


Love Wreck Thrill Ride

by AnjaWritingsx



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: And Jace/Sebastian is definitely happening, Best Friends to Enemies, Boys In Love, Drama, Drunken sex, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Hate to Love, High School AU, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Isabelle knows everything, Kissing, Lizzy later one, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Oblivious Alec, Oblivious Magnus, Saphael later on, Sebastian is a good guy in this fic, Slow Burn, Smut, Sorry guys xD, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:45:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 50,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjaWritingsx/pseuds/AnjaWritingsx
Summary: Magnus and Alec meet for the first time at the age of 8.They become instant best friends, but when the two head to High School, things quickly go downhill.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my newest series!
> 
> I've had this idea in my head for a while and have decided to do this along with Worlds Apart and my Tumblr Prompts, therefore updating this story can take a while but I'll try to update as frequently as possible!
> 
> With that said, enjoy reading!

_"I can see it through the smoke_

_On the side of the road_

_What it could've been_

_Lost and scattered in pieces"  
_

It had all started ten years ago, when they were just eight years old.

It was a warm, sunny day and lots of families had decided to go to the park with this lovely weather. Kids were running around the playground, climbing on the monkey bars, swinging on the swing sets and playing tag with each other.

Then there was Alexander Lightwood, a shy, reserved boy that didn’t really like playing with others, unless those other people were his sister Isabelle or adoptive brother Jace Herondale. But Isabelle was playing at her friend’s Clary house and Jace was helping their dad, Robert, at home. Maryse, his mother, had decided to take Alec out to the park this day.

Alec was sitting next to his mother, watching all the children play with wide eyes. He wanted to join them and felt sort of left out that no one came up to him and asked him to play with them. Until one boy had walked over and smiled at Alec. Alec had noticed the kid with the golden green eyes from where he sat on the bench and had watched him play on the monkey bars. He smiled brightly at Alec.

“Hi!’’ The boy smiled. “Do you want to come play with me on the monkey bars?’’

Alec was shyly looking down now, then looking up at his mother, as if to ask permission from her. Maryse smiled down at Alec and stroked his head gently.

“Go have fun, Alec. I’ll be right here.’’ She whispered encouragingly and Alec nodded his head at the boy then, jumping down the bench.

“Cool!’’ The boy cheered as they made their way over to the monkey bars. “My name is Magnus! What is your name?’’

“Alec.’’ Alec had shyly mumbled. He wasn’t very good at making new friends, but for some reason he had already taken a liking to Magnus and it would only be a matter of time until he started opening up to him more.

“Cool name! Is it short for anything?’’ Magnus asked curiously. “Is it short for Alexis? Oh! Alfred? No wait, that doesn’t sound right. Oh I know, Alejandro! No, that doesn’t sound right either!’’

Alec looked at Magnus with amusement written all over his face. “It’s Alexander.’’ He said.

“Alexander?’’ Magnus tilted his head. “But shouldn’t you be named Alex then?’’

Alec shook his head. Magnus had way too many questions and he was way too curious for his age. “No,’’ He mumbled as they reached the monkey bars. “My sister always called me Alec.’’

“I like it!’’ Magnus said smiling, climbing up the monkey bars. “It’s different!’’

Alec watched Magnus swing from one bar to the other, his tongue poking out slightly in concentration. Magnus had reached the other end in the blink of an eye and smiled at Alec.

“Come on, Alexander! It’s your turn!’’ Magnus grinned. Alec blushed when Magnus used his full name.

“It’s Alec.’’ He huffed as he climbed up the monkey bars and held on tightly. He then made the mistake of looking down. It wasn’t _that_ high but Alec still got scared, for he had never done this before. He gulped as his arms began to shake. Magnus seemed to notice and decided to guide his new friend over.

“Don’t look down! Just swing from one bar to the next! You can do it, Alexander!’’

Alec lifted his head and tried to do as Magnus said. He swung himself a little, stretching his other hand out to grab the next bar. But his tiny hand slipped and he tumbled forward, down into the sand. Luckily, the sand was soft and he hadn’t hurt himself, but he could still hear some of the other kids giggling at him as they had stopped playing to see what was going on when Alec tumbled down the monkey bars. Alec lifted himself up and sniffled as Magnus ran over to him.

“Are you okay?’’ Magnus asked worriedly. Alec nodded his head and took the hand Magnus stuck out to him. He then nodded to the other kids who occasionally kept glancing at them and giggling, whispering to one other while looking at Alec. “Ignore them.’’

Alec sniffed again, wiping his eyes. He didn’t want to cry. “They think I’m weird. And no one ever wants to be my friend.’’

“I don’t think you’re weird!’’ Magnus gasped. “I think weird is cool! And I wanna be your friend!’’

Alec looked at Magnus with big eyes. “Really?’’

“Yes! We will be best friends!’’ Magnus grinned, making Alec smile too. “Okay!’’ He said, smiling happily.

Maryse had walked over to check on her son when she saw him fall down the monkey bars. When she kneeled down Alec had happily exclaimed that he was alright because Magnus was his new best friend. Maryse had smiled and left them again to play some more, before it was time to head home. Maryse and Magnus’ mother had talked to one other briefly when the two kids refused to say goodbye and had agreed to come to the park at least every Saturday.

And so Alec and Magnus continued to see each other every Saturday.

* * *

 

Four years later, Alec and Magnus were now twelve years old and still the best of friends. They had grown closer over the years and saw each other every day at school and after.

It was also at this age that Alec had started to feel... different. He noticed that Jace at this age was talking to all different kinds of girls. Isabelle had to explain to him, with an eye roll, Jace was trying to get a girl to be his girlfriend because he liked them.

Alec had then noticed he had absolutely no desire to ask girls out on dates. He did think they were pretty, but he caught himself looking at boys more then girls. That freaked him out, because he thought it was weird and wrong. He never told anyone, he thought it would be just a phase and that he would like girls soon enough, just like Jace.

But that time never came.

Alec actually started to look at Magnus differently, and that was something that scared him to no end. He wasn’t sure if it was normal to feel what he felt for his best friend, so he didn’t tell Magnus anything. It was on one night that Isabelle had found Alec crying softly into his duvet on his bed, and had asked him what was wrong.

Alec then, sobbingly, had explained everything to Isabelle through tears and hiccups, while she comfortingly rubbed his back. She then told him she didn’t find him weird at all, if he liked boys, then he liked boys. To her, it was just as normal as boys liking girls. She then told Alec a secret of her own, she liked both boys and girls. Alec hadn’t thought it was possible, but apparently it was. He asked her not to tell Jace or his parents yet, he didn’t want anyone else to know.

Isabelle had hugged him tightly and promised him that she would not tell anybody. Alec had clung to his sister for the rest of the night and they even slept in the same bed together, like they used to do when they were scared of thunder or had a bad dream.

One day, when Alec was hanging with Magnus after school and Magnus told him about this cute girl that sat next to him, Alec bursted out in tears.

“Alec!’’ Magnus gasped, scooting closer to him and gently patting his back. “What’s wrong? Why are you crying? Are you hurt?’’

Alec shook his head, and once he calmed down his breathing he took a deep breathe before telling Magnus one of his biggest secrets.

“I already told Izzy.’’ Alec sniffled. “But- I-I think I like boys.’’

Magnus hand stilled and Alec closed his eyes, thinking his best friend hated him now. He then felt two arms wrap around him in a hug and Alec opened his eyes, looking at Magnus with questioning eyes.

“That’s okay, Alec!’’ Magnus whispered reassuringly. “I like both boys and girls. You are not weird! It is normal, no matter what anyone else says. You are still my best friend!’’

Alec closed his eyes again and hugged Magnus back, burying his head in his best friend’s sweater. He knew now he could never tell Magnus his other secret, how he truly felt about Magnus. Because as the other boy just said, they were best friends. _Just_ best friends.

Alec was sure that overtime, he would get over this crush and would see Magnus as just his best friend as well.

* * *

 

Alec never overcame his crush on Magnus.

It was three years later, Alec and Magnus were now both fifteen, about to start high school and still the best of friends.  

Over the years, Alec started to feel more attracted to Magnus then ever before and he concluded that he was now, officially, head over heels in love with his best friend. His best friend, who was chasing after the boys and girls. Alec wasn’t, he knew it was useless.

It was summer vacation before their High School adventure would begin. Isabelle and Jace were going to the same high school as them, luckily. Alec and Magnus were relaxing in Alec’s back garden, just enjoying the sun.

“Hey Magnus?’’ Alec suddenly asked him.

“Yes, Alexander?’’ Magnus asked, his eyes still closed as he enjoyed the warmth of the sun on his face.

Alec’s heart fluttered at Magnus’ use of his full name. He put his hand above his eyes to shield them from the sun as he fluttered his eyes open, look up at the blue sky. “Nothing is gonna change right? Now that we’re in high school?’’

Magnus furrowed his eyebrows and perked himself up on his elbows, looking down at Alec who met his gaze, hazel eyes blinking up at Magnus. “Why do you think something is gonna change?’’

“Because,’’ Alec sighed before sitting up, wrapping his arms around his pulled up knees. “It’s _high school._ What isn’t going to change? Everything is going to be different.’’

Magnus smiled and scooted closer to his best friend. “I’ll tell you what’s not gonna change.’’

Alec swallowed as Magnus sat closer next to him, his arm wrapping around his shoulders. His eyes flickered down to his pink, plump lips, before he looked back up in those brown eyes he had grown to love. “What?’’

“You and me.’’ Magnus squeezes his shoulder. “We’re not gonna change. Our friendship is not gonna change.’’

“You promise?’’ Alec whispered softly.

“I promise,’’ Magnus whispered back.

Alec let out a soft sigh and rested his head on Magnus’ shoulder. Magnus didn’t think anything of it, they were this close and as far as he knew, Alec had always been this clingy with him. But he couldn’t deny the flutter of his heart as he could smell Alec’s scent and the way Alec slightly scooted closer to him. Magnus closed his eyes and let out a deep breath.

As long as they had one other, everything would be fine. Right?

.

Wrong.

The first week after high school had begun, Magnus was instantly noticed by the popular kids. At first, Magnus didn’t interact with them that much and stayed close by Alec’s side. But as days passed, Magnus befriended more and more people of the popular clique and would often leave Alec to go talk to them in the halls or hang with them at lunch.

Alec tried to ignore the pang in his chest whenever he saw his best friend hang with them. Every time Magnus would make eye contact with him, he would smile, wave and then turn back to whoever he was talking to. One day, when they were making homework at Alec’s house, the limit was reached.

“Hey, Mags.’’ Alec said, not taking his eyes off of his homework.

“Hm?’’ Magnus asked, trying to solve a equation.

“One of Jace’s new friends, I think her name is Clary, is holding a movie marathon at her house tonight.’’ Alec smiled. “Want to join with me?’’

“I can’t.’’ Magnus said awkwardly. “Cami is holding a party at her house and I’m invited.’’

“Oh.’’ Alec frowned. “A party? Like with alcohol and such?’’

Magnus chuckled. “Duh.’’

Alec’s frown deepened. “But- You’re underage, you’re not allowed to drink.’’

Magnus rolled his eyes and dropped his pencil, lifting his head up to meet Alec’s eyes. “Her parents aren’t home. There is no one to check up on us. Besides it’s just a little bit. It’s not like I have decided to go full out drunk.’’

Alec looked down at his homework, twiddling the pencil in between his fingers. “Want to do something tomorrow then? It’s the weekend, we could-’’

“I’m sorry. Cami got us tickets to a concert tomorrow.’’ Magnus interrupted him before he could even finish.

Alec clenched his jaw and clenched the pencil in his hand tightly. Magnus frowned and scanned his best friends face. “Is something the matter?’’ He asked.

“Yes,’’ Alec spat out. “Something is the matter. That something is you.’’

Magnus sat up straight. “Me? What did I do?’’

“You’re always hanging out with them! You never invite me to come with you, I feel so secluded by you. _My best friend_! I always need to sit with Isabelle, Jace, Clary and her annoying best friend who never stops talking! I just want to spend some time with you!’’

Magnus sighed. “Alec. I’m sorry. It’s just... I like hanging out with them and you know...I think Cami also really likes me.’’

Alec felt sick to his stomach. “Oh my god, you like her.’’

Magnus blushed but furrowed his eyebrows. “So what if I do? Alec, I really don’t understand why you’re making such a big deal out of this.’’

Alec snapped. “You promised!’’ He shouted, tossing his pencil at him. Magnus ducked but looked at Alec with wide eyes. “You promised _nothing_  would change! Yet everything changed! And you don’t even care! You promised _we_ wouldn’t change.’’

“Grow up, Alec!’’ Magnus huffed, standing up. “I can’t help the fact you can’t handle change! You need to stop clinging to the past like a little kid. God, you are so immature and- and clingy sometimes! I hate it! You need to learn that things change, _people_  change.’’

Alec had crossed his arms over his chest, a hurt look covering his features as his best friend called him out. “Clearly,’’ He rasped out. “You should leave.’’

“Alec,’’ Magnus sighed out. “I didn’t mean that, I was mad. Let’s just... talk it out.’’

“I don’t want to talk to you! Why don’t you go to talk to your new friends! You seem to like them better!’’

Magnus hadn’t want to fight with Alec at all, yet he was being so immature and it made his blood boil. “Fine!” He growled. “I will!’’

And with that, Magnus had gathered his stuff and left the house, leaving a broken Alec all alone inside.

* * *

 

It was now three years later and both Alec and Magnus had just begun their Senior year.

They hadn’t talked to each other anymore since that day. The first few weeks after their fight, Magnus had completely ignored Alec. Alec had always held hope that Magnus would begin to miss him, and he would come talk to Alec whenever he was ready. But as days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and months turned into years and Magnus still hadn’t said a word to Alec, he decided to let go.

It was a year later that Lydia Branwell joined their class. She got linked with Alec for a group project and ever since then the two had become good friends. To Alec, she was no Magnus, but she was something else. She was amazing and he was glad he had her. His bond with Clary and Simon had grown as well, even with Simon’s new crush Raphael, who had joined their school last year. Raphael also knew Magnus and occasionally hung out with him and his off and on again girlfriend Camille Belcourt.

Alec tried not to care about Magnus anymore, but it didn’t really help that he grew extremely handsome over the years. Alec himself had grown a lot and became more ripped, since he and Jace hit the gym every Saturday morning. It had been three years since they last talked, but his heart still fluttered when he and Magnus locked eyes.

He was still in love with Magnus, even if he didn’t want to admit it.

Magnus himself hadn’t been doing any better on that aspect, he had developed a crush on Alec when they were younger, but in his freshman year, he realized how beautiful Alec actually was. His feelings had scared him so much, that he began to distance himself from Alec and forced himself to spend more time together with Camille and her friend, even if he caused himself and Alec pain.  

Alec and Magnus had several classes together this year, including Physics, a class they had now. The two boys completely ignored one other as they passed each other and sat down on opposite sides of the class room.

Alec had been staring out the window the entire lecture. Lydia had called in sick earlier so he sat all alone. The day was passing quite slowly without his friend by his side and he just wished that the day was over already. He vaguely heard his teacher say something about duo projects and then a list of duo’s being called out. He really wasn’t paying attention until he heard his own name being called.

“Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane,’’ The teacher called out and the two boys froze.

“What?’’ They called out at the same time, causing them to look at one other. Alec frowned before turning back to the teacher. “I am not working together with him!’’ They chorused again.

The teacher rolled her eyes. “Enough!’’ She said sharply. “My decision has been made, you two are working on this project together. And it’s worth seventy procent of your grade, so take this seriously.’’

Alec and Magnus glared at one other before turning away, both huffing. Alec had hoped he could’ve just done the project with Lydia. When the bell rang and he packed his stuff, he saw Magnus making a beeline for the door. He quickly got out of his seat and tugged hard on Magnus’ arm, causing him to stumble and he glared at Alec angrily.  
  
”What the _fuck _,__ Lightwood?!’’

“Listen,’’ Alec said sharply. “You and I both are not happy about working together so let’s just get this over with. Tonight, my place. 6pm, don’t be late.’’

“I have soccer practice at 6.’’ Magnus huffed and ripped his arm free from Alec.

Alec rolled his eyes. “8pm then. Again, don’t be late. The sooner we get this over with, the better.’’

“You’re right,’’ Magnus muttered darkly. “I wouldn’t want to spend to much time with you either way, or I’d go crazy.’’

Magnus turned on his heel, missing the hurt that flashed through Alec’s eyes. His own heart clenched at his cold behavior towards the boy he loved. But he had too. Alec would never forgive him if he ever found out that he was in love with him. It was for the best.

* * *

 

“Hold up, that asshole is coming to our house?’’

“Jace,’’ Alec closed his eyes and sighed. “I explained this, we need to work on this project together.’’

“That asshole broke your heart!’’ Jace growled. “There’s no way he’s coming into this house without having to deal with me first.’’

“Jace,’’ Isabelle said sharply. “Violence is never an answer, you know this.’’

“Can’t you ask your teacher if you can switch partners?’’ Clary asked as she pushed a red lock of hair behind her ear, tilting her head curiously at Alec.

Alec shook his head. “I tried asking if I could work together with Lydia instead, but she refused. Said he decision was final. So that’s it. I’m stuck with him.’’

“You two could always just _talk!_ ’’ Isabelle huffed. “I still can’t believe you two let your friendship break over one stupid fight.’’

“He pushed me away, Iz!’’ Alec defended himself. “He was supposed to be my best friend, but instead he found better ones and left me to rot.’’

“That’s cold.’’ Simon agreed. “But, maybe he has good reasons for the way he acted?’’

“His good reasons were that he liked Camille.’’ Alec rolled his eyes. “Can we please stop talking about it? I don’t want to talk about it anymore.’’

Isabelle shot him a knowing look. Alec returned it with a glare. After the fight he and Magnus had three years ago, he had cried his eyes out in Isabelle’s arms. He had been so heartbroken about the fact he had lost his best friend but also because he lost someone he loved. Isabelle had shushed him and told him that Magnus would come around and that they both would be okay. Alec didn’t believe Magnus would, and he ended up being right. But to this day, Isabelle still believed these two could work out their differences and become best friends again, and who knows, maybe even confess their feelings for one other. For, she could see something Alec didn’t. That Magnus was in love with him too, he was just scared and insecure.

“What time is that asshole even coming?’’ Jace mumbled as he sat down next to Clary. Alec glanced at the clock.

7.59 pm.

“Any minute now.’’ Alec sighed out, he shot a look to Jace. “Be civil. I am not in the mood for any drama. I just want to get this project over with and move on with my life as quickly as possible.’’

Before Jace could respond, the door bell rang and Alec sighed. He jumped off the table and made his way over to the door and opened it, revealing Magnus standing on the other side. His hair was slightly damp and clung to his head, his face was also make-up free and he smelled like sandelwood. Alec shook his head and stepped aside.

“Come in, I guess.’’ He mumbled and motioned for Magnus to get inside. Magnus mumbled a soft ‘thank you’ before walking into the living room, setting his soccer bag own by the door. He noticed all eyes on him and his cheeks turned red in embarrassment.

“So, upstairs?’’ Was all he asked Alec as he turned around, after giving Alec’s siblings and their friends the tiniest smile and wave of his hands. Alec nodded his head.

“Follow me,’’ Alec said and glared at Isabelle as she whistled playfully.

“Have fun!’’ She called after Alec, winking and laughing loudly as shouted loudly at her to shut up.

Magnus and Alec made their way into Alec’s room and Magnus looked around, chuckling as he realized nothing had changed in all those years.

“Figures,’’ He mumbled. “Everything looks the same like three years ago.’’

“Mhm.’’ Alec hummed, not willing to start any conversation with Magnus at all. Magnus rolled his eyes, taking one of his chairs and sitting down next to Alec at his desk.

“What’s the assignment?’’ Magnus asked bored.

Alec opened his laptop and opened the file with assignment, reading it out loud. Magnus pursed his lips. “Can’t we just split the tasks, do them at our own houses, far, far away from one other and just put everything together last minute?’’

“No.’’ Alec grumbled. “The rules of this project clearly state we need to do this together so we are going to do this together. So deal with it, we’re stuck with each other for the rest of the week.’’

Magnus rolled his eyes irritatingly. “You and your rules. You do know it’s more fun to break the rules then to follow them right? You really need to start living more.’’

Alec let his head bang against his desk and groaned. This week was going to be hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are rough for Alec and Magnus  
> Magnus tells his friends Catarina and Ragnor the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!
> 
> Uhm, so...
> 
> I hope you guys have tissues because I am mean to Magnus here, also to Alec but more to Magnus this chapter, and I am anxious for 2x12 and I want it to be Monday and I hope you guys at least enjoy this chapter xD  
> Italics parts are dreams (Magnus' dream) and daydreams! (Alec's)
> 
> Song used: Water under the bridge - Adele

_"Swear that I swore,_

_No more of this collision course_

_But then I go again_

_Lost and scattered, in pieces"_

Magnus had never truly felt like he belonged in the popular group. From the moment he was ripped away from his best friend, he missed him. A lot. To Magnus, Alec was one of the kindest, sweetest people on earth and if he was pissed at you, then he had a right to be. Fact was, it annoyed Magnus that Alec was pissed at him. But he knew he was the one at fault. Magnus kept telling himself it was for the best, since Alec would never feel the same way about him. Even though Magnus was still foolishly and completely head over heels for him, and watching Alec turn sexier each year was hard for him. Those teenage hormones made him want to jump every single day, but of course Magnus had to contain himself.

Now, sitting in Alec’s room, he kept getting distracted by the task at hand, glancing at Alec’s handsome face ever so often. And- Wait, was Alec growing a stubble? Oh hot damn, Magnus swallowed as he tried not to let his mind wander off too much but all of a sudden he was thinking about how it would feel to have Alec’s stubble rub against his inner thighs and those beautiful hazel eyes staring up at him, blown wide with lust and mischief. Magnus was tightening his old on the pencil he held and bit down on his lip to stop the moan from slipping out. Alec lifted his head as he heard something crack and raised his eyebrows, looking at the broken pencil in Magnus’ hands and stared at him in surprise.

“Um,’’ Alec mumbled. “Are you alright?’’

Shit. Damn. Crap.

Alec’s voice was low and sounded so raspy and let’s just say his mind wandered off to what Alec’s voice would sound like as he whispered dirty things in his ear or after he gave him a blow job. Magnus shook his head and shuffled in his chair, letting out a soft groan as he felt his hard dick rub against his tight trousers. Magnus closed his eyes as he his cheeks flushed red, of course he had to get a boner in the house of his ex-best friend.

“Yeah,’’ Magnus squeaked out, his voice a little higher then normal. Upon realizing this, he cleared his throat. “I mean, yeah. I’m alright.’’

“You don’t look alright.’’ Alec pointed out as he looked at Magnus’ red cheeks. “Are you sure-’’

“I’m fine, Alec!’’ Magnus snapped out this time. “And why do you care anyway?’’

Alec rolled his eyes and turned back to the assignment. “So if we just-’’

Magnus couldn’t take this. He was goddamn hard and he had a feeling that if he just sat there, listening to Alec’s voice, he was going to come just from that. Huh. Magnus actually found that kind of hot. Shaking his head, he jumped up and started gathering his stuff as quickly as he could, trying to hide his raging boner from Alec. Alec frowned and looked at Magnus in confusion.

“Where are you going?’’  
  
”Home.’’

“But- We haven’t even started on this project yet!’’

“I forgot to do something. Besides it’s due in a week, relax Alec. Don’t get your knickers in a twist.’’

Alec huffed angrily. “Fine! Go then!’’

“I will!’’ Magnus huffed back and held his bag in front of his crotch, storming out of Alec’s room then, past Alec’s siblings and friends and out their house in no time.

Alec came walking down the stairs, a sad look covering his face. Jace pursed his lips before trying to lighten the mood. “Well, you two lasted one hour and a half without ripping each others throats out. I’d say that is a new record.’’

Alec closed his eyes. “Not now, Jace.’’

* * *

_Alec giggled, rubbing his nose against Magnus’. His beautiful hazel eyes sparkled in the moonlight, making his heart skip a beat. This man in his arms was beautiful, sexy, handsome and all his. Alec trailed his fingers down his cheek, his eyes flying from his eyes to his lips and then back again. Magnus chuckled, brushing his thumb over Alec’s lower lip. Alec gasped at the touch and smiled, kissing his thumb. Magnus then leaned closer, tilting his head slightly and Alec got the hint, leaning up and connecting their lips together. Fireworks went off behind their closed eyes and sparks flew through their bodies. They were meant to be together. They were soul mates._

Magnus shot up in bed as his alarm went off, the hard beeps echoing through the room. He let out a sigh, running his hand over his face. Another dream about Alec. A dream where the entire world was perfect because Alec was his. Alec was his boyfriend in those dreams but he swore that every touch, every kiss they shared in their dreams, felt so real.

But reality was harsh.

And the reality was that he and Alec were no boyfriends nor would they ever be. At least that’s what both boys thought. Magnus felt sad at that thought. He thought love was supposed to be amazing, that it was supposed to make you feel like you’re the happiest and luckiest guy on the planet. Not that it makes you feel awful and that, every single time you see the person you love the most, your heart aches. Your body trembles to be touched by him. To feel his kisses. Magnus thought love was supposed to make you happy, not heartbroken. Yet that was what he felt.

He wanted to hold Alec like he did in his dreams, protect him from everything and everyone. He’d show everyone just how good they fit together and how perfectly made they were for one other. He wanted to kiss Alec, make love to Alec. He wanted it all and it hurt. It hurt him so much that he would never be able to do that. He’d have to see Alec fall in love with someone else. An other guy, that wasn’t him.

A tear rolled down his cheek and dropped on his sheets. He wanted Alec, but he couldn’t have him and Magnus swore he never felt more pain and never felt more alone then he did right at this moment.

He got out of bed and rushed to get ready for a long day ahead. He just finished eating his breakfast and looked out the window as a car honked. He smiled, waving at Raphael, Catarina and Ragnor who were all sitting in the car. Catarina and Ragnor waved back and Raphael rolled his eyes, mentioning for him to hurry up. Magnus chuckled and grabbed his bag, swinging it over his shoulders and running over to jump on the car.

“Good morning.’’ Raphael greeted his best friend. “Are you ready for today?’’

“I guess.’’ Magnus sighed as Raphael pulled up on the road. He looked out the window and watched as the trees passed by. He was nervous to see Alec again.

“So, Magnus,’’ Ragnor smiled and leaned forward. “How is your project going with Lightwood?’’ Catarina rolled her eyes playfully and Raphael slightly shook his head. Magnus simply glared at his friend.

“Fine.’’

Raphael glanced at Magnus from the corner of his eye. He saw that his best friend grew uneasy when talking about Alec in front of his ‘friends’. Ragnor and Catarina weren’t as bad as Stan or Camille, but he still didn’t tell them the whole story. Raphael, however, knew everything about the ‘Alec’ situation. Magnus had appeared on his doorstep one day, completely in tears. He had told him, through hiccups which made it a lot more difficult for Raphael to understand, if he could come in. Raphael had accepted of course and brought him a cup of tea, soothingly rubbing his back before asking what was going on. And the whole story came pouring out, Magnus had let it all out and afterwards it felt good. Raphael had hugged him and promised him that it would all be okay, that he wasn’t the only one feeling like this. That had left Magnus confused, he knew the older man was in love with Simon so he thought that he got rejected, but little did he know that Raphael was actually talking about Alec.

“Leave him alone, Ragnor.’’ Catarina had mumbled. Ragnor rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat. “How is your project going? Tessa told me you haven’t even lifted a finger yet.’’

Ragnor growled and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back and a sour look covering his face. Magnus chuckled and looked via the rear view mirror to Catarina, who send him a wink.

Raphael parked the car in the school’s parking lot and his friends got out. Magnus swung his bag over his shoulder and ran a hand through his spiked up hair. He saw Alec talking to his friends and as if Alec could feel his gaze on him he turned his hand and their eyes locked. He saw him whispering something to his friends before jumping off the table they were sitting on and making their way over. Magnus stiffened, swallowing as Alec walked over.

“Hey.’’ Alec sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets, not making eye contact with Magnus and glancing at Catarina, Ragnor and Raphael a few times who stood behind him, talking to themselves. “Do you have time to come over today?’’

Magnus played with the strap of his bag. “I-I have soccer practice.’’ He said softly.

Alec pursed his lips. “I could wait until you’re done with practice? We could get some work done in the library? That way you don’t have to come all the way over to my house.’’

“Yeah,’’ Magnus whispered, staring at Alec now. “Sure.’’

Alec nodded his head and pursed his lips again. “Cool.’’ He said after an awkward silence and turned on his heel, walking away from Magnus.

Magnus sighed and closed his eyes, bowing his head. They were best friends when they were younger and he ruined that all because he had feelings for him. All because he didn’t want to get his heart broken by the man he loved. But reality was that his heart was getting broken, every day a little more. And even worse was that he didn’t only break his own heart, he broke Alec’s in the process as well. Magnus hated himself for it.

Raphael bumped his shoulder against his. “You okay, amigo? What did Alec want?’’

“Just to work on the project.’’ Magnus sighed, not looking up. “I can’t do this Raphael. I can’t be around him, I-’’

“Do you think this is easy for him?’’

Magnus looked up in his best friend’s eyes. He shook his head. No, he knew this wasn’t easy for Alec because he hated him and Magnus didn’t blame him. “No.’’ he whispered.

“Look, if you would just talk to him-’’

“He doesn’t want to talk to me, Raphael.’’ Magnus said sharply. “He made that perfectly clear before and I have nothing left to say to him. Just mind your own business!’’

Raphael frowned. “Where is this coming from? I’m trying to help you.’’

Magnus adjusted his bag irritatedly. “Thanks, but no thanks.’’

With that he marched into the school, leaving a confused Raphael behind.

* * *

 

Alec closed his locker and was about to walk to his class when a body collided with his and the two fell to the ground, both grunting. Alec rubbed his head and lifted his head up to see who had bumped into him and rolled his eyes as he saw it was Magnus.

“Can’t you watch where you’re going?’’ He huffed as he pushed himself up. Magnus’ eyes locked with his and Alec almost jumped at the angry look he was receiving.

“Shut the hell up, Lightwood.’’ Magnus snarled. Alec just furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

“Who got you mad? Are you okay?’’ Alec stuck his hand out to help him get up but Magnus just swatted his hand away.

“I’m fine! Why do you care anyway?’’

Alec flinched at the harsh tone and shook his head. “Never mind, I don’t. I don’t have time to care for assholes like you.’’

He shoved past Magnus who closed his eyes, letting Alec’s words sink down on him. He grabbed his bag and threw it around the empty hallway with an angry shout. Alec paused and dared to look back one more time, just in time to see Magnus slide down to the ground. Alec didn’t miss the way he shoulders began to shake, a sign the other boy was silently crying. He made a movement to turn around and walk over but he saw Raphael coming from the other end of the hallway and run over to Magnus, kneeling down in front of Magnus. Magnus wrapped his arms around tightly around Raphael and his friend stroked his hair soothingly. Raphael turned his head in Alec’s direction and Alec jumped, turning around and speeding to his classroom.

Raphael let out a sigh and shook his head as he watched Alec practically run away. It was infuriating seeing the way these two treated one other. Raphael had no idea the other couldn’t tell they were in love with each other. It was as clear as day to him. He looked back down at his best friend who sobbed in his shoulders.

“He hates me,’’ He said over and over again. “It hurts Rapha. I miss him and it hurts so much.’’

Raphael closed his eyes. It hurt _him_  that his best friend was hurting and that there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn’t take his pain away even though he wanted so badly too. Eventually he helped Magnus up, grabbed his bag and guided him to the bathroom where Magnus fixed his make-up.

“Talk to him, Magnus.’’ Raphael whispered as he gripped his shoulders. “If you miss him, just tell him. It’s Alec.’’

Magnus’ eyes got teary again, widening them as Catarina and Ragnor walked in. He quickly wiped under his eyes, in case there were fresh tears rolling down his face.

“We told the teacher that you weren’t feeling well.’’ Catarina whispered as she stepped closer. Ragnor leaned against the bathroom door, eyeing his friend up and down. “Are you alright, dear?’’

Magnus bit his lip to stop it from trembling, he didn’t want them to know. Raphael sighed and pulled him against his chest. “They need to know, Magnus. You can’t keep this a secret forever. If you want to stop messing up, start doing the things right.’’

Magnus clenched his eyes shut and buried his face in Raphael’s shirt. The faint smell of vanilla was familiar and soothing to him. “You tell them.’’ He whispered weakly.

Raphael took a deep breathe before telling Catarina and Ragnor the whole story. How Magnus and Alec met, how they became the closest best friends, how they did everything together, how they were each others rock and most importantly, how they fell in love with one other.

“Oh, sweetheart.’’ Catarina whispered and looked at Magnus sadly. She wrapped his arms around him and he went willingly, leaning against her shoulder as he sniffled. “I miss him, Cat. I miss him so much.’’

“I know, dear. I know.’’ She pressed a kiss against his head. Ragnor pushed himself off the door and walked over, placing a soothing hand on his shoulders.

“It’ll be okay, my friend.’’ He whispered softly, not really knowing what else to say. He hated that his friend was broken. He hated it even more that Magnus had been broken for a long time and that he didn’t know.

Magnus just closed his eyes and leaned closer into Catarina’s hold and let his friend held him.

At lunch time, Raphael made his way over to the lunch table where Alec, Isabelle, Jace, Clary and Simon were sitting. He pulled out another chair and plopped down next to Simon and across from Alec.

“Buenos tardes.’’ Raphael smiled at his other friends. He was actually only friends with Simon and Clary but he had warmed up quickly to the others. He and Isabelle liked talking about fashion a bit and he and Jace just had this playful competition between them. He got along alright with Alec, the other was just short with him in conversations.

“Hey, Raph!’’ Simon said cheerfully. “How are you?’’

Raphael smiled flirtatiously. “Mejor, sé que estoy hablando contigo.’’ He said in a low voice that caused Simon to blush a deep red. Raphael found it adorable. Clary looked at them with wide eyes and a smile on her face.

“What?’’ She asked curiously as she inspected her best friend who avoided eye contact. “What did he say?’’

“That’s something between Si and me.’’ Raphael grinned, winking at Clary who just huffed and leaned against Jace with a pout on her face. Jace chuckled and kissed her head. Raphael turned to Alec.

“And what about you?’’

Alec looked up from his book he was reading. His eyes scanned Raphael’s for awhile before answering. “Fine.’’ was all he said.

Raphael rolled his eyes. “You need to talk to Magnus.’’

“And now why would I do that?’’

“He misses you, Alec.’’ Raphael frowned. “More then you think he does.’’

Alec looked at the table on the other side of the cafeteria. Magnus was sitting there, stabbing his food with his fork. Next to him sat Camille who poked stroked his arms before leaning in and whispering something in his ear. Magnus lowered his head and his shoulders shook with laughter. Alec clenched his jaw, he turned his gaze back to Raphael.

“You see, I don’t think he does.’’ Alec said firmly. “If he ‘’misses’’ me so much, like you say he does. Then why are you sitting here and not him?’’

“You know why.’’

“Do I?’’ Alec glared at Raphael. “Because I don’t think I do. Why do you have the guts to hang out with us and the popular kids as well but he doesn’t? I think it’s because he’s a whimp.’’

Raphael’s eyes flared up and he clenched his hands into his fists. The others had been watching the exchange in silence but now tensed.

“Alec.’’ Isabelle said firmly.  
  
”You see, I think it was him who left me!’’ Alec raised his voice, gaining the attention of people sitting close to their table. The cafeteria fell silent and they all turned to look in their direction. “He left me all alone the minute he got better friends! He never gave a shit about me!’’

“Alec!’’ Jace said, raising his voice as well. His brother was taking this way too far and he was causing a scene.

Alec didn’t listen. “And I don’t give a shit about him anymore. So, no, Raphael. I will not talk to him. I need people I can rely on. Not people who ditch you the minute they find better people.’’

Magnus stood up and ran out of the cafeteria, everyone watching him with wide eyes and whispering softly to one other. Ragnor ran after him and Catarina picked up his bag, following her two friends then. Raphael turned back to Alec who glared right back at him.

“Congratulations,’’ Raphael muttered as he stood up. “You are an asshole, Alec.’’

He then turned around and walked away from them and speed walked out of the cafeteria and into the direction Magnus had disappeared off too. Alec huffed and turned to look at his friends, raising an eyebrow as they all stared at him.

“What?’’ He snapped.

“Dude.’’ Clary said slowly, shaking her head.

“Not cool.’’ Simon finished.

“Are you kidding me?!’’ Alec exclaimed. “He has treated me like shit for years and when I finally stand up for myself this is the shit I get?!’’

“You went a little overboard, Alec.’’ Isabelle said softly. “There was no need to make a scene like that.’’

“Everyone deserves to know what an ass he is.’’

Jace stared at his brother. “What happened to you?’’ He asked, shaking his head slightly. “You changed. The Alec I know would’ve never said things like that.’’

“I thought you guys wanted me to step up for myself.’’ He huffed, grabbing his bag and book. “Never mind. See you in class.’’ And with that he took off, walking the opposite way.

“Alec!’’ Isabelle called out after him.

* * *

 

It was rainy and cold outside. Alec shivered as he shifted on the seat he was sitting on. He looked up and out onto the field where he saw Magnus’ soccer team practicing, slipping and sliding and playfully tackling each other. Their laughter could be heard from miles away and Alec sighed. He adjusted the beanie he was wearing and turned back to his doodles he was making in his journal while listening to music. He had already finished all his homework and he was now waiting for Magnus to finish practice so they could start on their project. He knew he was really pushing it by sitting here, especially after the scene he made in the cafeteria but they needed to start their project.

It was not like it didn’t hurt Alec when he had said all those things. Of course they hurt but he had just gotten so angry. Jealous. He was jealous when he saw Magnus laughing with Camille after Raphael told him he supposedly missed him. He just didn’t understand why Magnus had been his friend as well as theirs. If Raphael could, then why couldn’t he? He sniffled due to the cold air. He looked up again, watching Magnus making a run for the goal with the ball. A small smile played on Alec’s lips. He looked so beautiful. His hair stuck against to his forehead due to the rain and sweat and Magnus’ shirt clung to his biceps and wet body nicely. Alec smiled dreamily and as his Spotify played the next song on his playlist, he felt himself daydream how it all would’ve been if he had just told Magnus what he felt.

 

‘’If you’re not the one for me, then how come I can bring you to your knees?

If you’re not the one for me, why do I hate the idea of being free?

And if I am not the one for you, you’ve gotta stop holding me the way you do.

Oh and if I am not the one for you, why have we been through what we have been through? _ _’’__

_Alec and Magnus were cuddling on the grass in the park. Alec rubbed his nose against Magnus’ jaw, causing a laugh to escaped the others lips. He brought his hand to Alec’s cheek and stroked it tenderly. Magnus’ eyes were warm and stared at Alec with nothing but love. It made Alec’s heart pound loudly and he never wanted to stop staring in his eyes. Magnus leaned in and lovingly rubbed his nose against his causing the butterflies in Alec’s stomach to flutter around spastically._

__

__“__ It’s so cold out here in your wilderness.

I want you to be my keeper,

But not if you are so reckless.’’

 

_They were at Alec’s house, watching movies and cuddling on his bed when Magnus had brushed his fingers down Alec’s side. Alec had squirmed, trying to play it cool but of course Magnus had noticed. He ran his fingers down his side again and grinned when his boyfriend tried the stifle the giggle that escaped his lips. Magnus pounced on Alec and started tickling and Alec squirmed under his boyfriend’s fingers, begging for mercy as Magnus laughingly kept asking what the magic word was._

__

“If you’re gonna let me down, let me down gently

Don’t pretend that you don’t want me

Our love ain’t water under the bridge.’’

__

_Magnus smiled at Alec from where he stood in the hallway and before Alec knew it, his feet were running over to his boyfriend. He jumped in his arms and Magnus catched him as Alec wrapped his legs around his waist and arms around his neck. Magnus spun them around, Alec laughing loudly as their friends and classmates watched on, smiling at the scene._

“If you’re gonna let me down, let me down gently

Don’t pretend you don’t want me

Our love ain’t water under the bridge

Say that our love ain’t water under the bridge.’’

 

_Magnus pushed Alec against the wall, their lips moving together feverishly. Alec had his hands tangled in Magnus’ hair and tugged on it slightly as Magnus kissed down his neck, sucking and nibbling at the skin. Magnus growled against his neck and pressed himself up against Alec. The taller man let out a moan and threw his head back, hitching one of his legs over Magnus’ hip. Magnus got the hint and grabbed him by his thighs, lifting him up and letting him wrap them around his waist before carrying him to the bed._

__

“What are you waiting for?

You never seem to make it through the door

And who are you hiding from?

It ain’t no life to live like you’re on the run.

Have I ever asked too much?

The only thing I want is your love.’’

 

_Alec watched as they held their palms against one other, his head resting on Magnus’ sweaty chest and their legs tangled together. Magnus chuckled as he watched him tangle their fingers together. Alec looked up at him and smiled happily, bringing their joint hands to his lips then and kissing his hand gently. Magnus stroked his hair. Alec glanced against the room, a smile on his lips as he saw that their clothes were sprawled out on the floor and he closed his eyes contently. He was happy._

“If you’re gonna let me down, let me down gently

Don’t pretend that you don’t want me

Our love ain’t water under the bridge

If you’re gonna let me down, let me down gently

Don’t pretend that you don’t want me

Our love ain’t water under the bridge

Say that our love ain’t water under the bridge’’

 

_Alec stretched out his hand across the table and placed it over Magnus’. They were sitting in a restaurant down the street for their anniversary date. Magnus lifted Alec’s hand up and kissed it, his eyes never leaving his. Alec bit his lip to stop a stupid smile from breaking out but failed. Magnus then leaned forward and connected their lips in a soft, sweet kiss._

__

__“__ It’s so cold in your wilderness

I want you to be my keeper

But not if you are so reckless.’’

 

_Alec cuddled closer in Magnus’ arms as sobs left his mouth. Magnus had his arms wrapped tightly around him as he pressed kisses to his temple. It hurt that his lover was so upset. He had been called out by a group of mean jocks from the hockey team. Magnus had gotten into a fight with them when they started calling Alec names, but Jace and Raphael pulled him off. Alec had then run in Magnus’ arms and let his boyfriend guide him to his care, where they just layed on the backseat and cuddled._

__

“If you’re gonna let me down, let me down gently

Don’t pretend that you don’t want me

Our love ain’t water under the bridge

If you’re gonna let me down, let me down gently

Don’t pretend that you don’t want me

Our love ain’t water under the bridge

Say that our love ain’t water under the bridge’’

 

_Alec and Magnus were slow dancing, just like every other couple was doing at prom. The day before, Magnus had sunk down on one knee in front of the entire cafeteria and had asked Alec to be his date to the prom. At first Alec had been upset, he thought Magnus hadn’t want to go to the prom while Alec was desperate to go. When Magnus had asked him, he had smiled with tears in his eyes and whispered ‘yes’ before kissing him passionately._

_Magnus pulled his head back to look at Alec. Alec felt his chest tighten at the look he was giving him. It was so full of... love. Both boys felt the same for the other but neither had dared to utter the words ‘I love you’ yet. But then those three little words left Magnus’ mouth and Alec whimpered, kissing him hard and whispering how much he loved him between kisses._

__

“Say it ain’t so, say it ain’t so

Say it ain’t so, say it ain’t so

Say it ain’t so, say it ain’t so

Say it ain’t so, say it ain’t so

Say it ain’t so, say it ain’t so

Say it ain’t so, say it ain’t so

Say it ain’t so, say it ain’t so

Say it ain’t so, say it ain’t so’’

 

Alec shook his head, snapping out of his daydream. When he focused his attention back on the field, he saw that Magnus had the ball again and was making his way to the goal again. But his gaze wasn’t locked on the goal at all, it was locked at Alec.

“Magnus! Watch out for the-’’

But before Raphael could finish his warning, Magnus had tripped over the ball and fell face first against the pole of the goal. Alec jumped up and ran over to the railing, gripping it tightly as he gasped. Raphael ran over and sank down next to Magnus on the ground who held his head tightly. Alec couldn’t hear what they were saying but Magnus nodded his head at whatever Raphael had said and accepted the hand he offered.

Alec let out a say of relief and sunk back down on his seat, grabbing his journal that had fallen on the ground. He sat up straight and watched as the rest of the team decided to call it a day and headed to the lockers. Magnus and Alec locked eyes again. Magnus eyes were nothing like they were in his daydream. There they were sparkling, had a warm and loving gaze. They were happy. But here, in real life, they were empty and cold as they stared at Alec. They were dead. Magnus shook his head with a scoff and lowered his head, effectively breaking their eye contact.

Alec gulped and looked down at his journal as a silent tear rolled down his cheek.

_“Say our love ain’t water under the bridge.’’_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to follow me you can do that on these Social Media's: (I am currently NOT taking prompts! But you can still follow me on these social media's to be up to date on when you can send me prompts again!)  
> Tumblr: [AnjaWritingsx](http://anjawritingsx.tumblr.com/)!  
> Twitter: [AnjaxNS](https://twitter.com/AnjaxNS/)!
> 
> Spanish translations: (trnaslated by Google translate)  
> Buones tardes - Good afternoon  
> Mejor, sé que estoy hablando contigo - Better, now I'm talking to you


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to look up for Alec and Magnus....and then go straight back to shit.  
> Magnus/Raphael have a musical bonding.  
> Jace is flustered by a certain appearance of a certain person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: This chapter contains slight homophobia.   
> Although, I tried to keep it to a minimum.   
> There's a reason why I wrote the reaction of Alec's parents to his coming out the way I did, it's that I believe that being kicked out or beaten up or cursed out by relatives for coming out is horrendous. It's disgusting. But I feel like the treatment that his parents give Alec now, has a much bigger impact on him then the other things pointed out above.
> 
> If you or someone you know gets bullied for simply being who they are, reach out. Help them, make sure they can talk to you or try and help finding a solution. No one should be scared to be who they are and if you can do just a tiny thing to make their lives a little bit better, please don't hesitate to do it. Homophobia is not okay, in any way, and it's time we stop it from happening. 
> 
> Spread love, not hate. Much love to you all and I hope you guys love this chapter nonetheless.   
> As always, italics are flashbacks!

_“Wrecked the promises and torn all the past_

_Hearts so broken, I can’t help but laugh’’_

__

Alec was waiting outside of the locker room, fumbling with his fingers as some of Magnus’ team mates walked out and glanced at him, whispering and laughing at one other. Alec merely rolled his eyes at them, he didn’t care they were talking about him. He was used to it, he just wished they had the guts to say them to his face. He looked up when the door opened again and Magnus came walking out, moving passed him without even sparring him a glance. Alec hurriedly grabbed his bag and ran after Magnus.

“Magnus!’’ He called out. Magnus didn’t turn around, he just kept walking. “Hey!’’ Alec huffed out and grabbed Magnus’ arm. Magnus whipped around, ripping his arm free from his touch in the process.

“What, Alec?’’ Magnus spat. Alec flinched, he knew Magnus would be mad.

“We, um, the project-’’ Alec stuttered. “We still need to start on it and-’’

Magnus averted his eyes. “We should just do it separately. I can’t be around you right now.’’

Alec frowned. “Really? Are you kidding me right now?!’’

“What, Alec?’’ Magnus sighed. He was getting tired of their fighting. Why was it that they fought every single time they talked? Magnus didn’t even know anymore.

“You do not get to act like that! _You_  walked out on me! You-’’ Alec’s voice wavered. “You left me when I needed you the most.’’ Magnus’ eyebrows furrowed and felt his heart crack as Alec looked at him with teary eyes.

“You’re right.’’ Alec wiped his eyes. “We need to do this project separately. I’ll just e-mail you the things you need to do for the project.’’

Shaking his head, Alec want to walk away but this time Magnus grabbed his arm. “Alec,’’ He said softly. “What are you talking about?’’

“It doesn’t matter. You don’t care.’’

“Alec. What were you talking about.’’

“Just let me go-’’

“Just tell me!’’

“I came out to my parents!’’ Alec yelled, ripping his arm free as Magnus’ eyes widened and his grip on his arm loosened. Alec stared back at Magnus with tears in his eyes.

“Oh, Alec...’’ Magnus whispered, his heart clenching at the sight of his former best friend crying. “How- What- H-How did they take it?’’

Alec laughed sarcastically. “Like how the fuck do you think?’’  
~

_Isabelle and Jace watched as Alec rubbed his hands together nervously. His shoulders were tense and he was bouncing his knees up and down while he waited impatiently for his parents to come home. Isabelle moved one of her hands between his and squeezed it gently._

_“You don’t have to do this, Alec.’’ She whispered softly. “If you’re not ready to come out to them-’’_

_“I’m ready, Iz.’’ Alec sighed out. “I just- I have no clue how they are going to take it. You know how dad is.’’_

_“Hey, I am sure this won’t change a thing.’’ Jace rubbed his back. “You are still their son, they still love you.’’_

_Alec nodded his head, but he was still nervous. He wasn’t sure how his parents stood on this subject. He just hoped they wouldn’t treat him any different. Isabelle squeezed his hand again and he smiled small._

_“I wish Magnus could be here.’’ Alec whispered softly._

_Just at that moment the front door opened and Maryse and Robert walked in. Alec noticed they seemed tense but he had already decided to tell them now. There was no going back. Looking back on it, Alec wished he had waited. Or in fact, hadn’t told them at all. Maryse and Robert looked at their children surprised as they saw them sitting on the couch._

_“Good afternoon.’’ Maryse smiled and walked over. “How was school?’’_

_“Mom, dad,’’ Alec exhaled shakily and his parents seemed to know something was wrong. “There is something that I need to tell you.’’_

_“That sounds... serious.’’ Robert said as he and Maryse gently sunk down. “Is everything alright Alec? Did something happen at school?’’_

_“No, no,’’ Alec took a deep breathe. “Mom. Dad. I-I’m...I’m gay.’’_

_A long silence fell, the smile Maryse had slipping off her face. Then she laughed. “Oh that’s a good one.’’ She smiled. “I thought for a second you were serious.’’_

_Alec frowned. “I am serious.’’_

_“Alec, sweetheart.’’ Maryse cupped his face and stroked his cheeks with her thumbs. “You’re not gay. You just think you are. Just because you haven’t found a lovely girl doesn’t mean you’re immediately gay. I am sure you’ll find a lovely girl to spend the rest of your live with.’’_

_“No!’’ Alec said and pushed his mothers hands away from his face. “Mom, I’m never finding a girlfriend. I like men. Why can’t you understand that.’’_

_“You’re just confused.’’ Robert said, standing up. “There is no way a son of mine would be gay.’’_

_“Dad, I am-’’ Alec said hopelessly._

_“Enough. Alec. Not another word.’’ His father said annoyed and with that left the room. Maryse kissed her son’s head before following his father out of the room._

_Jace and Isabelle had watched the exchange with their jaws dropped. Alec sunk back down on the couch and stared out in front of him. His siblings both grabbed one of his hands._

_“Alec?’’ Isabelle asked softly. “Are you okay?’’_

_“No, Izzy.’’ Alec whispered. “I’m not.’’_

__~_ _

Alec knew it could’ve been worse. Way worse. They could’ve screamed at him, his father could’ve hit him. They could’ve kicked him out. And no matter how weird it sounded, Alec would’ve preferred that over how his parents were actually handling the situation. They continued to ignore Alec’s real identity and kept asking him questions about Lydia, how she was doing, when he was going to ask her out and so on. And every time it hurt Alec. And there was nothing anyone could do to make him feel better, it wasn’t one big wound that needed to heal. It were a million little paper cuts that hurt him, every day again and again.

“I wanted to tell you that day.’’ Alec choked out, his eyes flaring up as anger washed over him. “But you didn’t care! I needed you and you just left me!’’

Magnus was choked up himself at Alec’s story. Alec started punching Magnus on his chest angrily as he let it all out. “I needed you! I needed you with me but you weren’t there! You weren’t there!’’ Alec shouted, his body trembling as he broke down and instead of punching Magnus’ chest he pushed against him. “Where were you?!’’ Alec hiccuped.

Magnus grabbed Alec’s wrists as he lifted them to punch him again, and yanked Alec to his chest, wrapping his arms around him tightly and cradling the back of his head as he clenched his eyes shut. Alec didn’t struggle, he melted in Magnus’ embrace and clung to him.

“Where were you?’’ Alec whimpered.

“I’m here.’’ Magnus choked out. “I’m right here.’’

Alec buried his head in Magnus’ shoulder and Magnus just held him as he cried. Alec’s body trembled in his arms and Magnus heart had broken in thousands of pieces. He gently stroked Alec’s hair in an attempt to soothe while mentally beating himself up at the same time. Alec had been right. He was an asshole.

Unbeknownst to the both of them, Stan had been hiding out in the locker room, overhearing their entire conversation. He silently slipped out and clenched his jaw as he saw the two standing there, walking the other way before the two could spot him.

* * *

 

Alec stared at his ceiling with his arms folded behind his head. He layed head to toe in bed with Lydia. She had appeared on his doorstep, claiming she was being driven crazy at home thanks to her siblings and needed to get away from there. Alec had smiled and let her in, he needed to talk to her anyway.

“So you got partnered up with Magnus?’’ Lydia chuckled. “That’s interesting.’’

Alec playfully rolled his eyes. “It’s interesting alright. One minute we’re at each others throat and the next-’’

Alec paused. He thought back to earlier this day, when Magnus had held him tightly, whispering nothing but sweet words while Alec cried in his arms. It had been weird but oh so familiar. And Alec had missed it. He missed Magnus every single day.

“And the next what?’’ Lydia whispered curiously.

“The next minute, he’s all... nice and kind.’’ Alec sighed out. “I told him. About me coming out to my parents.’’

Lydia sat up, staring at Alec with wide eyes. “You did? How did he react?’’

“He was... stunned, I guess? He didn’t really say anything. I was... screaming at him and- punching him.’’ Alec shook his head. “Then he just pulled me in and... held me. He kept telling me he was right there. I-’’ Alec sighed and closed his eyes.

Lydia placed on hand on Alec’s leg and rubbed it gently. “Maybe this was a push Magnus needed to know how bad he messed up. Maybe he really wants to be there for you.’’

Alec sat up too, tilting his head. “You really think so? You really think that he- he’d try and be my friend again?’’

Lydia smiled. “Only if you let him.’’

Alec pursed his lips in thought. Did he want Magnus back in his life? Of course he did, there was no doubt about that. It hurt, not being able to hang out with Magnus like they used too. But to Alec, a simple ‘sorry’ wasn’t enough. If this was Magnus making a step in the right direction and fixing things, then he still had a long way to go. He really had to prove himself that he was worth of Alec’s trust. Alec feared that, if he let him back in too soon, too quick, Magnus would just break his heart and trust all over again.

“I’d let him.’’ Alec finally said out loud. “But he’s got a lot to do to win my trust back.’’

“Well that’s understandable. Just don’t forget me if all is well again.’’ Lydia chuckled. Alec smiled and took her hand in his, squeezing it gently. “Never.’’ He said determinedly.

The next day, Alec was walking down the halls on his own. Jace and Isabelle had the first period off and therefor didn’t need to be at school until later. Making his way over to his locker, he noticed there was an entire crowd of students standing around it. When he walked closer he noticed the first few students turned around to stare at him, whispering to one other and giggling. He furrowed his eyebrows as they made way for him to get to his locker and his stomach churned. Something wasn’t right, why was everyone staring and whispering about him? Once he got to his locker he froze in his steps. He ogled his locker with wide eyes and his breathe hitched.

Someone had spray painted in big, bold, red letters the word “FAGGOT’’ across his locker. Alec felt the ground slip away from under his feet and he felt like he couldn’t breathe. He felt a hand on his shoulders, a sickeningly sweet perfume filling his nostrils.

“You know,’’ Camille said in an overly sweet voice. “I always had a feeling you were different but I didn’t think you would be disgusting faggot.’’

Alec tensed and the students around them snickered. Alec had always thought that it was obvious he liked boys and figured everyone was alright with it. But now, Alec was certain of a few things:

  1. People hadn’t known and apparently it wasn’t as obvious as he thought it was.
  2. They were definitely not alright with his sexuality.



Alec’s eyes wondered off to a group behind Camille, her gang. Magnus was standing there looking down at the ground, not willing to make eye contact.

And 3; Magnus had exposed him.

At that thought, Alec’s eyes grew dark and something inside of him snapped. He let out an angered, yet pained, yell and moved forward, pushing Magnus roughly against the opposite lockers.

“You told them!’’ Alec yelled and had a firm hold on Magnus’ jersey and pushed him roughly against the lockers again. Magnus winced. “You fucking asshole! How could you tell everyone after I told you about-’’ Alec’s voice cracked and tears welled up in his eyes.

The students now crowded all around the two teen boys, gasping as Alec hauled his fist back and punched Magnus straight across the face. Raphael pushed his way roughly through the crowd and wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist as the taller man hauled back his fist again, pulling him away from Magnus before he could punch him again.

“Let go off me!’’ Alec cried out, struggling against Raphael’s grip. “I’m gonna kill him! Let go off me!’’

“Back up, Alec.’’ Raphael grunted and tried to pull him away as gently as he could. “Just back up.’’

Alec freed himself from Raphael’s grip, panting as he looked around him. Students were whispering to one other, the other calling him ‘a nasty faggot’, the other claiming he’s ‘gone insane’. Alec just shook his head, tears spilling out and pushing himself through the crowd, running to the nearest bathroom.

“Alec! Wait up!” Clary called out and ran after him, Simon grabbing Alec’s bag he had dropped and ran after her. Raphael was still panting and turned to Magnus who sat on the ground, astounded. He turned to look at the students.

“Alright, people, show is over! Keep moving!’’ Raphael said loudly, causing the crowd to softly protest but scatter away. Camille walked past him and rolled her eyes.

“What a hero you are, Raphael.’’ She muttered sarcastically and then disappeared in the sea of students. Raphael just huffed, before turning back to his friend.

Catarina and Ragnor were kneeled down next to Magnus, the younger man assuring his friends he was fine. Raphael stared at him with dark eyes.

“Did you really do that?’’ He spat. “Did you really out Alec to the whole school?!’’

“No!’’ Magnus said sharply, furrowing his eyebrows. “I would _never_  do that to him, Raphael!’’

“Then who did!?’’ Raphael exclaimed. “Tell me who did this to him!’’

“I don’t _know!_ Okay?’’ Magnus shouted. “I don’t know who did this! Heck, I didn’t even know they had done this, I arrived later and the words had already been painted on it.’’

“Magnus, love, why would Alec think you told everyone?’’ Catarina said gently, placing her hand on his shoulder.

“I don’t know- Well- He told me about his coming out to his parents yesterday, and they didn’t take it well and maybe he thinks that I-’’

“Dios mio,’’ Raphael groaned and ran a hand over his face.

“Oh my god,’’ Cat whispered at the same time, shaking her head.

“Guys, I didn’t tell anyone!’’ Magnus said desperately. “You _have_  to believe me, I didn’t do it!’’

Ragnor squeezed Magnus’ shoulder comfortingly. “We believe you,’’ He said, glancing at Raphael and Catarina for support. “We know you would never do something like that.’’

Raphael pursed his lips. “Then who did?’’

* * *

 

“I texted Izzy, Lydia and Jace,’’ Simon whispered as he lowered himself to the ground, sitting in front of Alec and Clary in the males bathroom. “They’re on their way.’’

Clary offered Simon a small smile and lifted one arm from Alec’s shivering body to squeeze Simon’s arm. “Thank you,’’ she whispered softly. She then turned back to the broken boy in her arms.

“How can someone be this cruel?’’ Simon whispered sadly as Alec’s soft sobs filled the quiet bathroom. Clary ran her fingers through his hair in an attempt to calm him down but it only made Alec curl in on her more.

The door opened and Lydia, Isabelle, Jace and Raphael came walking in. Clary motioned for Raphael to close the door and lightly tapped Alec’s back.

“Alec? Izzy and Jace are here. I’m going to make room for them okay?’’ She whispered and ever so slowly, Alec nodded. She got up carefully and let Isabelle take her seat.

Alec simply whimpered as the familiar smell of his sister hit him and buried his face in her shoulder, clinging himself onto her. Jace was looking down at his broken brother with his arms crossed and hands tightly formed into fists.

“I am going to kill the person who did this.’’ He gritted out.

“I’ll gladly help you.’’ Raphael breathed out.

Lydia knelt down in front of Alec and took hold of one of his hands. She could feel her own heart breaking when she felt his tight grip on her hand. Isabelle sighed and looked up at Jace and Raphael.

“Don’t go out and do dumb things,’’ Isabelle whispered. Jace shook his head in anger.

“Look at him, Iz!’’ Jace said loudly, causing Alec to flinch. “This is not okay! Something needs to be done about it!’’

“I know,’’ Isabelle said firmly. “But not now. Alec needs us, so sit down.’’

Jace’s shoulder slouched and he went to sit on the other side of Alec. He placed a hand on his thigh. The group stayed silent, just listening to Alec’s sniffled echo through the bathroom. After awhile, Alec pushed from Isabelle’s hold and stood up, wiping his wet cheeks dry. He walked over the mirror and noticed his eyes were bloodshot with tears. He turned the faucet on and splashed some water in his face. Raphael handed him a towel and Alec silently thanked him with a nod.

“What do you wanna do buddy?’’ Jace asked him carefully.

“Go to class.’’ Alec whispered. “I can’t-’’ He closed his eyes, shaking his head. “I can’t let them win.’’

“Lydia and I have this period with him.’’ Raphael said and wrapped an arm around Alec’s shoulders. “We’ll stay with him.’’

Alec covered Raphael’s hand with his own and squeezed it thankfully, a little smile on his lips. Lydia walked over as well and grabbed his free hand. “Raphael is right, we’re not letting anyone make fun of him.’’

“Okay.’’ Isabelle said and got up. “But promise us that if it becomes to much you’ll text us. We’ll go straight home.’’

Alec nodded his head and Isabelle wrapped him up in a hug. Alec closed his eyes and hugged her tightly back, breathing in the perfume she wore to calm himself.

“I love you, Alec.’’ She whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek. Alec smiled. “I love you, too, sis.’’

Jace then hugged Alec as well. “I love you, buddy. We’re just a call away.’’

“I know.’’ Alec said thankfully. “I love you, too, Jace.’’

Alec hugged Clary and Simon as well, thanking them for staying with him. He then walked out the bathroom with Lydia and Raphael by his side. Lydia held his hand tightly and Raphael had his arm wrapped around his waist. It made Alec smile, he was lucky to end with such good friends. Things were alright while they walked down the hallway, but when they walked into the classroom things got bad.

Camille snorted when she saw Alec walking with Lydia and Raphael close next to him. “Look guys, at least now we know why Raphael was so keen on defending Alec. Lydia, hun, I hate to break it to you but Alec here is in love with Raphael.’’

Raphael let out a sound that sounded a lot like a growl and moved forward to attack Camille but Alec wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him back while Lydia moved in front of him, holding his shoulders and moving him away from Camille.

“She’s not worth it,’’ Alec whispered as he let go of Raphael and sat down. “But really, thank you guys. I’m lucky to have you guys around.’’

Lydia pressed a kiss against his cheek and Raphael squeezed his shoulder. “Anytime.’’

Magnus, who had been sitting all the way int he back of the class, watched the exchange and felt his stomach tighten. He clutched his pencil tight in his hand as he saw Raphael’s hand linger on Alec’s shoulder and he couldn’t help it as jealous ran through his veins. Raphael leaned forward, whispering something in his ear to distract him from the whispers going around and anger flared up in Magnus when he watched Alec throw his head back and laugh. Alec was _his._

* * *

 

Alec walked down the almost empty halls on his own, Lydia and Raphael had to stay behind to talk to the teacher for some after school club they were organizing together. He was relieved the halls weren’t so busy and the students that were there would only whisper about him to each other. They didn’t have the guts to say it to his face.

“Alec!’’

Alec raised his eyebrows and turned around to see Catarina and Ragnor walk up to him, each spotting a gentle smile. Alec hesitated, he knew they were nice but he wasn’t sure what to expect anymore.

“Hey,’’ Ragnor said calmly. “How are you holding up.’’

Alec snorted. “Well, aside from the fact I got basically outed this morning and the whole school is on my case, I am having the most delightful day. And you Ragnor?’’

Ragnor flinched. “Right. Stupid question.’’

Alec fumbled with his nails. “You think so?’’

“Alec,’’ Catarina sighed, gently placing her hand on his arm. “You need to know that it wasn’t Magnus who outed you.’’

Alec took a step back, Catarina’s hand from falling his arm. “Then who was it? The other people who know would never stab me in the back like that.’’

“Look, I know it seems suspicious. But it wasn’t him.’’

“Sure, Cat.’’ Alec said emotionless. “It must’ve been the wind then. Look, if that’s all you came to tell me, then you can go.’’

Alec turned on his heels, about to walk away, until Ragnor speaks up.

“He misses you.’’ Alec stopped moving. “Alec, come on.’’

Alec turned around, tears shining in his eyes. Ragnor and Catarina looked taken back. “You know that’s what everyone says.’’Alec chokes out. “Yet the one person I want to hear it from, doesn’t say a thing.’’

Ragnor and Catarina fell silent. Jace, who had been watching from a distance came walking over. He glanced at Catarina and Ragnor, then back at Alec.

“Everything alright, Alec?’’ Jace asked gently.

“Peachy.’’ Alec whispered before turning on his heel and storming off. Jace sighed and followed after his brother.

Alec had been looking at the ground as he turned the corner, bumping into a someone and tumbling to the ground. His books fell out of his bag and scattered across the floor. Alec sat up and looked with wide eyes at the hand that appeared in his vision. He looked up and stared straight in a pair of blue eyes. Jace made his way over as well.

“I’m very sorry.’’ The boy said in a thick English accent. “Are you alright?’’

“Yeah,’’ Alec breathed and finally accepted the hand the other guy was offering. He helped him up to his feet and then bent down to pick up his books. Alec blushed but smiled as he handed them over.

“Uhm, thanks.’’ Alec took the books from the blonde guy. “I’m Alec.’’

“Sebastian.’’ The blonde guy, Sebastian, smiled. Jace blinked at him. Alec nudged him slightly, a sign to introduce himself.

Jace gulped. “Dja huba huba.’’

Sebastian’s eyebrows shot up in amusement and Alec turned his head to him, giving him his ‘what the fuck’ face. Jace blushed deep red and cleared his throat.

“I-I meant,’’ Jace stuttered. “Wayland Jace am I.’’

Alec dropped his head and his shoulders shook with laughter. It wasn’t often that Jace was flustered by someone, but when he was it was quite funny.

Sebastian smiled again and damn, Jace felt like his heart was going to explode. “Nice to meet you, Alec and Jace.’’ He winked at Jace this time. “If you’d excuse me, I have a student council meeting to attend.’’

Sebastian gave them another smothering smile and then walked past them. Alec and Jace both watched him walk away.

“Eep.’’ Jace squeaked out, glaring at his brother as he began laughing loudly. “Shut up Alec!’’

* * *

 

_“We’ll do it all. Everything. On our own. We don’t need anything or anyone. If I lay here. If I just lay here, would you lay with me and just forget the world?’’_

Magnus sat in the music room behind the piano, his fingers flying over the keys and his warm voice filling the room.

“ _I don’t know quite, how to say, how I feel, _’’__ It was true. There were so many things he wanted to say to Alec. He just didn’t know _how._ He was scared he wouldn’t take him seriously. “ _Those three words, are said too much, they’re not enough. If I lay here. If I just lay here. Would you lay with me and just forget the world _-_  Damn it!’’_

Magnus smashed his hands on the keys and the off key sounded through the empty room, as well as he labored breathing.

Music always knew how to cheer him up. It used to calm him, make him smile and just forget the whole world, even if it was just for a few minutes. But now, he could only play depressed songs that made him feel even worse. Pulling himself together, he took a deep breathe and played the piano again.

_“Well you only need the light when it’s burning low. Only miss the sun when it starts to snow. Only you know you love him when you let him go.’ _’__ Magnus paused for a second. __“_ Only know you’ve been high when you’re feeling low. Only hate the road when you’re missing home. Only know you love him when you let him go. And you let him go-_’’

A sob ripped out of his throat and from that moment he couldn’t stop them from coming out. He gasped for breathe between them, his tears dripping on the piano keys. He loves him. He loves Alec so much.

_“Cause you only need the light when it’s burning low,’’_ Magnus’ voice trembled. _“Only miss the sun when it starts to snow. Only know you love him when you let him go. Only know you’ve been high when you’re feeling low. Only hate the road when you’re missing home. Only know you love him when you let him go.’’_

Magnus whimpered. _“And you let him go...’’_

“I love you, Alexander.’’ He said between his sobs. “I love you so goddamn much. I-’’

Magnus shook his head as he let it out. The pain he was bringing Alec and himself. He felt a pair of arms wrap around him and immediately leaned into the chest of the person.

Raphael ran his hand through his hair, sighing out loudly. His friends were both in pain and there was nothing he could do about it. It was something these two had to figure out on his own.

“There’s a song my brothers and I always used to sing when we were both sad.’’ Raphael whispered. He then released his hold on Magnus and sat properly in front of the piano. Magnus sniffled and wiped his cheeks dry.

“ _Thank you for being a friend,’ _’__  Raphael sang as he began to play the piano, smiling as Magnus laughed through his tears. _“Traveled down the road and back again. Your heart is true, you’re a pale and a confidant.’’_

_“I’m not ashamed to say,’’_ Magnus sang along, a smile on his face now _ _._ “I hope it will always stay this way. My hat is off, won’t you stand up and take a bow.’’_

Raphael joined in with him. _“And if you threw a party, invited everyone you knew.’’_ They sang together and Magnus wrapped an arm around his shoulders. _“You would see the biggest gift would be from me and the card attached would say, thank you for being a friend.’’_

Raphael stopped playing the piano and smiled brightly at Magnus who just laughed again. He felt proud he could cheer him up from his sadness.

“Thanks, Raph.’’ Magnus chuckled. “I needed that.’’

“Anytime, buddy. Anytime.’’

Magnus pursed his lips and then played the piano again, Raphael leaning back and listening clearly, trying to figure out the song, a smile on his lips as he recognized it right away.

_“Say, sometimes, midnight shadows. When finding love is a battle. But daylight is so close. So don’t you worry ‘bout a thing.’’_

_“We’re gonna be alright,’’_  Raphael sang with a smile. _“Hey, we’re gonna be alright.Oh yeah, oh yeah, we’re gonna be alright.’’_

_“Baby, don’t you know.’’_ They sang together, their voice blending together smoothly. _“All them tears gonna come and go, Baby you just gotta make up your mind that every little thing is going to be alright. Baby, don’t you know, all them tears gonna come and go. Baby you just gotta make up your mind, we decide it. We gonna be alright.’’_

Raphael tilted his head. “Feeling better?’’

Magnus smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I do.’’

“Magnus.’’

The two boys turned around to see Camille walking over, a smile on her lips. Raphael rolled his eyes and Magnus simply lowered his gaze.

“Baby, I’ve been looking everywhere for you.’’

“What do you want, Camille?’’ Magnus asked tiredly. He just wanted to go home. Camille slid herself onto Magnus’ lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Just came to invite you to my party Saturday. My parents aren’t home and I felt like throwing a party. For you, because you have your first big match coming up.’’

Raphael pretended to gag and then cleared his throat loudly. “I don’t think Magnus is the _only_ soccer played out on the field, Camille.’’

Now it was Camille’s turn to roll her eyes. “Yes, _Raphael_ , you and your team mates are invited as well. So is the rest of the school. Calm down.’’

Raphael was texting on his phone. Magnus sighed and looked up at Camille, his hands down his sides.

“I don’t think I’m going, Camille. I’m not the in the mood.’’

“Alec and his siblings are coming as well. So are Lydia, Clary and Simon.’’ Raphael said with a grin, looking up at Camille and Magnus.

Camille glared at Raphael and he just innocently shrugged his shoulders. “What?’’ He said. “You said the entire school was allowed to come. They are a part of the school, Camille.’’

“On second thought,’’ Magnus said, sharing a look with Raphael who send him a wink. “I think I’ll step by for a second.’’

Camille grinned. “Amazing. I’ll see you guys there then.’’

Before Magnus could stop her she leaned down and kissed him soundly on the mouth. Raphael stared at them in horror and felt shivers go down his spine. Magnus pulled back and Camille climbed off his lap, kissing him one more time before walking out of the music room.

“Dude,’’ Raphael said grossed out. “I thought you guys were off.’’

“We are!’’ Magnus called out desperately, letting his head fall forward and land on the keys, the sound echoing through the room. “She just doesn’t understand what ‘off’ means!’’

“Well, Alec is at the party. Maybe you two could talk to each other somewhere in a private room.’’

“Maybe.’’ Magnus sighed and he dared to hope he had a chance to Alec.

Little did he know that it would be a much more adventurous night for both him and Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna take this oppertunity to say, if you feel the need to wether it's about this chapter or something completely else, you can always drop by in my inbox on Tumblr. Since you can send in anonymous questions, I think for more post people that's a more secure way of talking about things. If there's anything you want to talk about or if something's bothering you, my ask box is open, just clink on the tumblr link and you'll be immediately redirected to my tumblr page.
> 
> Love to you all <3
> 
> Songs used:  
> Be Alright - Ariana Grande (I don't know if I'm the only one but I still think back to what happened three weeks ago in Manchester alot. But we'll be alright.) (<3)  
> Thank you for being a friend - Andrew Gold  
> Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol  
> Let her go - The Passenger
> 
> If you want to follow me you can do that on these Social Media's: (I am currently NOT taking prompts! But you can still follow me on these social media's to be up to date on when you can send me prompts again!)  
> Tumblr: [AnjaWritingsx](http://anjawritingsx.tumblr.com/)!  
> Twitter: [AnjaxNS](https://twitter.com/AnjaxNS/)!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting hot between Magnus and Alec. Very... very hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter is going to make some of you happy.  
> At least I hope it will!
> 
> Things get... steamy at the end of this chapter.

_"But I can't turn away from this_

_So I crash and burn into your kiss''_

“No.’’

Alec stared at his sister with furrowed eyebrows. Isabelle was staring back at her older brother, her black hair wavering down her shoulders. She had her arms crossed on the table and was leaning slightly forward, as if she was trying to intimidate her brother. The two kept staring at each other, neither saying a word before Isabelle sighed and closed her eyes, leaning back against the chair.

“Come on, big brother.’’ She said tiredly. “It’s just a party, everyone at school is going. It’ll be fun.’’

Alec averted his eyes to the kitchen where their parents where finishing up dinner and talking quietly to one other. He then turned back to Isabelle and leaned closer to her. “Okay, listen.’’ He said in a low voice. “First off, it’s not _just_  a party, it’s Camille’s party. Second, I don’t care that everyone’s going and third, I highly doubt that it will be fun.’’

“You can just hang with us!’’ Isabelle begged, placing her hand on his arm. “Alec, you need to come out of your comfort zone for once. I promise that one of us will be with you at all times and that you won’t be alone. But please come, it won’t be as fun without you.’’

Alec groaned and dropped his head in an attempt to avoid his sisters big brown, bambi looking eyes. She knew he couldn’t resist those eyes and she always knew how to use them to her advantage.

“Fine,’’ Alec huffed out before lifting his head up again to look her in the eyes. “But I get to decide when we leave.’’

“Deal!’’ Isabelle smirked, clapping her hands on the table excitedly. Alec rolled his eyes but there was a small smile on his lips. Just then, their parents walked in and set the pots on the table.

“What’s the deal?’’ Maryse asked as she sat down next to Isabelle, glancing over at her children curiously.

“I got Alec to agree on going to this party with me,’’ Isabelle said as she filled her plate with the delicious smelling food. “It’s this Saturday and practically the whole school is going.’’

“I think it is a good idea,’’ Robert said, turning to look at Alec. Alec was staring at his plate, poking at his food and shoving it around the plate. “Lydia is going as well?’’

This again. Alec closed his eyes and mentally told himself to stay calm. “I think so,’’ He mumbled with a shrug of his shoulders.

Robert hummed. “You should make work of her, you know.’’ He said and reached over the table for his glass of water. “Or she’ll be swept up by an other boy.’’

Tiredly, Alec shook his head and dropped his fork. The sound of the fork clattering on his plate echoed through the dining room and caused his mother and sister to stop eating. “I really don’t care, dad.’’

Robert clenched his jaw and Alec noticed that the grip on his fork and knife had tightened. Maryse cleared her throat softly. “Isn’t Jace joining us today?’’

“No,’’ Isabelle said, her eyes flickering between Robert and Alec who were still staring each other down. “He went out with Clary this evening.’’

Robert stared at Alec with dark eyes, his voice was dangerously low when he finally said something to him. “Is this because of your little “gay fase’’?’’

“It’s not a fase.’’ Alec mumble softly, running his hand over his face. He was tired of this. He was tired of his parents not acknowledging his sexuality, he was done pretending to feel something he didn’t just to make his parents happy.

“What was that, son?’’

“It’s not a fase.’’ He said louder this time and locked eyes with his father. Robert stared back, his eyes were cold but they also spat fire.

“You are just confused.’’ Robert said, his voice was cold and distant. It hurt, his father denying him to be who he was. Alec knew he wasn’t confused. He knew actually what he wanted- who he wanted.

He stood up quickly, his chair screeching against the floor. “I am going to my room, I’m not hungry.’’ He huffed an marched away from the dining table before his parents could stop him.

Maryse sighed and rubbed her head while Isabelle stood up as well. “I am going to go check on him.’’ She whispered.

As she made her way out of the dining room she could hear her parents arguing. Maryse was not amused by how Robert had approached the situation and Robert didn’t seem to understand how lightly Maryse was taking this all. She listened for a while before shaking her head and making her way over to Alec’s room. Upon entering, she saw Alec sitting in the window sill, looking out the window and watching the rain hit the window, before trickling their way downwards. She walked over and kneeled down in front of him, placing her hands on his thigh.

“Big brother, are you okay?’’ She asked softly.

Alec kept looking out the window, letting out a deep breathe. “I’m fine, Izzy. I’m used to it.’’

“You shouldn’t be.’’ Isabelle said sharply and took one of his hands in hers. Alec finally looked down at her and pursed his lips. “You are allowed to be who you are and they should accept you for it.’’

Alec smiled small and squeezed his sisters hand. “I got you and Jace, Lydia, Simon and Clary. And that’s all that matters to me.’’

Isabelle smiled and leaned forward, pulling her brother in a tight hug. Alec fell into the embrace and breathed her in, the scent of her perfume bringing him to peace.

“They’ll come around someday, Alec.’’ Isabelle whispered in his ear. “It’s going to be fine.’’

And just for a second Alec believed her. He believed all would be alright and that no one would ever judge him for who he was anymore. And that a certain tanned, make-up wearing man would be his and that they’d live a happily ever after.

But life was not a fairy tale and Alec knew that.

The next morning when walking into school, he tried his best to ignore the whispers. He tried not to care when some of the jocks tried to make him trip or pushed him against the lockers before walking away, laughing loudly. Alec tried to hide the pain he felt, the way his heart cracked at every whisper or shove. Just as Jace made his way over, the whispers fell silent and the jocks kept their respective distance.

Jace send the students a glare before leaning against the locker next to Alec’s. “You okay, buddy?’’

Alec looked up, his hazel eyes locking with Jace’s blue and brown ones. “I’m fine.’’ He said, rolling his eyes as Jace snorted. “I am! I don’t care what they do, I can handle it.’’

“If they’re bullying you then you need to tell me.’’ Jace said seriously. “Raphael and I will do something about it, so they’ll leave you alone.’’

“Oh my god,’’ Alec chuckled and swung his backpack over his shoulder. “Jace, I appreciate your offer and your concern, but it’s not that deep.’’

Jace eyes his brother with a frown on his face. He clearly didn’t find this situation funny at all. “I know you, Alec. You hide your feelings so you won’t be a burden to us but it’s okay to feel something for once. I’m always going to be here for you.’’

He patted his shoulder before turning around and walking the opposite way. Alec’s smile slipped off his face and shook his head. His brother was right, he was pulling his walls up just so his friends wouldn’t worry. But he did it because he could take care of it himself. He didn’t needed help. He made his way up the stairs but froze when he heard a familiar voice calling out to him.

“Alec!’’

Alec unfroze and even walked faster. He didn’t want to deal with him, not today. Not ever again. But a hand wrapped around his arm and he was spun around, bumping against a firm chest and almost getting lost in the brown eyes that belonged to Magnus Bane. He quickly took a step back to put some distance between them, praying to the gods above that he wasn’t blushing.

“Hey, uh,’’ Magnus stuttered, as if he had no idea what to say now that Alec was standing in front of him. “H-How are you?’’

Alec scoffed and attempted to walk away again but Magnus grabbed his elbow again, stopping him from leaving. “Let go, Magnus!’’ Alec spat out, ripping his arm free.

“I’m sorry!’’ Magnus called out, his arms flailing by his side. “I just- I don’t know what to say. Not even two days ago everything seemed fine and yesterday you exploded on me again.’’

Alec stared at him his jaw dropped. “Because you outed me to the entire school while what I told you was supposed to stay between the two of us! I trusted you for one moment and you immediately go and betray my trust behind my back!’’

“That wasn’t me!’’ Magnus said with desperation in his voice. “You have to believe me, Alexander. I would never do that to you.’’

“Then who did?’’ Alec huffed. “It’s a bit coincidental, don’t you think? The minute I tell you something trustworthy everyone knows about it the next day.’’ He shrugged his shoulders at Magnus in a sad manner. “What else am I supposed to think?’’

“I thought you knew me better then that.’’ Magnus whispered. Alec’s words hurt him but it hurt even more that he didn’t believe him. Alec bit on his lip and his eyes flickered down to his lips for a second.

“I thought I knew you.’’ Alec said and lifted his arms up in the air. “Apparently I don’t. At all.’’

Magnus opened his mouth to say something but Alec turned around and walked away briskly. Magnus sighed and watched him walk away. How was he ever supposed to convince Alec he would never do something like that to him if he himself didn’t even know who did it.

Magnus turned around to leave to his own class, only to jump in the air startled when Raphael stood behind him with his arms crossed. Magnus gasped and placed his hand over his heart, which had started to accelerate.

“Dios mio, Raphael!’’ He huffed out, glaring at his friend. “Are you trying to give me a heart attack. I swear you are like a vampire sometimes.’’

Raphael raised and unimpressed eyebrow. “Why were you talking to Alec?’’

“I wanted to explain to him that it wasn’t me.’’ Magnus shrugged helplessly. “But the minute I got his attention I panicked. I didn’t know what to say anymore and I-’’ Magnus groaned and moved to sit down on a bench, placing his head in his hands.

Raphael moved to sit down next to him, his elbows on his knees and folding his hands together. “You should give him some time. If he wants to talk to you, he’ll come to you.’’

Magnus chuckled humorlessly. “He’s never going to talk to me.’’ He felt a lump in his throat that he tried to gulp away. “Alec Lightwood hates me.’’ He choked out. Raphael sighed and tried to rub his friends back as comfortingly as he could.

* * *

 

Alec was in his room making his homework on a rainy Saturday evening as his door flew open and he almost tumbled off the bed. He threw a glare at his sister and best friend who were laughing at his reaction. Isabelle and Lydia were both wearing a top, Isabelle a blue one and Lydia a golden sparkly one, with both black skirts and heels underneath it.

“Come on big brother!’’ Isabelle said happily and walked over to his bed, grabbing his arm and trying to drag him off the bed

“Izzy!’’ Alec huffed annoyed. “I am trying to study, go away!’’

“But it is Saturday night!’’ Isabelle called out and placed her hands on her hips, giving up on dragging her brother off the bed. “You promised you would go with us to Camille’s party. Come on Alec, Jace is going as well.’’

Alec rubbed his temples. He felt a headache coming on and for a second he decided to use that as an excuse. The day before Simon had shown up at school with a cold before being send home by the teacher to get some rest, so he could just say that Simon had infected him. But when he looked up and saw his sister pouting at him, all his resentment went away.

“Don’t look at me like that.’’ Alec huffed closing his study books. “I’ll come with.’’

Isabelle cheered happily before yanking his closet open and started pulling out all his clothes, tossing them over her shoulder and creating a pile in the middle of his room. Alec rolled his eye irritatedly and opened his mouth to make a remark but Jace just chuckled and shook his head. Alec huffed and Lydia laughed before joining her in the closet and helping her finding something to wear for Alec.

After they had forced Alec in the clothes they had picked out, Lydia drove them to Camille’s house. Alec was in the passenger seat and stared out the window and thought about the one person who was somehow always on his mind. His Magnus... well, not _his _.__ They weren’t friends anymore and Alec didn’t own Magnus, not like he wanted too. Okay that was a lie, he still wanted Magnus to be his and he wanted to be Magnus’. But that would never happen, Magnus would never feel the same.

“If we see Magnus and that snake making out, we are leaving.’’ He grumbled out, causing Jace to burst out in laughter and raise his hand. Alec chuckled and high-fived him.

“Nice one, brother. Camille is indeed nothing but a snake.’’ Jace smirked. Isabelle rolled her eyes fondly at her brothers behavior.  

“You are indeed not wrong about that.’’ Lydia admitted, laughing. She drove onto Camille’s big driveway and parked her car.

They got out of the car and Isabelle linker her arm with Lydia. Alec noticed Lydia’s cheeks turning red and he chuckled to himself, shaking his head. Jace patted him on the back and they walked inside.

The house was packed with people from their school. The music was booming through the house and Alec swore he could feel the vibration of the beat on the ground. People were blowing, drinking beer or very explicitly making out with each other in the middle of the mass of people. This was exactly the reason why Alec hated parties. He felt like an outcast. Isabelle and Lydia had disappeared in the sea of people so that left just Jace. But then a certain blonde made his way over.

“Jace! Alec!’’ Sebastian called out and made his way over. Jace’s eyes widened and he felt his heart skipping a beat. “You guys are here!’’

“Hey Sebastian.’’ Alec smiled politely and shook his head. “How are you doing?’’

“Good, good.’’ Sebastian smiled and all Jace could do was stare. “How are you guys doing?’’

“I’m good.’’ Alec turned to Jace when he didn’t say anything, he was still just staring at Sebastian who raised an amuse eyebrow. Alec rolled his eyes and elbowed his brother in his side.

“Oh.’’ Jace said, shaking his head. He then smiled at Sebastian shyly. “I’m good too, thanks for asking.’’

Alec gave him a ‘what the actual fuck’ face. Jace was never this polite to one of his friends. He was respectful to elder people they crossed on the street but never had Jace spoken this way to someone of their own age. It was like there was a completely different Jace whenever Sebastian was around and Alec was trying to decide weather that was a good thing or not.

“Anyways, I was planning to get some more beer out from the back. Would you like to come with?’’

“Actually I’m good.’’ Alec smiled half and then pushed Jace closer to Sebastian. “But Jace will go with you.’’

Jace send him a murderous look over his shoulder but froze when Sebastian’s fingers wrapped around his wrist. “Cool,’’ Sebastian smiled and Jace felt his knees go weak. “There’s some drinks in the fridge in the kitchen if you want, we’ll be right back.’’

Alec lifted his hand and gave a small wave as Sebastian began to pull Jace away through the busy crowd. Alec made his way over to the kitchen and grabbed himself a soda before moving to a spot against the wall where it wasn’t to crowded. Sipping from his drink he scanned the crowd of dancing teenagers. Alec shook his head.

Straight people. He would never understand them.

He watched couples dancing. Well, you couldn’t really call it dancing anymore in his opinion. They were grinding against one other and it would take just a bit more time before they might start to have sex in the middle of the room. Alec scanned his eyes further over the crowd and saw his sister and Lydia with drinks in hand and talking in each others ear, occasionally laughing. A little further from them stood Jace and Sebastian. It looked like Jace had finally loosened up around Sebastian and was telling him a story and Sebastian was just staring at Jace with such intensity that Alec looked away. He couldn’t help but feel alone, his brother and sister were having fun and Alec knew he wouldn’t be alone if Clary and Simon were here but still. There was no one here Alec had the urge to talk to, so he stayed hidden in his corner against the wall. He only left his spot to get some more drinks, but getting drunk wasn’t as fun alone as it would’ve been with someone beside him.

“Hey!’’

Alec looked up and saw Raphael standing next to him, leaning against the wall. He smiled and gently elbowed him. “It’s cool to see that you showed up, I didn’t think your sister would succeed in that.’’

Alec chuckled and shook his head. “She has her ways.’’

“I haven’t seen Simon yet. Is he not here?’’

Alec shook his head. “He had a cold yesterday and he was sent home. Fray just send me a text saying that he has the flu so she decided to stay home with him.’’

Raphael pursed his lips, trying to mask his disappointment. He had been looking forward to spend some time with Simon and now he had to wait until Monday if he was feeling better. Alec studied his face before bursting out in laughter.

“Ooohh, you got it bad.’’

Raphael rolled his eyes playfully. “Shut up, Lightwood. I am going to go see if I can find Magnus. Try to have a bit fun, yeah?’’

“I’ll try.’’

Alec watched Raphael disappear and looked down at his cup, noticing it was empty. He pushed himself off the wall and made his way over to the kitchen to get a refill. Just as he was opened to walk inside, he bumped against someone and the person’s glass spilled all over his dark blue button up shirt.

“Oh shit,’’ the person cursed and Alec’s blood ran cold. Magnus. “Alec, I am so sorry.’’

“It’s fine.’’ Alec said in a distant voice. Magnus however grabbed a towel and start rubbing it against his shirt in an attempt to clean it up. “I think you’re making it worse.’’

“I am so sorry. I can fix this.’’ Magnus grabbed Alec’s wrist, ignoring his protests and dragged him to the closest bathroom, closing the door behind them. “Take your shirt off.’’

“Excuse me?’’ Alec asked astounded.

“I’ll clean up that stain.’’ Magnus said, turning the faucet on and putting the tiniest bit of soap in it. “I can-’’ He turned around but froze in the spot.

Alec had unbuttoned his shirt and Magnus eyes skimmed over his abs and chest. Damn, Alec had gotten hot. Alec shrugged off his button up shirt and raised an eyebrow at Magnus. “Like what you see?’’

“Oh you have no idea.’’ He then shook his head, trying to snap out of his staring daze and reached for the button up shirt Alec reached out. He put it in the sink and washed it quickly. He then searched through some cabinets and found a hairdryer. Plugging it in he carefully blew the button up shirt dry. After a few minutes he smiled, the stain was gone. “Tada! Here you go!’’

Alec took the shirt back and shrugged it on while Magnus shamelessly took another peek at his delicious looking abs. Once Alec finished buttoning it up he cleared his throat.

“Thanks. I guess. I should-’’ He pointed towards the door and made his way to leave the bathroom, but a hand wrapped around his wrist and all of a sudden he was being spun around and bumped against Magnus’ chest. The two stared at one other for a while and Alec let his eyes slip down to the others lips.

And before they knew it the tension drew the two together, mouths clashing together, hands moving frantically over each others bodies, tugging at clothes along the way. Somehow, they managed to stumble up the stairs without disconnecting their lips. Magnus’ mind was hazy from the few beers he had. He wasn’t completely drunk, but he was on the verge of it. He was a little bit more then tipsy, but he couldn’t find himself to care when a certain tall, dark and handsome man was kissing and nipping at his neck. Magnus felt like he was on fire, he pushed them against the wall. A breathy gasp escaped Alec’s lips as his back met the wall, before turning into a moan when Magnus latched himself onto his neck, sucking and biting at the skin. Little whimpers and moans fell from his lips as he turned his head to the side, giving Magnus better access. He twisted his hand in his black hair, tugging at it when Magnus sucked a hickey on his neck.

“Oh, Magnus.’’ Alec moaned out and tried to get Magnus closer to him, even thought they were pressed up against one other. Magnus relished the sounds Alec made, he wanted to hear them over and over again. He wanted to lay Alec in bed and make love to him for the rest of his life. He wanted to hold Alec and never let him go.

Magnus pressed a soft kiss against the hickey which caused Alec to shiver. He kissed up his neck, his jaw and then softly connected their lips together. This kiss was different then the ones they shared before. This one was sweet, gentle- loving. Alec felt like he was on cloud nine, he never wanted this to stop. He never wanted Magnus to stop loving him. The two broke apart slowly, their eyes still closed as they wanted to relive this moment over and over. Eventually Alec blinked his eyes open, lifting one of his hands and caressing Magnus’ cheek softly. Magnus nuzzled his face in his palm and then his eyes fluttered open, golden brown eyes locking with hazel ones. They stood there just getting lost in each others eyes. Alec’s hand slid down his arm and then he tangled their fingers together. Magnus’ noticed the playful, naughty twinkle in his eyes and before he knew it he was dragged into one of the guest rooms. It suddenly became hard to breathe when his face was being cupped by two big hands and he was being pressed against the door as two eager lips smashed against his lips.

“Alec.’’ Magnus whispered as he was being showered with gentle but eager kisses. He wanted nothing more then to continue this but he needed to be sure this was what Alec wanted. The tall man had been drinking a whole lot more then Magnus had and he didn’t want Alec to regret a thing. “Alexander, wait. Wait.’’

“What?’’Alec abruptly stopped kissing his neck and pulled back to look Magnus in the eyes worriedly. “Did I hurt you? Oh my god- I’m reading into this completely wrong, aren’t I? You don’t want too- I-’’

“No, no, no.’’ Magnus rushed out and grabbed his hands tightly. “I want this more then anything, you have no idea. But I’m not sure if- if this is what you want.’’

Alec furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion. “What? What do you mean?’’

“I just-’’ Magnus closed his eyes, thinking about what he was going to tell Alec. He placed on of his hands on his chest, he was so nervous that his hand started patting around his chest, before ending up on his shoulder. “I don’t want you to regret this. Us. You’re not thinking straight-’’

“No shit, I’m gay.’’

At that, Magnus let out a laugh and dropped his head, shaking his head in disbelief as he could feel Alec’s shoulders shake with silent laughter. “I’m serious!’’ He huffed playfully. Alec fondly rolled his eyes before cupping his face.

“Magnus,’’ He said firmly. “I want this. I want you, some alcohol isn’t going to change that. I’ve wanted you for so long...’’ He slurred hoarsely.

“You’re drunk Alexander. Your first time should be-’’

“With you.’’

Alec leaned his head against Magnus’ shoulder. Magnus closed his eyes and wrapped his arms tightly around him wanting to hold him as close as possible. After a short while, he felt tiny butterfly kisses against his neck. Alec kissed him softly and then pulled back to look him in the eye.

“I want this.’’ Alec said in a low voice. “Do you?’’

Magnus stared in Alec’s eyes for a while, before eventually saying without any hesitation, “Yes. I do.’’

Alec let out a breathy ‘thank god’ before moving forward and capturing Magnus’ lips in a far more passionate kiss. He pushed himself up against Magnus, wanting to feel the other as close as possible. All of a sudden he felt himself pinned against the door, with a very eager Magnus nibbling on his bottom lip. Opening his lips with a soft moan, Alec could feel his knees buckled when Magnus licked his way inside and their tongues met in a battle of domination. Eventually, Alec surrendered and let Magnus explore his mouth, clinging to him as if he was his life line.

Magnus moved his hand up to Alec’s sweater and slipped his them underneath it, slowly lifting the material up while exploring his naked skin. Alec shivered at the touch of Magnus’ slightly cold hands. He was in complete heaven as he reached his arms up so Magnus could take his sweater off. Magnus tossed it somewhere in the room and immediately started kissing down his neck and his chest. Alec’s eyes fluttered shut and he arched his chest in Magnus’ lips. He skin felt like it was on fire, every place that Magnus kissed tingled, the butterflies in his stomach were going wild and his heart was thundering so loudly in his chest that he felt like he was going to pass out.

Magnus kissed Alec’s stomach with soft, loving kisses before he felt two hands under his armpits and he was being lifted up, his mouth meeting Alec’s in another passionate, heated kiss. Alec started unbuttoning his shirt and pushed it over his shoulders once he was done. Magnus flailed his arms to try and get the shirt off without tearing his lips away from Alec and once his shirt fell to the floor, he pushed himself close against Alec. He moaned as their bare chests touched, their heated skin pressed against one other, hands exploring every little inch of their bodies. Alec placed his hands on Magnus’ shoulder and he started pushing him backwards towards the bed.

Magnus felt the back of his knees hit the back and wrapped an arm around Alec’s shoulder and waist, spinning them around before tumbling down on the bed, their lips never breaking. Their crotches thrusted against one other and both boys moaned at the friction, Alec biting his lip in pleasure. Magnus looked down at the handsome man that was laying under him, his heart fluttering pathetically in his chest. Alec stared back, cupping Magnus’ face and pushing a strand of hair from his face. Magnus was so beautiful and the way he was staring down at Alec -so loving- made it hard for him to breathe. Magnus slowly leaned down and locked their lips together in another kiss that was passionate but gentle. Alec kissed back, his hands trailing up and down Magnus’ tan, muscled back. The light touches of Alec’s hand on his back caused goosebumps to arise and he started kissing his way down his chest.

He took one of Alec’s nipples in his mouth while he brushed his thumb over the other one. Alec gasped and arched his back into Magnus’ mouth, waves of pleasure rushing through him. Magnus smirked to himself and continued his way down, taking his time admiring his abs, licking and biting at some place. Alec mewled and thrust his hips up. His pants were becoming a little too tight for his liking and he just wanted Magnus to do something. Magnus reached the hem of his pants and he looked up at Alec, their eyes locking. Their eyes were blown with lust and desire. Magnus finally reached out and undid the button of his pants before leaning closer and taking the zipper between his teeth and pulling it down, his eyes never leaving Alec’s. Alec moaned and tossed his back because, __fuck,__ Magnus looked hot.

“Magnus!’’ Alec whined and thrusted his hips up in the air as the other man took his pants off. “Please- I can’t- I need-’’

Magnus leaned over him and kissed his face, before moving to his ear to whisper. “What is it that you desire, Alexander?’’

“Y-You- I need-’’ Alec stuttered, his cheeks turning bright red. “M-Mouth.’’

“Do you need my mouth, Alexander?’’ Magnus purred. “Do you need my mouth on your pretty cock?’’ He bit on Alec’s earlobe as one of his hands cupped his underwear.

Alec cried out and bucked his hips up. “Yes! _Yesyesyeysyes _,__  please.’’ He babbled in pleasure as he kept rolling his hips in Magnus’ hand.

Magnus smirked and kissed and bit his way down again. He had an obsession with Alec’s chest and abs, he just couldn’t help himself. Finally, he yanked Alec’s underwear off and he teasingly kissed his inner thighs. When he heard him whine in frustration, he decided he had enough teasing and he gently took Alec’s cock and wrapped his lips around him. Alec choked on a moan, with one hand he grabbed the sheets tightly in his hand and the other made it’s way in Magnus’ hair. Magnus slowly moved up and down, taking his time to pleasure his lover and kissed the top of the head before moving back down again. Alec was fisting the sheets so hard his knuckled turned wide, broken moans were spilling from his lips and he could feel the heat tighten in his stomach.

“Oh, Magnus.’’ He moaned loudly. “I-I’m close, I-I’m gonna-’’

Magnus pulled off and Alec whined. Magnus smiled and leaned to peck his lips when they heard laughter down the hallway. Alec stared at him with wide eyes and mouthed ‘the door’. The music downstairs could still boomed loudly through the house and they could hear all the other people have a good time, so they didn’t really have to be quiet, but they surely didn’t want to get caught. Magnus jumped off the bed and rushed to the door to lock it, grabbing his pants on his way back to the bed and fished a bottle of lube and a condom out. He climbed back on the bed and at Alec’s raised eyebrows he playfully rolled his eyes.

“I want to be prepared.’’ Magnus said amused, leaning in to kiss his lips. Alec started fiddling with Magnus’ belt during their kiss and unzipped his pants.

“Off.’’ Alec huffed. Magnus chuckled and tugged his pants and underwear off. Alec shamelessly scanned his eyes down Magnus’ body and he would be lying if he denied his mouth was watering at the sight. Magnus straddled his lap again and grabbed the lube and popped the cap open and squeezing an amount on his fingers before carelessly tossing the bottle over his shoulder.

He pressed his lips against Alec’s. “This is going to hurt a bit...’’ He whispered a he pressed one of his fingers against his entrance. Alec nodded and kissed him back, wincing as he felt Magnus’ finger enter him. Magnus distracted him with kisses and whispered soft praises in his ear as he moved his finger and not long after that he was able to enter a second and a third. Not even a second after that Alec arched his back, crying out in sheer pleasure. “There, there!’’ He moaned, clinging to Magnus’ back.

Magnus pulled his fingers out and Alec whimpered at the loss of which he simply kissed him again. Magnus then lubed himself up and was about to position himself at Alec’s entrance when he was suddenly pushed on his back and Alec towered out above him.

“I wanna ride you.’’ Alec huskily whispered and holy shit, Magnus lost the ability to talk for a second.

His throat felt dry and the sound that left his mouth sounded like a mix of a squeak and a moan. He helped his cock align with Alec’s entrance and then placed his hands on his hips and guided him on his length, making sure Alec took his time and didn’t hurt himself. Alec placed his hands on Magnus’ chest and bit his lip and dug his nails in his skin as he tried to get adjust to Magnus inside of him. Alec leaned down and kissed Magnus to distract himself from the pain. When he felt the pain subside he gently starting moving his lips. He moaned against Magnus lips and pulled back, tilting his head back, his eyes closed in pleasure and little ‘ah’s escaping his lips. Those sounds sounded so hot Magnus and he wanted to hear them forever. Alec started to move faster and Magnus groaned deep in his throat.

“Fuck,’’ He cursed breathlessly. “You like that? Does it feel good?’’

“Yeah,’’ Alec moaned loudly. “Oh you feel so good. So big.’’ Alec hummed before leaning down and taking one of Magnus nipples in his mouth, causing the other to arch his back.

“Oh, Alexander!’’ Magnus cried out.

Overcome by arousal Magnus sat up in bed, holding himself up with one arm while he wrapped the other around Alec’s waist and buried his face in his neck, sucking at his skin while thrusting up roughly.

“Yes!’’ Alec screamed, his arms wrapping around Magnus’ shoulders and his digging into his skin. “Right there. Oh fuck yes, fuck me like that. Magnus, oh fucking hell so good. Harder, oh right there yeah.’’ Alec babbled completely lost in his own pleasure.

Magnus moaned against his skin and eventually leaned his head up to meet Alec in a heated, open-mouthed and tongue wrestling kiss. Magnus and Alec were moving in perfect harmony, their moans and cries drawn out by the loud music from the party and the laughter of the guests.

“Magnus,’’ He whimpered against the others lips. “I can’t- I-I am going to cum- I need to-’’

Magnus kissed up his ear while his hand sneaked between their heated bodies to wrap around Alec’s leaking cock and stroked it. He pressed a kiss against Alec’s ear.

“Cum for me, baby.’’ He whispered seductively. “You’re such a good boy for me. Cum for me, baby.’’

Alec felt a wave pleasure hit him as he exploded over Magnus’ hand, their stomachs and chests, his head tossed back as he screamed Magnus' name in complete and utter pleasure. His body trembled with the aftershock of his orgasm and he mewled in pleasure as Magnus kept thrusting, chasing his own orgasm.

“Alexander!’’ Magnus cried out as he came and held the boy tightly against him. Magnus fell back on the bed, Alec on his chest, both out of breathe.

“Damn.’’ Alec choked out.

“Damn.’’ Magnus agreed.

Alec shifted his hips and gently moved off of Magnus’ length and fell down next to him on the bed as Magnus took of the condom and threw it away. Alec wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or because of their recent activities but he his eyelids were beginning to drop and sleep was wrapping around him like a warm blanket. He cuddled up to Magnus’ side and rested his head on his chest, letting sleep take over.

Magnus stared down at the now sleeping boy and ran his hand through his hair, pressing a kiss against it before pulling him closer and wrapping his arms around him. After a few seconds sleep started to come onto Magnus as well and he let himself be pulled into the soothing darkness knowing that he would dream about a certain handsome man.

They would talk in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how sometimes drunked sex is fast and messy and stuff?
> 
> Yeah I think I managed to write fluffy drunken love making instead xD
> 
> If you want to follow me you can do that on these Social Media's: (I am currently NOT taking prompts! But you can still follow me on these social media's to be up to date on when you can send me prompts again!)  
> Tumblr: [AnjaWritingsx](http://anjawritingsx.tumblr.com/)!  
> Twitter: [AnjaxNS](https://twitter.com/AnjaxNS/)!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after and a step in the right direction.  
> And lots of feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! I AM BACK WITH THIS STORY.
> 
> Oh my god, I hate self praising most of the time but I am so incredibly proud of this chapter!!  
> I know you guys had to wait a long time and I sincerely hope you guys love this chapter just as much as I do!  
> Please, please, pleeeaaase let me know in the comments what you thought! Comments and kudo's are life and love and they are what keeps me driving to write this story and all my other ones!

_"But I flip that switch and go for it_

_Cause life's a roadside, riptide,_

_Love Wreck Thrill Ride''_

When Alec first blinked his eyes open he immediately scrunched them shut. The sunlight that came seeping into the room through the curtains made his already painful head pound even more. He groaned and buried his head in the sheets. Why did he have to drink so much? He didn’t remember much from last night, not even how he got home. He stretched his legs and froze when he heard someone grunt sleepily from behind him. It was then that he noticed someone had an arm wrapped around his waist.

Alec shot up in bed, his heart pounding in his chest. The first thing he noticed was that he was in fact not at home. The second thing he noticed was the clothes that were scattered across the floor. Closing his eyes hoping that this was all a nightmare, and to stop his head from exploding, he turned his head to look at the body next to him and opened them, blinking in surprise.

“Holy _fuck!_ ’’

Alec hadn’t meant to shout but he could not believe who was laying next to him in bed. Who he had __sex__  with. Magnus Bane, his ex-best friend, of all people. Magnus had jumped awake when he heard Alec shout and yelped, tumbling off the bed. Alec sat frozen on the bed, staring at the edge of the bed with wide eyes. Magnus pushed himself up and rubbed his head.

“Man, did you have to be so loud?’’ He groaned before looking up, his blood running cold when he saw Alec staring back at him. “Alexander..’’

“Don’t call me that.’’ Alec said, finally gaining control over his limbs and swinging his legs off the bed, grabbing his underwear and tugging it on. Magnus looked down on the duvet before pushing himself up from the ground and sitting down on the edge of the bed.

“Do you...’’ He trailed off, not really knowing how to finish the sentence. He wanted Alec to remember but he also knew how Alec felt about him. He just wanted everything to be the way it was before. He wanted nothing more then to be with Alec.

Alec tugged his shirt over his head and glared at Magnus via the mirror, the cold look sending shivers down Magnus’ spine. “I do.’’ Came the harsh reply. “Even if I didn’t, I think I can count two and two together.’’ Alec waved his hand around the room.

Magnus got up and marched over to Alec when he shrugged on his jacket. He stretched his hand out to place it on his arm but Alec ripped it away before Magnus could touch it. He glared at Magnus who took a step back. “Alexa- Alec... Just listen to me, we need to talk about this.’’

“No we don’t. Last night never happened, this never happened. I am going to walk out that door and leave your _girlfriend’s_  house. And we never speak of this again. Do you understand?’’

“No.’’ Magnus glared. “I do _not_  understand. Last night meant something Alec! It meant something to me and I know it meant something to you! And Camille’s-’’ He closed his eyes. “Camille’s not my girlfriend, not anymore. Not now I know what I really want.’’

Alec took a step closer to Magnus, his glare hardening. “Do you think this is a game?’’ He hissed. “That you can fuck me and I’d jump in your arms now that you confessed that? I don’t like being played with, Bane. You don’t know what you _really_  want, you think everyone wants you but as soon as you get tired of them you dump them.’’

Magnus’ eyes watered. “That’s not true.’’

“It is though!’’ Alec snapped. “I am living proof of it. I was your best friend but as soon as you found better people you dropped me. I am nothing but a toy to you.’’

“Alexander, please!’’ Magnus cried out helplessly, tears stinging his brown eyes. “I- I love you. I always have. From the first moment I met you. There’s no one I’d rather be with then with you. Alexander-’’ Magnus tried to grab his hands but Alec stepped back from his and held his hands up.

“This doesn’t change anything.’’ Alec’s voice quivered. “You ruined this. You ruined any chance of us being together by ditching me when I needed you the most. Confessing how you feel now can’t erase that.’’ Alec’s voice cracked and he looked away from his eyes, clenching his jaw. “You’ve changed so much that I don’t even recognize my best friend anymore. My best friend who I fell in love with. You and I- We _can’t_  be together, Magnus. You hurt me more then anyone ever did. If you really feel that way about me and if you really want to be with me... You’ll have to work very hard to gain my respect and trust for you back.’’

With that Alec turned away and stalked over to the door, leaving a silently crying Magnus standing in the middle of the room. Alec yanked the door open but paused. “The choice is yours.’’ He whispered, his words still hanging in the room after he closed the door behind himself and left.

* * *

 

Alec jogged down the stairs and scanned the living room over that was a plain mess. His eyes stopped when he noticed his brother on the couch, fast asleep and hugging a pillow to his chest, his head resting in Sebastian’s lap who was fast asleep in a rather uncomfortable angle. Alec walked over and stood behind the couch, pushing Jace off of it.

Jace yelped. “Wha- Whaz happenin’?’’ He mumbled sleepily as he looked around. He rubbed his eyes before blinking and looked up at Alec who was clutching his sides and laughing. “Asshole.’’ He muttered.

Sebastian stirred awake and stretched his back, groaning in discomfort as he moved his sore neck around, rubbing his sleepy eyes as well. “What’s going on? What time is it?’’

“It’s 9.’’ Alec said before turning his attention to Jace and tossing his jacket at him. “Get up, we’re leaving.’’

Jace got up and tugged his jacket on, eyeing his brother worriedly. “Is everything okay? Did something happen?’’

Magnus came bounding down the stairs and locked eyes with Alec as he looked up. Alec averted his eyes and clenched his jaw. “Nothing special,’’ He said. “I just want to go home, Isabelle and Clary must be worried. I’ll wait in the car, yeah?’’

Jace nodded and watched him leave with curious eyes. He turned back to Sebastian who smiled at him from his spot on the couch and gave him a small smile back.

“I had fun last night.’’ Sebastian chuckled as he lifted one hand to scratch at his temple. Jace blushed and licked his lips, walking back over.

“Look, um...’’ Jace started softly. “I don’t remember much from last night but... did something happen between-’’ Jace moved his finger between Sebastian and himself. Sebastian smiled and closed his eyes.

“Nothing happened.’’ He whispered reassuringly. “But,’’ He added, scooting closer to Jace and placing his hand on his thigh. “That doesn’t mean I don’t want anything to happen at all.’’

Jace gulped and licked his lips again, Sebastian’s hand burning where he touched him. Was it getting hot in here? “Sebastian.’’ He said, shaking his head. “We can’t. I am with Clary. I love her.’’

Sebastian leaned back, hurt flashing across his eyes and nodded slightly. “Right... Of course. I’m sorry, I guess I read your actions wrong. I’ll... go.’’

Jace watched with sad, wide eyes as Sebastian got up and sauntered off to the kitchen, he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He definitely felt something for Sebastian but did he still feel something for Clary? Was it even useful to still be in a relationship with her when he clearly had feelings for someone else?

Jace shook his head to get those questions out of his head and got up, making his way out of the house and over to the car where Alec was, very impatiently, waiting for him.

* * *

 

Isabelle, Lydia and Clary were sitting at the dining table, each with their own cup of coffee. Isabelle’s dark hair was bulled up in a messy ponytail while Clary had hers pulled up in a messy bun on top of her head. Unlike her brothers, Isabelle and Lydia did go home yesterday evening. Simon had felt better in the morning so Clary had decided to go over to her friend’s and boyfriend house to come and say hi and ask how the party was.

“It was packed, as always.’’ Isabelle laughed, drinking some of her coffee. “And of course there was way too much alcohol. But some people know how to make use of that, so it wasn’t all a waste.’’

“Camille sure knows how to throw parties indeed.’’ Lydia sighed and she rubbed her temples. “Man, I shouldn’t have drunk so much last night.’’

Isabelle smiled apologetically and leaned forward to press a kiss to her girlfriend’s head. Clary watched the exchange with a small smile on her face but it quickly disappeared again. She couldn’t stop thinking about Jace. He had been acting so strange lately and Clary had no clue what to do about it. It worried her and she knows she shouldn’t push him for information, that he would talk to her whenever he was ready but she just didn’t know how to handle the situation really.

“¿Cuál es el problema, querida?’’ Isabelle reached over to place her hand over Clary’s and looked at her worriedly. Lydia tilted her head curiously, silently telling her she was there to listen. Clary offered her friends a small smile.

“I don’t know.’’ Clary sighed and brought a hand up to scratch at her forehead. “It’s Jace, I just- I don’t know what to do with him. I can feel that there is something bothering him but... He’s just not letting me in. I mean if there’s anything bothering him then I want to try and help him, you know? ‘’

Isabelle just smiled warmly and squeezed her hand. “I understand it, querido. But that’s just how Jace is. He always feels like he needs to handle his problems on his own. He always went to talk to Alec when something was bothering him and very, very often he would come to me for advice. I think he just feels more comfortable talking about it with his friends, you know?’’

Clary stared at her mug off coffee, not saying a word. Lydia reached over the table to gently place her hand on her arm. “Clary, if it worries you so much, why don’t you just ask him what’s wrong? I am sure that if you ask him he’ll open up to you.’’

“You two are right,’’ Clary smiled and touched her friend’s hands. “I don’t know what I’d do without you two. I talked to Simon about it but he wasn’t much of a help since he was half asleep most of the time and talked gibberish.’’ She giggled, causing Isabelle and Lydia to laugh too.

The backdoor opened and Jace and Alec stumbled in, mumbling softly to each other. They looked up when they entered the kitchen, smiling at the girls. Isabelle and Lydia smiled and waved back while Clary offered Alec a smile, but frowned when Jace refused to meet her eye. Jace and Alec sat down at the table. Alec hissed as he sit down, blushing furiously as they all stared at him. It was silent for two seconds before Isabelle started grinning to brightly.

“Your ass hurts!’’ She said loudly and Alec thought she was way too happy about that fact. “Oh my god, Alec! Did you find a cute guy at the party and hooked up with him!?’’

Lydia leaned her head on her hands and smiled at Alec too. Alec hated them all. “You animal!’’ She giggled. “I didn’t see for the kind of person to hook up with random man at parties!’’

“I’m not.’’ Alec sighed and saw that Jace was looking him over, a frown on his face. “It’s none of your business as to what happened to my ass. I don’t kiss and tell.’’

Clary, Isabelle and Lydia had burst out in laughter while Jace just raised his eyebrows in offense. He clearly wasn’t amused that Alec lost his virginity at a party and he hadn’t even told him.

“So, you went and hooked up with a nice guy and you didn’t even bother to tell your best friend about your wild plans?’’

“It wasn’t planned.’’ Alec snapped, causing everyone at the table to stop laughing and fall silent. “And there’s nothing funny about it because it’s not gonna happen again!’’ He fell silent and stared at the table, more whispering to himself. “It’s never happening again.’’

Before anyone could say something, Alec shoved his chair backwards and got up, stomping up the stairs and slamming the door closed. Isabelle wanted to get up and walk after her brother but Lydia gently gripped her wrist and shook her head.

“I think he wants to be alone right now. If he wants to talk about it, he’ll let us know. I promise.’’

Isabelle sat back down and stared at Jace who had his lips pursed and eyebrows furrowed in a frown. “Jace, did you see anything? Maybe who Alec was talking to or went upstairs with?’’

Jace shook his head. “I didn’t see a thing. I am not his babysitter you know, he’s 19 Iz. He knows how to take care of himself. Although...’’ He trailed off with wide eyes. “I did see him talking to Raphael.’’

“No way.’’ Clary shut down immediately. “Raphael and Alec would never hook up. They get along but they are not close and besides, Raphael is too head over heels for Simon.’’

“Yeah!’’ Lydia agreed. “When are those two getting married actually?’’ She asked jokingly, causing Clary to chuckle.

“He was texting with him this morning before I left. His face was red but I don’t think it was because of his fever.’’ Clary stifled a giggle. “He told me Raphael would be over later today so I think we can expect wedding invitations any minute now.’’

Isabelle and Lydia laughed while Jace stared wordlessly in front of him, nibbling on his bottom lip. He wanted to talk to Clary. He needed to tell her what was going on with him and what he was feeling for Sebastian. And that he- That he wanted to be with him. Clary tilted her head at him and snapped her fingers in front of his face.

“Earth to Jace!’’

He turned to her with fierce eyes. “Can we talk?’’

Clary was startled by the intense way he looked at her but silently nodded her head, getting up and following him up stairs, casting a confused glance over her shoulder towards her friends who just motioned for her to follow him. Clary sighed shakily as she followed him up the stairs. She wasn’t sure what to expect from this talk.

* * *

 

“You slept with Alec?!’’

“Louder.’’ Magnus snorted. “I don’t think they heard you in Europe.’’

“Magnus, I am serious!’’ Raphael said and grabbed him by the shoulders. “You can’t just shake this off like it means nothing to you! You slept with Alec, that’s a big deal.’’

“It’s not that deep.’’ Magnus huffed, focusing his attention back on the coffee machine when a hurt look crossed his eyes. “Alec made pretty sure that that was clear.’’

“What do you mean?’’

“I mean that Alexander Lightwood hates my guts.’’ Magnus whispered, trying his best to blink the tears away. He turned back to Raphael who’s angry mood deflated the minute he saw how broken his best friend was. “I told him Rapha.’’ He sniffled. “I told him how I felt but it... it didn’t matter to him. He said that my confession wasn’t enough to fix what was broken and then he just... he left. But-’’

“But what?’’ Raphael asked carefully.

“He said he’s in love with me too.’’ Magnus wiped across his eyes. “Or was... He said he fell in love with his best friend but that now he didn’t even recognize me as his best friend anymore.’’ Magnus whimpered and stared at Raphael with glossy eyes. “I fucked up so bad, Rapha. He could’ve been mine all along.’’

Raphael sighed and pulled his friend in an embrace, holding him tight when he felt his body start to shake. Magnus clenched his fingers in Raphael’s jacket, his eyeliner smudging and staining Raphael’s clothes but he knew the younger lad didn’t care.

“What do I do Rapha?’’ Magnus choked out. “I don’t know what to do.’’

“It’s quite simple. Alec says he doesn’t recognize his best friend anymore, so why don’t you start acting like his best friend again?’’ Raphael asked as Magnus pulled away from the hug and wiped his eyes. “I’m not saying that Alec will forgive you right that second but if you show him you are all in and want to do anything to win his heart back, this might be a good start.’’

Magnus scrunched up his nose, sniffling and thinking for a while. “But- What will Camille and her clique say? I-’’

Raphael started at him in disbelief. “Are you kidding me Magnus? Who the _fuck_  cares about what Camille thinks? She’s the reason of your broken friendship after all. You never needed her Magnus nor should you care about what she thinks or what she says. You just... need to be yourself.’’

Magnus blinked at Raphael, letting his friend’s advice sink in and he all of a sudden realized that Raphael was right. Hell, when was the last time he had an original thought that wasn’t planted in his head by Camille? He couldn’t believe how dense he had been, how could he not have noticed her manipulative behavior before?

“Talking about me?’’ Camille smirked as she strutted in the room, her heels clicking against the tiles as she made her way over to Magnus. She draped her arm across his shoulders and leaned in to press a kiss against his cheek. “Good morning, darling. I missed you last night.’’

Magnus and Raphael shared a look, his friend silently telling him to stand up to her now. He was scared that if he didn’t take the chance now, Magnus would never have the guts to do it. Magnus took grabbed her wrist and took her arm off his shoulders and turned to look at her.

“Camille, I think you and I need to talk.’’

“That’s my cue,’’ Raphael said walking past Magnus and Camille. “I’ll be getting my stuff together in the guest bedroom if you need me, buddy.’’ He smiled at Magnus before glancing at Camille, then turning around and leaving the room.

“What’s the matter, Maggie?’’

“Please. Don’t call me that.’’ Magnus cringed. “I think-’’ He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It was now or never. “I think you and I need to break up. For real this time.’’

Camille’s eyes widened and she clenched her jaw. She wasn’t used to people breaking up with her. She was the one who dumped them and only after a while would come back to them for seconds. She never really cared about her relationships, they were all just toys to her. Magnus had just been to blinded to see that but now he finally did. “Excuse me?’’ She hissed out. “What?’’

“We need to break up. We don’t work together Camille, I think our past attempts at a relationship have proven that. I’m not some toy you can put aside whenever you get bored, Camille. I am a real human being that has feelings.’’

Camille stepped closer to him and placed a perfect manicured hand on his cheek, her eyes silently begging. “Please, Maggie. Don’t do this... I love you, baby.’’

Magnus shook his head and took her hand off of his face. “No, you don’t. You love the idea of me. But as soon as you have had enough you dump my ass only to crawl back later. That’s not how relationships work and I am done.’’

Camille chuckled and shook her head. “Is this because of your silly infatuation with that Lightwood boy? Do I need to remind you that it is not normal to fall in love with the same gender? It’s weird and fucked up and those people need serious help. You’re not gay, darling. At least you didn’t seem gay when you had your tongue down my throat.’’

Magnus could feel his blood boil. It was that he was raised the right way and would never hit a girl, but Camille was pushing him so hard to the edge that he to get a serious grip on himself. “No, _you_  are the one that needs help!’’ He bellowed. “There is nothing wrong with loving the same gender. You don’t fall in love with the _gender _,__ you fall in love with the _person._ ’’ He shook his head, staring at her disappointingly. “I can’t believe I hadn’t seen this side of you before. But I am so glad I see it now, it’s over Camille. We’re done.’’

Camille’s chest heaved in anger, her hands clenching into fists by her side. “You do not get to break up with me!’’ She screeched. “People don’t dump _me!_ I dump _them!_  So I am dumping _you _,__  Magnus Bane! Get out, I don’t want to see you here anymore! Get the fuck out!’’

“Gladly!’’ He snapped and marched to the door. He paused, however, and gracefully turned back to her. “Oh, and there is a name for liking both girls and boys at the same time. It’s called Bisexual, you ignorant bitch.’’

He closed the door quickly when he heard Camille screech and throw a plate in his direction. He flinched when he heard the plate shatter on the other side of the door and shook his head, standing at the bottom of the stairs. They needed to get out of here before Camille went completely insane.

“Santiago!’’ He called up the stairs. “Let’s go! Before Camille comes and chops my head off!’’

“On my way!’’ He heard Raphael shout back and two seconds later the Latino man came bounding down the stairs with his bag, patting Magnus on the back as they hurried out the house and into the car.

Once they were finally on the road, Raphael turned his head to look at his friend. “I am proud of you, amigo.’’

Magnus smiled brightly and Raphael noticed that it was a smile that reached his eyes, making them glow and sparkle. His friend hadn’t smiled like that in months and he couldn’t help but smile himself. “Thank you, mi amigo. I owe you for this.’’

“De nada.’’

* * *

 

Clary and Jace sat silently on the bed, an eerie silence hanging in the room. Neither of them new really what to say after Jace’s confession. Clary had a feeling it would end like this, but she couldn’t deny that she was still hurt by it.

“So.’’ She said softly. “You like Sebastian Verlac?’’

“Yeah.’’ Jace breathed out. “I’m sorry, Clary. I really am. I never meant to hurt you. But I-’’

“Hey,’’ She whispered and gently took his hand in hers. “You don’t have to apologize. You can’t help who you fall in love with Jace. I get it, I do. All I want for you is to be happy.’’ She moved her hand to his cheek and stroked it softly. “Even if that isn’t with me.’’

Jace smiled with tears in his eyes and tugged her against him, hugging her tightly. Clary closed her eyes and buried her face in his shoulder. She rubbed soothing circles on his back and the two of them sat like that for awhile, not saying anything, just holding each other close and enjoying the time they had when they still could. Eventually Clary pulled back and smiled warmly at Jace.

“I think you should call Sebastian and talked to him about all this.’’ She said as her thumb caressed his shoulder.

Jace nodded and bit his lip. “Yeah I think I will.’’ Clary smiled and pressed a last, soft kiss against his cheek before getting up and walking over to the door. “Clary?’’ Jace said as she was about to leave his room. “Thank you for everything. I will always cherish our time together.’’

Clary smiled and tried to blink her tears away. “Me too.’’ She said hoarsely before quickly turning around and leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

Jace sighed before grabbing his phone and sliding through his contacts, his finger hovering above Sebastian’s name. Should he call him? But what if he didn’t want to talk to him? What if he was just waiting for Jace to call him? Taking a deep breath, he tried to silence the voices in his head and pressed the call button, lifting the phone to his ear and nervously biting his nail as he waited for Sebastian to pick up. After a few seconds there was a click.

_“Hello?’’_

Jace’s heart started pounding in his chest and his stomach clenched. “S-Sebastian.. Hi, it’s me. Uhm, it’s Jace.’’

_“...Jace. Hi, what’s uh- what’s up?’’_

He could do this. All he needed to do was ask Sebastian to meet him in the coffee shop to talk, how hard could this be? He was Jace Herondale, he got this.

“Meet up. You. Me. Coffee shop, now?’’

Apparently it was very hard. Even for Jace Herondale.

A soft chuckled came from the other end of the phone. _“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that. Do you think you could repeat that for me?’’_

“Uh- Do you wanna meet up with me in the coffee shop? You and I- We-We need to talk.’’ He sighed out.

 _“I would love too, Jace.’’_  Sebastian said softly. _“I’ll meet you there. Sounds good?’’_

“Sounds fantastic.’’ Jace smiled, feeling a blush coming on to his face. “I’ll see you in like half an hour.’’

_“See you then. Bye, Jace.’’_

“Bye.’’ Jace said, a wave of happiness washing over him. A laugh bubbled up in his chest and he fell back on his bed, simply grinning up at the ceiling. It felt like today would be a great day after all.

* * *

 

Raphael waved at Magnus when he drove off, before turning around and walking into his crush’s house. He greeted Simon’s mom and sister politely before jumping up the stairs. He just felt the need to see Simon, even if he only had been gone for like an hour or so, he had missed the man and needed to be close to him again. They weren’t anything official yet but Raphael was about to change all of that.

He opened the door to Simon’s bedroom and the older man turned his head and smiled when he saw who it was. Raphael’s heard jumped. God Simon looked like a little kid on Christmas morning. He had no idea how one man could make him feel so many things at the same time. He sat down by his bedside and covered his hand with his own.

“Hey,’’ Raphael whispered while practically making heart eyes at Simon. “How are you feeling?’’

“A little better,’’ Simon sniffed. “Normally I am not that quickly effected by a cold but this time around it is different. I am glad you are here though.’’ He said, squeezing his hand softly.

“Me too.’’ Raphael smiled. _Okay Santiago, you got his._ He thought. _Just ask the boy out, it’s not like he’ll refuse and say that he never liked you anyway. Oh god. **Oh god!**_   _What if that_ _**is** the case? What if I read all his signs wrong and I am here foolishly in love while he doesn’t feel the same way. I got I need air. I need-_

Simon stared worriedly at Raphael who had turned slightly pale and was staring at the duvet with wide, panicked eyes. “Raph? You okay?’’

 _I need to get out of here._ Raphael’s thoughts rushed. _He’s going to hate me. He’s going to laugh at me, thinking that I thought he ever felt something for me. Oh my god, I think I am going to be sick. I wanna cry, but I never cry. Well, not when anyone is around at least. I love this man so much and he doesn’t feel the same way and oh god can someone tell me how to breathe?_

Simon moved his hand now up to his face and gently touched his cheek. “Raphael. Hey. Snap out of it. Talk to me, babe.’’

_Ahajshskahkaadahjak. He called me babe. He called me babe. OH GOD SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I AM NOT GOOD AT THESE THINGS! SOMEONE TELL ME-_

And then there was silence in his head. And he felt two wet lips pressed against his. And then his body moved on autopilot, his eyes closing and leaning closer against Simon as one of his hands moved to cup the back of his head, his fingers softly playing with the strands of hair in the nape of his neck. Simon made a happy sound as he felt Raphael kiss him back, his heart jumping happily. After a short while the two slowly pulled apart, their heads still close to one other and both out of breathe.

“Sorry, I eh-’’ Simon rasped sheepishly, a blush covering his cheeks. “I saw you were freaking out. I mean I could hear you thinking and I just-’’

“It’s okay,’’ Raphael laughed out breathlessly, his thumb caressing Simon’s bottom lip. Simon giggled and brushed his nose against his. “I guess that means you like me too?’’

“Of course it does.’’ Simon rolled his eyes fondly. “I’ve had this huge crush on you from the first time I saw you and I... I never thought you would feel the same way.’’

Raphael was staring at his- boyfriend? with serious heart eyes, stroking his cheek tenderly. “I had the same problem. I guess we’re both just idiots.’’

“Cute idiots.’’ Simon chirped, his gaze dropping down to Raphael’s lips. “I really want to kiss you again but I don’t want you to get sick so I-’’

The rest of Simon’s words were muffled by Raphael capturing his lips in a slow kiss and he didn’t even struggle, surrendering to his lover’s warm lips.

* * *

 

Alec was sitting in his room, staring out the window and watching the rain tick against the glass. It had something relaxing, just sitting there, staring out a the city that was being light up by thousands of lights in the darkest of the night. Ever since he was a kid Alec has loved the view. His thoughts wandered back to last night and he swallowed, feeling a lump forming in his throat. Thinking back to it hurt, not because he hated Magnus- Hell, he didn’t even regret sleeping with Magnus really, he was the love of his life after all. After everything. It was just the timing and place that upset him because even though it mean something to him, it nearly didn’t mean as much to Magnus.

Wiping a tear away on his cheek, he tried to get on other thoughts but it didn’t work. He kept replaying last night in his head. He missed Magnus so goddamn much and he hated how he still loved him after everything he had put him through. He wished all of this was real, that Magnus would be sitting here next to him, his head on his shoulder and their fingers laced together. He would whisper sweet nothings in his ear which would make Magnus giggle and blush and in return Magnus would press soft, delicate kisses against his jaw while muttering how much he loved him.

Alec didn’t get it. Why couldn’t they have that? Why was the universe so against them being together? Magnus was the love of his life, he was a hundred procent sure of that, and he really didn’t want to be with anyone else. Especially not since he now had an idea of what it would be like to kiss Magnus. To hold him... and touch him... how it would be to make love with him. Alec’s heart clenched and he sniffled as silent tears rolled down his cheeks, wiping them away furiously with the sleeve of his sweater. He didn’t want to cry. Not about something so stupid like this. The universe had already decided for them that they weren’t meant to be but still Alec kept hoping that Magnus would text him. To say that he loved him, that he was so sorry and would do anything to get him back. That he loved him so much and that he had been an idiot this whole time and that if he could turn back time, he would do it in a heart beat. That he wanted to be in Alec’s arms and never wanted to leave them. That he wanted to hold Alec when he was feeling low and would whisper in his ear that everything would be okay and that he would be his rock. That he would be his someone to lean on when things got to much and he would always defend him. That he wanted to be with him forever and ever more.

But Magnus didn’t text him.

And Alec went to bed that evening, dreading the morning because it meant he had to go back to school, which meant he had to face Magnus Bane and his clique. Closing his eyes, cuddling up in the sheets, a last tear rolled down his cheek.

He hated that he loved Magnus Bane unconditionally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. How do you guys liked that?
> 
> I know it was something all of you were afraid of but I simply had to be realistic here. I'm sorry guys, but it will all be okay! I mean, it's a slowburn of course.
> 
> But I loved, loved, LOVED writing Magnus' charachter development, this is something I am so proud of in this chapter and I hope you guys agree on that! Let me know in the comments!
> 
> Come scream at me on tumblr: @AnjaWritingsx or Twitter: @AnjaxNS!
> 
> Also, I think we all need a Raphael in our lives that gives us such good advice! :')
> 
> Again, leave a kudo, let me know what you thought in the comments, because they are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Much love to you guys and thank you for being so patient with me!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings. Feelings everywhere.
> 
> Have all the ducking feels.
> 
> Oh and two certain people stop being idiots and actually talk.
> 
> Also, feelings.

_"I was drunk from the fumes_

_Of the wicked things we do_

_I was in over drive_

_No way that I'll survive the next one''_

Jace had only been nervous once before in his life. And that had been the moment where he had to pluck up all his courage together and ask Clary out. Now he had been frightened because he had really liked her and he had no idea how he would handle the rejection if she had said no. Now he was meeting up with someone else he really liked and he was feeling even more nervous then before.

Fingerless gloved hands were wrapped around a damping cup of tea. Jace looked out the window while he waited for Sebastian to arrive, his leg bouncing up and down under the table impatiently. He didn’t really know what to expect. Sure, Sebastian was on his way over and they were gonna talk but would Sebastian still be interested in him after he blew him off at first and had been adamant about staying with Clary?

Staring down in his tea, Jace got lost in thought. He thought back how he was raised by a few foster homes because his own parent had been murdered when he was only a toddler. They were on a night out when some gang members tried to rob his mom of her purse which caused his dad to fight them. One of the members had pulled out a gun and that’s when things had escalated. They had shot both his parents, took all the money they had on them and fled the scene. Jace had been at the house of his parent’s friends and been asleep when the friends had received the call. His grandma had picked him up the day after and had whispered everything would be alright.

Because his grandma had not been in the right health condition, Jace was placed in various foster homes. None of the families seemed to know how to take care of Jace since he would only scream and cry when he saw the strange persons who just wanted to take care of him. Jace remembers being finally placed in house with the Lightwoods when he was around six years old. He had instantly connected with Alec who had been seven years old and Isabelle who at the time was five years old. He had never felt more accepted in a family then at that time.

Two years ago his grandma had visited him, both tears in their eyes as they were finally reunited. Jace could definitely tell she was still struggling with everything that happened and with her health but was happy she came to visit him. That day, she gave him his family ring and ever since that day he always wore it on a necklace and had visited her everyday before she passed away two months later.

Jace was startled out of his day dreaming when he felt a hand on his arm and looked up, straight into piercing blue eyes. Sebastian smiled warmly and sat down across from him. “Sorry,’’ he said. “I didn’t mean to startle you.’’

A smile tugged on Jace’s lips and he looked down at his, now lukewarm, tea. “It’s fine, I was just lost in thought I guess.’’

Sebastian shrugged off his coat and wrapped his hands around his own mug, lifting the cup up and taking a sip. Jace’s eyes followed every movement. Sebastian put the cup back down and looked at him. “So I was quite surprised when you called, actually. Why the sudden change of heart?’’

“Our conversation from this morning after the party made me think.’’ Jace licked his dry lips. “You didn’t read my intentions wrong. I did give off signals that I-’’ Jace sighed and closed his eyes.

“That you wanted to be with me?’’

Jace exhaled softly. “Yes. And I meant what I said, I love Clary but- We talked and I told her about everything. About how I feel about you and how close we were at the party and- And that I want more. I want this, us, to mean something.’’

Sebastian’s face flushed pink and he laughed softly, biting his lip to try and stop it from escaping his mouth. “I honestly didn’t see that coming.’’ He chuckled. “But I feel the same way. I’d like for us to try this and make it mean something special.’’

“I wouldn’t want to have it any other way. I guess we should start getting to know each other more if we want this to work. Tell me some more about yourself.’’

Sebastian straightened up and took his cup back in his hands, taking a sip as Jace mirrored his movements. “Well, I am nineteen years old and I was born in Wolverhampton, England where I was raised single-handedly by my father after my mom left not that long after I was born.’’

“Sebastian... I am sorry to hear that.’’ Jace frowned as he watched his eyes turn sad at the memory.

“It is what it is.’’ Sebastian shrugged, running a pale hand through his messy blonde hair. “I’ve been through worse. My dad was so heartbroken about the fact my mom left us he let his anger out on me. Growing up I was told everything was my fault and I got punished for almost everything I did. He’d yell at me, punch me.’’

Sebastian choked and ran his hands over his face. Jace’s own throat tightened and he reached over, taking one of his hands in his own and squeezing reassuringly. Sebastian smiled weakly. “When I fourteen I ran away and got taken in by my aunt. If anything my aunt and uncle were more a family to me then my abusive dad or my ignorant mom have ever been. I had no idea what it parental love feels like.’’

Jace swallowed. “We have that in common.’’ At Sebastian’s confused frown he continued. “My parents were murdered when I was only a toddler. Robbery gone wrong. I’ve been in various foster homes because the families didn’t know how to handle my tantrums. I hadn’t spend much time with my parents but I knew I missed them and for the majority of my life I missed out on real parental love too. Of course I ended up with the Lightwoods and Maryse and Robert are my parents and I honestly have no idea how to thank them for all they have done for me.’’

Sebastian held the blue and brown eyed man’s hand in between his and pressed a soft kiss on his knuckles. “Then I guess we do have that in common.’’

Jace blushed but didn’t pull his hand back, instead he leaned over the table a little. “So England, what’s living there like?’’

“Horrible.’’ Sebastian huffed and Jace let out a loud laugh, throwing his head back and closing his eyes. Sebastian chuckled too. “No, I am over exaggerating. But the weather is nine of the times very bad and the traffic is insane. Honestly, I am glad I moved here to go to this school.’’

“Oh yeah? And why is that?’’

“I met you.’’ Sebastian admitted softly. “And I have never felt more connected to someone like this before.’’

Jace smiled brightly. “I feel the exact same way.’’

* * *

 

Alec had the blankets tucked over his head as he dreamed peacefully until his sister barged inside and jumped on top off him.

“Get up!’’ Isabelle crowded. “We’re going to be late and you are driving us, remember?’’

“I’m not going.’’ Alec huffed out, tugging the blankets back over his head. “I am sick and am staying in bed.’’

Isabelle rolled her eyes and tugged the blankets off the bed, ignoring the deathly glare she got from her brother. “You are not sick. I think you are trying to avoid a certain someone and if you want my advice-’’

“You know, I really don’t.’’

“-Talk to him.’’ Isabelle said sharply. “You two have been best friends since you were kids and were inseparable. You let this get between you guys for three years now. Don’t you think it’s time to sit down and talk?’’

Alec glared down at his sister as he kicked his legs over the edge of the bed, getting up and skimming through his closet. To him, it was too late to sit down and talk about everything that has happened. And what happened at the party made everything ten times more difficult. Magnus’ confession kept swirling around in his head and no matter how much he wanted to deny those words, they made them weak in the knees. He had been waiting years for those words to leave Magnus’ mouth, but not like this. Not now. Alec was just scared that it ended up being one big joke.

“Helloooooo.’’ Isabelle said and poked him in the shoulder. “Are you alright big brother? You’re staring at the same shirt for almost three minutes now.’’

Alec shook his head, snapping out of his daydreaming. “Give me ten minutes,’’ He grumbled. “And I’ll be ready. Go see if Jace is ready to go.’’

Isabelle pursed her lips before turning around and leaving his bedroom, leaving Alec alone. He shrugged the shirt he had been holding on and sighed. He really didn’t want to face Magnus today or their clique for that matter. What had happened at the party had been nothing more then a mistake and he wished it never happened. And on the other hand, he wanted nothing more then to keep thinking about it. It was their special little moment together, something Alec had always dreamed off happening. He always wanted his first time to be with Magnus and now it happened for all the wrong reasons. Maybe he shouldn’t have snapped at Magnus the way he did but he couldn’t help himself. Alec was scared and insecure.

He strutted down the stairs where Isabelle and Jace were talking while waiting for him. Jace smiled and put his arm around his brother’s shoulders. “Are you ready brother?’’

“Yeah.’’ Alec sighed out. “I guess I am. Let the hell begin.’’

Jace laughed as they walked out to the car, getting in the passengers seat next to Alec. “Don’t be so dramatic. I am sure it will be fine.’’

“Says you. You and Sebastian are starting to grow close, Isabelle has Lydia and Clary, Simon has Raphael. Who do I have?’’

“You have all of us.’’ Isabelle reassured him as she leaned forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. “You will always have all of us. You are never alone, big brother.’’

Alec sighed and started the drive to school, parking the car in the lot only half an hour later. Clary, Simon and Raphael made their way over to the car almost immediately. Isabelle smiled and jumped out, hugging Clary and wiggling her eyebrows at Simon and Raphael.

“Looks like someone got their head out of their ass!’’ She laughed.

Simon blushed and Raphael rolled his eyes but squeezed his boyfriend’s hand softly. Alec smiled despite the pang in his chest, wishing that could’ve been Magnus and him. As if he could read his mind, Raphael nodded at him.

“Bane is looking for you.’’

Alec visibly paled and cleared his throat, fumbling with his bag. “I gotta gay- Go. I have got to go.’’ And practically ran in to the school building, leaving his friends behind in confusion.

He went to to his locker to retrieve the study books he needed for the first period, looking around ever so often if he saw someone with black spiked hair and make up on his face making his way over to him. Alec let out a relieved sigh and closed his locker with one hand and held his books in the other. He was about to turn the corner when a group of jocks walked past him and smacked his books out of his hands causing them to scatter across the floor.

“Have a good day, Fagwood.’’

Some students snickered and decided it was fun to kick his books further into the hallway. Alec closed his eyes and took a deep breath before kneeling down to grab the books within his reach. He didn’t look up when a shadow fell over him and knelt down in front of him, offering the other books. Alec lifted his head and a chill was sent down his spine when his eyes locked with the all too familiar brown ones.

“Here.’’ Magnus said softly. “I figured you might want some help. I am sorry Jackson is bothering you. I’ll talk to him about it after practice, I promise.’’

Alec didn’t say anything, he just stared at Magnus in suspicion as he slowly took the books from his tan hand. Then Magnus stood up and offered Alec his hand. Alec slowly took his hand and before he knew it he was pulled onto his feet, standing a _little_  too close to Magnus for his liking. He was so close he could see the golden specks in Magnus’ eyes and that just made them even more beautiful. Alec gulped and took a step back. 

“You don’t have to do that. Talk to Jackson, I mean. Or help me I guess. I don’t think your friends would like it if they saw you hanging with me anyway.’’

Magnus frowned and stuck his hands in the pockets of his jersey. “So what? Listen. I talked to Camille and told her I was done with her and her manipulative behavior and that I didn’t want to be a part of it anymore. I know I should’ve done it a long time ago but... I figured you deserved to know that.’’

“And what? You think this makes right for everything you have done wrong? That I will jump in your arms like you are my hero or something just because you left that sick manipulative group of people so you could be with me-’’

“I didn’t do this for you.’’ Magnus said sharply. “Maybe for a small part, but me leaving Camille and that group? I did that for myself.’’

Alec blinked at him. “What are you doing?’’

Magnus bit his lip. “Fixing what I messed up. Making progress.’’

With that Magnus turned around and sauntered down the hallway, Alec watching after him in pure confusion. He felt a clap on the back and jumped, turning to see Sebastian and Jace standing there.

“Are you alright, bro?’’ Jace asked as he tilted his head. “You know our class is the other way right?’’

“Y-Yeah,’’ Alec breathed, looking over his shoulder to where Magnus had walked off. “Let’s just- go, okay? I want this day to be over with.’’

“Is it because of Magnus? We saw him talking to you. If it was something he did or said you need to tell me, I’ll go after him and show him a lesson-’’

“No Jace. I’m fine. Magnus just... helped. I guess, I am not sure what happened. Can we just go now? Everyone’s staring at us.’’

Sebastian and Jace shared a glance before smiling at Alec. “Sure buddy,’’ Jace said and wrapped his arm around his shoulders again, guiding him through the hallway. “Let’s go.’’

Alec’s mind wandered off to what Magnus said. __“_ Fixing what I messed up. _’’__  Alec didn’t want to get his hopes up and believe that Magnus would be doing this for him but deep down, the words made his heart thump louder and caused butterflies to reawaken in his stomach. He was still weary of Magnus’ meanings and if he really wanted to fix things between them then he still had a really long way ahead of him. Alec wouldn’t forgive him that easily, not again.

Alec sat down in the back of the class, not paying attention at all during the lecture. In front of him were Sebastian and Jace, who kept whispering to each other and often had to stifle their giggles because of what the other had said. And no matter how happy Alec was for his brother that he was feeling happier, he couldn’t help but jealous he didn’t have that. He wanted something like Sebastian and Jace, even if the two were just testing out the waters and would see where it would end up.

Alec just wanted to be loved by someone. Screw that, he wanted to be loved by just _one_  person.

* * *

 

“Have I told you how much I hate my history teacher?’’ Simon huffed as he dropped his tray on the table and let himself fall in the chair next to Clary.

Clary, Lydia and Isabelle who had been talking Jace and Sebastian looked at Simon with big eyes as he took a place at their table. Isabelle and Clary shared a glance, noticeably trying to stifle their laughter.

“About a million times,’’ Lydia chuckled. “But what did he do this time?’’

“We had an assignment due today about the ancient Egypt. I spend my entire weekend on my paper and the asshole gave it a B-. It just pisses me off after all the hard work I put into it. I even had to cancel on Raphael and we got in a fight after that as well.’’ Simon whined, looking down sadly.

Isabelle, who sat across from Simon, chuckled as said Latino approached Simon from behind and covered his eyes. Raphael chuckled. “Guess who?’’

“Hey.’’ Simon chirped and tugged Raphael’s hands down, grinning up at his boyfriend. “Come sit next to me.’’

Raphael pressed a swift kiss to Simon’s hair before sitting down next to him, his right arm resting on the back of Simon’s chair. Lydia pressed a kiss to Isabelle’s cheek, whispering to her she would see her in Chemistry and picked her tray up and left the table. She didn’t look up from her conversation with Clary when she noticed from the eye of the corner someone sitting down next to her. She turned her head and arched an eyebrow when she saw Magnus sitting there.

“Um,’’ Isabelle huffed, blowing a strand of black hair out of her face. “I think you are lost. The table with the popular kids is all the way over there, right next to the trashcans.’’

Magnus winced. “I guess I deserved that one. But I don’t sit with them anymore. I- I am not even their friend anymore. I know I’ve hurt all of you too and I just want to let you know how sorry I am.’’

Just then Alec and Jace walked towards the table, Alec frowning when he saw Magnus sitting there. Jace placed his tray down next to Clary and kept glancing between Alec and Magnus, feeling the tension grow. Alec’s grip on his tray tightened and he clenched his jaw.

“What are you doing here?’’ He hissed. Magnus flinched and he lowered his head.

“I told you. I want to make things right. I know you won’t forgive me immediately but I want to at least try.’’

Alec tossed his head back and let out a humorless laugh. “You know, maybe you should’ve thought about that three years ago. When I needed you. Listen, if you want to make things right then stay away from me.’’

Magnus bit his lip, nodding his head then. “Message received very clearly.’’ And with that he got up and walked outside. Raphael huffed and got up too, walking past Alec and smacking the back off his head.

“He’s trying, idiot.’’ Raphael glared at him before walking after his best friend.

Alec sighed and sat down, trying to ignore the stares he got from everyone. Eventually he looked at them and arched an eyebrow. “What?’’

“You could at least let him try to make things right you know?’’ Isabelle sighed, grabbing her orange and peeling the skin off. “Did he do things wrong? Yes. Has he fucked up? Yes. Do I think he is being legit about making things right? I am. Besides, you two are way too oblivious.’’

Alec’s eyebrows furrowed together. “What are you talking about?’’

Isabelle just smirked and popped an orange slice in her mouth. “You’ll see.’’

* * *

 

Magnus sat by the pond just behind the school. It was chilly outside but Magnus didn’t care, he was someone who liked the cold. He loved the winter, he loved snow, he loved ice. He loved how he would build snowmen with his parents when he was younger or how his dad taught him ice skating. He remembered the hot chocolate by the fireplace afterwards. And of course the winter season came with Christmas and let’s be honest, who doesn’t love Christmas? Admitted, the warmth in the summer was nice, but the winter season had his heart. Magnus heard footsteps from behind him but he didn’t turn to see who it was, he just knew.

“Hey bud.’’ Raphael said and moved to sit down next to him on the grass, staring over the water. “Think it will frost enough this year so we can go ice skating?’’

A laugh bubbled up in Magnus’ throat. “You just always know what I’m thinking about, my friend.’’

“What are best friends for?’’

“You wish that he was your best friend.’’ A voice behind them huffed. The two turned around in surprise to see Catarina and Ragnor standing there. The two sat down beside them. “I’m his actual best friend.’’

“Of course you are, my dearest Cabbage.’’

“We saw you walking outside,’’ Catarina said. “How is your plan going to win Alec back?’’

“Horrible.’’ Magnus snorted. “He wants nothing to do with me. Who can blame him? For the past three years I have been nothing but an- an asshole to him. And for what? Because I wanted people to like me? I had people who liked me. Who-’’ Magnus squeezed his eyes shut. Catarina slid her hand into his and squeezed it reassuringly. “I could’ve had everything I dreamed off. Not only would I have had friends that were like family to me, I’d have Alexander. But I had to give it up just to be someone I’m not.’’

“It’s never too late, Magnus.’’ Catarina whispered softly. “You need to keep trying. Alec is hurt but he doesn’t mean what he says too you. He feels the same way, you know that. He just needs some convincing.''

“And time,’’ Ragnor added. “Time heals all, my old friend. It always does.’’

“What if he has decided I’m not worth it?’’ Magnus sighed. “It breaks me to think about that but- What if he doesn’t want me to fix things?’’

“I can tell that is what he wants. Simon once told me when he talked to Clary and Isabelle about it. He just has his walls up. You can bring them down.’’ Raphael him in the chest. “Be the friend you were supposed to be all this time.’’

Magnus leaned backwards until his back hit the grass, staring up at the cloudy sky. He would do anything to finally be together with Alec. Alec was the love of his life and he should’ve realized that sooner then anything. Magnus sighed and pushed himself up onto his feet, thinking of an idea on how to talk to Alec on his own.

“Come on guys, let’s get to class. I don’t want to be in trouble with the headmaster as well.’’ Magnus groaned and walked into the school with his friends. He locked eyes with Alec when he walked past him. Alec’s eyes weren’t cold or distant this time. They held confusion with a twinkle of hope.

And that little twinkle was enough for Magnus’ belly to erupt in butterflies and flash him a quick, shy smile.

* * *

 

It was long after school had ended that Alec walked down the empty hallways to his locker. He had stayed back to tutor someone in Spanish, the person had been flunking the class and had asked him if he could help him out. It was someone who didn’t actively bully him for being gay and never said gay slurs or hateful words. No, it had been someone who silently watched those incidents happen and to Alec, that was sometimes even worse then the things that were said to him.

But, deciding to be someone to spread kindness and hoping to get it in return someday, he had kindly offered the kid, Mako, to help him with whatever he was struggling with. He learned quite some Spanish from Isabelle over the years and back in their childhood even from Magnus, who always tried to show off he was bilingual. Not that Alec was complaining of course, hearing Magnus speak Spanish was hot.

Sighing he opened his locker, scrubbing a hand over his face. It had been a long, tiring and confusing day. He didn’t know how to feel about the entire Magnus situation. He couldn’t deny the fact that he was happy Magnus left Camille and their clique and that he did it for no one but himself. He was trying to make things right and even though Alec was no where near forgiving him, the little things made his stupid heart flutter. He had no idea why his most vital organ would betray him like that. Oh, wait he was deeply in love with Magnus.

Suddenly footsteps sounded through the hallway and Alec furrowed his eyebrows. He didn’t know anyone else was still in the school, the football team had finished their practise about an hour ago, so none of them could still be here.

“Probably the janitor,’’ Alec mumbled to himself and moved to close his locker door, jumping a feet in the air and almost screeching when he saw that Magnus stood there, leaning against the cold metal doors.

“So I am a janitor now?’’ Magnus chuckled teasingly, his arms crossed over his chest and he looked Alec quickly over.

Alec glared at him, a hand over his heart that was beating out of his chest. “Jesus, Magnus.’’ He huffed. “Give a guy a little warning next time.’’

“Sorry, sorry.’’ Magnus laughed. “But your reaction was priceless, oh god.’’

“Still an asshole, I see.’’ Alec said, zipping up his backpack before throwing it over his shoulder. “What are you even doing here anyway? Didn’t practise end over an hour ago?’’

“Yes,’’ Magnus pursed his lips. “But I might have overheard your conversation with Mako and have been waiting here for you to finish?’’

Alec blinked at Magnus. “You did what now?’’

Magnus sighed and pushed himself off of the lockers. The playful twinkle in his eyes died down and his face took on a sad, almost hurt, expression. He stepped closer to Alec. “Alexander... We need- _I_ wanted to talk to you.’’

Taking a deep breath, Alec looked at the ground, trying to avoid eye contact at all costs. “Go ahead.’’ He whispered. “Talk.’’

Magnus took a shaky breathe and closed his eyes. “Okay. Nothing I say or do will ever make up for all the hurt and pain I put you through. But that doesn’t mean I am not going to try. I’ve been nothing but a coward. Ever since I realized I had feelings for you back when we started high school- I started pushing you away. I have treated you like trash and I-’’ Magnus felt something wet rolling down his cheek and saw tear glisten in his eyes as well. “I had no right to do that. I did the most horrible thing to you and have every right to hate me.’’

“I don’t.’’ Alec choked out. He hugged himself tightly as he tried to get a hold of his emotions. “I tried so hard to hate you. I hate what you _did._ What you had become. But I could never hate you, no matter how hard I tried. So I pretended like I did to get you to hate me. I thought that would make it easier.’’

“I never hated you either.’’ Magnus said hoarsely. “If anything I hated- _hate_  me. I had become this- this awful human being that hurt every single person who loved me for who I was. Just to- to fit in. I was blind back then. Because I realize now that you don’t have to join the cool kids to be popular or important. If you surround yourself with people who love you and support you no matter what. Then you are popular and important to those people. And that is all what should matter.’’

Alec smiled through his tears, a laugh bubbling up in his chest. When had Magnus become so wise? Had Raphael hit him so many times on the head with a football during practise that he had actually started to grow brain cells and started thinking for his own?

“And that night of the party...’’ Magnus breathed and stepped closer to Alec. He slowly raised his hands and placed them on the taller man’s arms. He gently pulled them free and slid his hands down the arm, holding pale but warm hands tightly. “That was real. Everything I felt... Every kiss- Every touch.’’ Magnus whispered softly. Alec felt like he couldn’t breathe. His heart started thundering so loudly that he almost couldn’t hear Magnus talking. “You have no idea how long I wanted to do that with you. But I was scared to tell you. I hate how it happened and that you thought it meant nothing. In reality, it meant everything and more to me. It was everything I wanted with you.’’

Alec swallowed thickly, feeling fresh tear form in his eyes and he tightened his hold on Magnus’ hands. “I feel the same way. I have always imagined my first time would be with you. Everything I felt in that moment...’’

“I still want this.’’ Magnus took another step closer. They almost stood chest to chest, their hands clasped in between each other bodies. Magnus’ eyes scanned over Alec’s face, eventually glancing at his lips. He noticed that if he perched himself up on his tippy toes and with a tilt of his head he could press his lips against Alec’s. Feel those soft lips on his, taste Alec-

Then he felt warm hands slip out of his and noticed Alec stepping back and all the hope that had built up in Magnus’ chest came crushing down. Alec didn’t want this anymore. He didn’t want _him_  anymore.

“Please don’t get me wrong.’’ Alec pleaded when he saw the panic cross Magnus’ face. “There is nothing more that I want then to be with together with you, I swear. But-’’

“But what?’’

“So much has happened.’’ Alec tiredly ran a hand over his face. “It feels wrong to just forget that and jump in a relationship with you. I want it so bad but it just- I can’t just forgive you for everything that has happened.’’

“Then let me make it up to you.’’ Magnus rushed and he stepped closer again, gently framing Alec’s face in his hands. He noticed how Alec’s cheeks tinted red but didn’t comment on it. “Let’s- take this slow. No, wait. Let’s start completely over. And this time, I am going to be the best friend I always should have been. I am going to make you feel safe at school, I am gonna protect you from everyone who dares to bully or hurt you, I am always gonna be by your side. I am gonna be what I couldn’t be back then. Because I was scared but- but- I’m not scared anymore.’’ he rambled. “Let me heal you,’’ he whispered then.

Alec raised an amused eyebrow and blinked at him. “You want to start over?’’ Magnus nodded. “From zero?’’ He nodded again. “And we’ll take this as slow as I want it too?’’ Another nod. “And you’ll do anything- _anything_  to make it up to me?’’

“Oh my god,’’ Magnus laughed. “Yes, Alec! Anything.’’

A soft, genuine smile spread across Alec’s face and it was the most beautiful thing Magnus had ever seen. “That sounds nice.’’

“Yeah?’’

“Yeah.’’

Magnus let out a relieved breath, stepping back and letting his hands slide from the other man’s cheeks. He smiled and stuck one hand out to Alec. “In that case,’’ He chuckled. “I am Magnus. It’s nice to meet you.’’

Alec laughed and firmly shook his hand. “Alec Lightwood. I think we’re going to be good friends.’’

“You know what, Lightwood? I think so too. Now let me drive you home. It’s pouring out there.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was long overdue :')
> 
> I hope you all liked this chapter and I am very sorry it took so long to come up.   
> But at least these two ducking idiots finally talked!  
> Let me know what you think of them starting over and what you thought of this chapter in general! I would love to know :)
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

_"Tored it all we could've been in a beautiful life_

_Wish I could drive into it one more night''_

“Is it opposite day or something?’’

“Someone wake me up if I am dreaming.’’

“I think I liked it better when they were arguing.’’

Raphael, Simon, Clary, Isabelle, Jace and Lydia mumbled softly to each other as they keep their wide eyes on the pair.

Magnus and Alec were sitting next to each other at the end of the table during lunch, hunched over a book together. They were softly whispering to each other and often writing things down. The situation confused the group of friends to no end, since they had no clue what was going on. One day they were angrily yelling at each other and the next they were sitting next to each other, making home work and actually being nice to each other.

Sebastian bounded over and ruffled Jace’s hair affectionately, causing the blonde to grumble and glare at his lover before fixing his hair. Sebastian just chuckled and sat down next to him, arching an eyebrow up when he noticed Magnus and Alec whispering to each other for the fourth time. "What's up with them?''

“We have no idea!’’ Clary said incredulously. “They’ve been acting nice to each other all day and we have no idea what happened.’’

“All we know is that Alec came home all smiley yesterday but he didn’t say anything.’’ Isabelle explained. “He went up to his room and was chattering away during dinner. He seems so- happy.''

“We tried to ask him what happened after school but we didn’t really get the chance.’’ Jace shrugged. “We figured he’d tell us when he is ready for it anyway.’’

“Well,’’ Lydia smiled at the two. “I think we can all guess that they finally talked and it didn’t end in a fight this time, at least that’s good right?’’

Just then, Magnus was whispering something in Alec’s ear causing Alec to throw his head back and laugh loudly. Isabelle slammed her hand on the table.

“Okay!’’ She said loudly and glared at her brother and his best friend who stared at her with wide eyes. “What the hell is going on with you two?’’

“Sweetie,’’ Lydia whispered and gently wrapped a hand around her arm. “Calm down, don’t make a scene dear.’’

Isabelle sighed but sat down again next to her girlfriend, still glaring at the two boys. “Talk. I am sick of not knowing what’s going on.’’

“Iz, relax.’’ Alec said. “Magnus and I talked last night after I finished tutoring. We talked and we’ve- we’ve decided to start over and take things slow. As friends of course.’’

Isabelle pursed her lips and nodded, seemingly calming down. “Oh. Okay. But why didn’t you tell Jace and me this last night when you got home?’’

“I’m sorry,’’ Alec said as he looked at his siblings. “It all felt so surreal to me, I think I couldn’t even believe it myself that his had happened. I didn’t mean to exclude you two, I am sorry, I forgot.’’

Jace smiled calmly. “It’s alright, brother. I get it. I am glad you two have managed to work this out.’’

“I am proud of you two.’’ Isabelle smiled. “It’s good to see you two together again and being happy.’’

Magnus and Alec shared a glance and then looked away at the same time, both spotting a matching blush. The others just chuckled, knowing it was going to be a matter of time before these two would act on their feelings.

* * *

 

“Wait, wait, wait.’’ Jace laughed as Raphael grumbled as he sipped his milkshake. “How can you not like horror movies? I don’t get it!’’

Simon reached under the table and slipped his hand in his boyfriend’s, a soft but loving smile on his face as he stroked the back of his hand before turning back to Jace and Sebastian. “He may seem like a tough guy, but he’s actually very sensitive.’’ Simon teased as he poked Raphael’s stomach, getting a yelp in return. “He gets nightmares from scary movies. He also cries during Titanic.’’

Raphael’s eyes almost popped out of his head and turned his head to glare at his boyfriend. “I do _not_! Simon, stop it. You are being mean.’’

Simon simply giggled as Sebastian and Jace laughed, shaking their heads at the couples behavior. “I am not being mean, I am just teasing you, querido.’’

Raphael huffed. “You are so lucky you are cute.’’

Simon playfully stuck his tongue out before gently leaning in and pressing a soft kiss against his lover’s lips. Jace couldn’t help but notice the way Raphael’s face softened before their lips touched and even though he wouldn’t admit it out loud, it was one of the sweetest yet cheesiest thing he had ever seen. At least Sebastian and him weren’t that bad. Were they?

Jace turned his head and felt like his breath was knocked right out off him. Sebastian was talking to Raphael about something, smiling so bright that little crinkles around his eyes appeared. The soft glow of the candle that stood on their table lit up his face in the most beautiful way ever. Jace found himself staring at his boyfriend but he couldn’t stop. It was like he noticed for the very first time how pretty Sebastian was and no matter what, he couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

Sebastian turned to look at him and chuckled. Jace blushed and glanced away. Sebastian softly bumped him with his shoulder. “Like what you see?’’

Jace lifted his head to look at him and gave him a gentle smile. “Yeah,’’ He whispered so softly, as if it was a secret only Sebastian was allowed to hear. “I do, a lot.’’

Sebastian felt his cheeks tint red and glanced at Jace’s lips when he leaned in for a quick kiss. Sebastian licked his lips and chuckled. “Hm, strawberry.’’

Jace rolled his eyes and flicked his nose. “Go drink your plain vanilla milkshake.’’

Sebastian’s arm that rested on the back off the booth slipped down and settled around his lover’s shoulders. Jace didn’t react to the movement, already gotten used to it.

Raphael had pulled Simon in his side, their hands linker over his shoulder. He slid his phone open and almost jolted when he saw the time. Simon, who had been playing with his fingers while soaking in the warmth of the other man, tilted his head back and looked up at him with innocent eyes.

“Shit, shit, shit.’’ Raphael cursed. “I am going to be late for soccer practise. Shit, coach is going to kill me.’’

“Is it such a big deal if you come late to practise?’’ Jace asked as he arched an eyebrow.

“We have a big match against River High Friday.’’ Raphael sighed as he slid out of the booth after Simon. “So, to answer your question, normally it wouldn’t be a big deal. But coach always gets strict during these practices because he wants us to be on the top of our game.’’

“Relax,’’ Jace tried to calm him. “Our school has the best soccer team, you guys have this match in the pocket. Now, go. Hurry before you’re even more late. Seb and I wanted to hang here a little longer anyway so we got the check covered.’’

Raphael let out a relieved sigh and slid his hand in Simon’s. “Thank you. See you guys tomorrow! Have a nice evening!’’

Simon called out a quick ‘bye’ over his shoulder before he all but ran out the milkshake bar with Raphael to the car. Jace chuckled and shook his head, locking eyes with Sebastian.

“Well at least now we get some alone time.’’ Sebastian smirked before pressing a long kiss against his lips. Jace smiled and blushed.

“Seb,’’ He rolled his eyes fondly. “People are starting to stare.’’

“Let them stare.’’ Sebastian whispered as he gently cupped Jace’s face in his hands and pulled him in for another lengthy kiss. And well, who was Jace to deny him?

* * *

 

“Here.’’

Isabelle looked up from her phone to see Alec dangling the keys off the car in front of her face. She reached her hand out and took the object from Alec with questioning eyes.

“And how are you going home?’’ She asked as she stuffed the keys into her jacket. Lydia walked over and draped her arm over her shoulders, pressing a quick kiss against her cheek.

“I am getting a ride from Magnus and Raphael.’’ Alec said as he adjusted his bag on his shoulder. “I am going to tutor Mako and then catch the last bit of the training.’’

“Oh yeah,’’ Lydia said. “I heard they have their first big match of the season this Friday.’’

Alec nodded. “Yeah, Magnus has been stress texting me for the past hour after it had been announced.’’

“Aww,’’ Isabelle cooed. “Look at you, supporting your boyfriend by going to his training and being his good luck charm.’’

“Isabelle!’’ Alec yelped with wide eyes, glancing over his shoulder to see if someone heard her before turning back and glaring at her. “Magnus is _not_  my boyfriend.’’

“Yet.’’ Lydia and Isabelle said in unison before high fiving each other. Alec rolled his eyes.

“Just- Go do girl things.’’ He grumbled before turning on his heel and walking from them.

“Love you!’’ Isabelle shouted after him, laughing as Alec just waved over his shoulder as reply.

“You are the best sister he could ever wish for.’’ Lydia joked teasingly.

“I know right?’’ Isabelle tossed the keys in the air and catched them again. “We have the car, we can go anywhere we want. Do anything we want. Is there anything you want to do?’’

Lydia pursed her lips. “Go shopping into town and then grab dinner at the beach plaza?’’

“Sounds amazing.’’ Isabelle smiled and she gave Lydia a quick kiss before grabbing her hand and tangling their fingers together.

They were walking outside and to the parking lot until Isabelle slowed her pace, a frown on her face.

Clary was sitting on the bench in front of the campus, her sketchbook in her lap as she was drawing. The wind blew her red hair in her face which caused her to huff and brush the strands to the side with the back of her hand. Her green eyes were solemnly focused on her sketchbook.

“What’s the matter?’’

Lydia’s voice caused Isabelle to snap out of her staring and she smiled at her girlfriend.

“Nothing, it’s just-’’ She sighed. “Clary hasn’t really be herself after Jace and her decided to break up. And I get it, it’s just- Simon has Raphael as his boyfriend now and I have you. Jace has Sebastian. She’s close with Alec but not that close that they would hang out if it were just the two of them. I feel like-’’

“She needs a friend.’’ Lydia piped in. “You want to invite her to our trip.’’

Isabelle looked down at the ground. “Yeah. Do you mind? I know it’s not what you had in mind but maybe we afterwards we can-’’

“Hey.’’ Lydia softly placed her finger against Isabelle’s lips. She smiled softly. “It’s okay. I completely understand. I like Clary and I think it’s very sweet of you to take her with us to give her some distraction.’’

“You really don’t mind?’’

Lydia laughed and shook her head, cupping Isabelle’s face gently. “I don’t. I am happy to spend time with you, whether it’s just the two of us or not. I really don’t care.’’

“Thank you.’’ Isabelle smiled lovingly and leaned in, kissing her girlfriend gently. She was lucky with a girl like Lydia. She always seemed to understand her and if she felt down, Lydia always knew just what to say to make her smile and feel better. She really was lucky.

Lydia giggled and squeezed her hand. “Come on, let’s go get her.’’

* * *

 

“Dios mio.’’ Raphael cursed as he glanced at his watch. “I know coach wanted to talk to Magnus but he really is taking his sweet time.’’

Alec perked up and jumped off the hood of the car. “I’ll go see what’s taking so long.’’ And with that he walked away from the couple and into the school.

Assuming Magnus was still in the office of the coach, he opened the door to the boys locker room, not expecting to see a wet, half naked Magnus standing there. Alec widened his eyes and completely froze. Magnus looked up, water trickling down his face from his wet hair. Alec also noticed how the water trickled down his chest and cursed the towel he was wearing from blocking his view. He looked equally as shocked as Alec, but then smirked as he noticed the way the other boy oggled him.

“Like what you see, Lightwood?’’ Magnus chirped, a teasing smirk on his lip but something sparked in his chest when Alec’s wide, dark eyes locked with his.

“I- uh-’’ Alec said hoarsely, his tongue darting out to lick his dry lips. Magnus moved towards Alec, who stepped backwards. He wasn’t able to move further backwards when the wall hit his back. Magnus smirked and stepped close enough for their breaths to mingle. Alec swallowed thickly. “I- Uh-’’

A chuckled rumbled from Magnus’ chest. “You said that already.’’ He lifted his hand and let it travel up Alec’s bare arm, up to his shoulder and then his cheek, gently cupping it.

Alec shivered at his touch and felt his knees turn to jelly. Was it getting hot in here? His heart was going in overdrive and Alec felt like he was going to collapse. The sweet scent of sandalwood filled his nostrils and his eyes fluttered shut as Magnus’ thumb lazily stroked his cheek. He never wanted this to end.

“Alec...’’ Magnus whispered huskily. Alec opened his eyes and looked at him, before glancing at his lips. Oh those pink, soft looking lips were going to be the death of him. It was so hot in this room. Or was it just him? Alec didn’t know anymore. “Alexander...’’ Magnus whispered this time.

Alec bit his lip and looked up at him innocently. Magnus tried his best to suppress a growl. This boy had no idea what he was doing to him and it was infuriating. Alec slowly and hesitantly brought his hand up and placed it on Magnus’ bicep. The skin felt cool and wet, the skin around the bicep firm and Alec almost swooned. Magnus was so strong and his biceps were very, _very,_  impressive to look at. His hand rubbed up and down slowly, causing goosebumps to arise on Magnus’ skin.

“I swear,’’ Magnus breathed against Alec’s lips. “The things you do to me, Alexander.’’ Magnus closed his eyes and pushed his forehead against the younger man.

Alec slid his hand up to his neck and played with the wet hairs at the base of the neck. “Yeah?’’ He asked innocently. “What kind of things do I do to you?’’

“You make me-’’ Magnus exhaled nervously. “You make me feel complete. You make me always want to be around you.’’

“Yeah? You never wanna leave my side?’’

Magnus opened his eyes and softly stroked Alec’s cheek again. Alec’s eyes opened as well. Hazel and dark brown eyes that were blown wide with lust, love and adoration stared at each other.

“Not unless you would ask me too.’’ Magnus whispered. “But even then I would have a hard time staying away from you. You make me sane.’’

“I always want you around.’’ Alec breathed, getting lost in his crush’s eyes. “I don’t want you to leave me again. I missed you too much.’’

Magnus tilted his head slightly, causing their noses to brush and both their gazes dropping to each others lips.

“Yeah?’’ Magnus asked quietly, his eyes never leaving Alec’s lips.

“Yeah...’’

Magnus’ eyes fluttered close and Alec’s stomach flipped wildly, his heart beating so loud he could hear it in his ears as he saw Magnus leaning in. Alec could feel his breath on his lips and there was nothing he wanted more then to lean forward all the way, meeting Magnus halfway and kiss the living daylights out off him.

And he would’ve done that.

Had it not been for Raphael who decided to burst into the locker room that exact moment.

“Bane! What the he- _Por el amor de dios_!’’ Raphael shouted and he covered his eyes, turning his back to the couple.

Magnus jumped backwards from Alec with a red face, seeing as Alec couldn’t move much since he was pressed up against the wall. Both Magnus and Alec’s faces were fire red.

“Raphael!’’ Magnus yelled angrily as Alec just covered his face in embarrassment. “What the fuck are you doing?!’’

“We were waiting for you!’’ Raphael shouted back, his back still turned to Magnus who hastily put on a shirt. “Alec went to check up on you but it took too long so I wanted to see why it took so long. I didn’t know you guys were about to have _freaking sex in the locker room_!’’

“We weren’t gonna have sex!’’ Magnus and Alec shouted at the same time. Alec sighed and pushed himself off the wall, his cheeks still tinted red.

“I have to gay- _go _.__ ’’ Alec stuttered. “Go. I have to- go. Yeah.’’

Alec all but practically ran out of the locker room and Magnus couldn’t help but let out a disappointed sigh. He just hoped this moment didn’t ruin anything between them. But on the other hand he also didn’t want it to mean nothing.

Raphael smirked. “You are so whipped, dude.’’ He smirk slipped off his face when Magnus tugged off the towel he was wearing and chucked it at his head. “Gross! Magnu- _Oh dios mio! Put some pants on!’_ ’

Magnus smirked as Raphael covered his face again, rolling his eyes. “Get out and I will get dressed, idiot. I’ll be out in a second.’’

* * *

 

Jace and Isabelle sat at the kitchen table, each a mug of hot chocolate in their hands as they talked about their days. Isabelle laughed loudly as Jace told her the story of how Sebastian dropped a milkshake glass and then slipped and fell into the milkshake puddle. They heard the door slam closed and both looked towards the kitchen entrance.

Alec stormed in, plopped down on the chair and then let his head fall down on the table, letting out a loud groan. Isabelle and Jace shared an amused expression before looking down at their brother.

“Everything okay, Alec?’’ Jace chuckled as he raised an amused brow.

Alec let out another groan and Isabelle laughed. She thought that the way Alec was acting was quite amusing since most of the times he didn’t want to be bothered by questions, he would just go upstairs to his room. But he obviously wanted to talk about something.

Jace winked at Isabelle before crossing his arms on the table and rested his chin on top of them. “Is this about uh-’’ Jace pretended to think for a second. “About a certain, tan, handsome, make-up wearing man named Magnus Bane who you happen to be madly in love with?’’

Alec lifted his head and threw a murderous glare at Jace. “Shut the hell up.’’

Jace rolled his eyes and patted his shoulder, straightening himself up. “Come on, buddy. We know something is bothering you and you wouldn’t be sitting here if you didn’t want to talk about it.’’

“You can talk to us, Alec.’’ Isabelle sipped her hot chocolate as Jace moved to pour Alec a mug. “It’s not like we are going to laugh at you.’’

“Okay.’’ Alec sighed and sat up, smiling thankfully at Jace when he set the mug down. “Thank you. Okay... so.. Uhm, do you guys think that Magnus is... you know.’’ Alec made a hand movement when Jace and Isabelle raised their eyebrows. “Into me? Like do you think he’s being legit?’’

Isabelle and Jace glanced at each other before they burst out into laughter all over again. Alec frowned and glared at his siblings. Why couldn’t they take anything serious?

“Oh my god,’’ Jace laughed. “Okay, hang on. You think- ow, my stomach- that Magnus _pretends_ he’s into you?’’

Alec lifted his mug up and avoided eye contact with Isabelle and Jace as he took a sip, trying to hide the fact that he was turning red.

“Big brother, trust me. Anyone with eyes can see how deeply in love he is with you. You both are. So, yes. I think he really is into you.’’

Alec shuffled in his seat. “I mean,’’ he mumbled. “He told me yesterday when we talked. That he was, I mean. And that he still wanted to be with me.’’

“Do you believe him?’’ Jace cocked his head to the side.

Alec licked a drop of hot chocolate off his lip, thinking about it. The way Magnus had looked at him, his eyes were so soft and vulnerable. He had layed all his feelings out in the open. A warm feeling fluttered in his chest and he smiled fondly. “Yeah, I do.’’ He said softly. “Sorry, it was stupid to ask.’’

Isabelle reached over the table and placed her hand over his. “It’s not, big brother. You are scared to get hurt again. But I think this time there is nothing to be scared off. He cares about you. A lot. And you care about him.’’

Alec smiled thankfully and squeezed her hand. “So, what have you guys been doing today?’’

* * *

 

The three were still sitting at the table talking about half an hour later, all with a new cup of hot chocolate when their parents came home. Alec’s smile dropped and he stared into his cup as Maryse and Robert came walking in the house and smiled at them.

“Well, this is looking cosy.’’ Maryse smiled. She glanced at Alec and frowned slightly. She put her purse down and walked over, wringing her hands together nervously. “Kids, we wanted to talk to you.’’

Alec roughly shoved his chair backwards. “I’m not in the mood for this.’’ He grumbled. “I am going to my room.’’

“Alec!’’ Robert tried calling after him but Alec stomped up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door shut. He sighed and rubbed his temples.

He wanted to go after him but Maryse placed a hand on his arm. “I’ll go talk to Alec,’’ She said. “You talk to them.’’

Maryse walked up the stairs and knocked on Alec’s door. When she got no reply she sighed and pushed the door open. Alec was sitting on the window sill and staring out over the dark night. She smiled softly and walked over to him. Alec glanced shortly at his mother before looking outside again.

“Can I sit here?’’ Maryse asked softly. Alec shrugged his shoulders. Maryse sighed and sat down next to him. “Alec, can you look at me please?’’

Alec let out a long sigh before looking at his mom, jaw clenched. Maryse reached a hand out and pushed it through his hair. “You’ve grown up so much,’’ She whispered softly. “I know your father and I haven’t acted like it, but we love you. We love you, Alec. No matter who you love. I know we’ve had our struggles trying to except your sexuality. But we’ve had long talks about it and I want you to know that we support you. We always will.’’

Alec felt tears gather in his eyes. This was all he ever wanted from his parents. To hear that they accepted him, that they loved him no matter what. And after everything, he couldn’t believe his parents had finally reached that point. “Why now? What changed?’’ Alec choked out.

Magnus smiled and gently cupped his face. Alec noticed she, too, had tears in her eyes. “I don’t exactly know how or why. But your father and I agreed that we should’ve accepted all of you sooner. There’s nothing wrong with who you love and we’ve given the wrong example by trying to force you in a relationship with Lydia. And we are so, so sorry.’’

The tears dripped down Alec’s cheeks. “I can’t believe this is happening.’’ He laughed through his tears. “You and dad have no idea how long I’ve wanted to be accepted by you, to feel _loved _-’’__

“Oh my boy,’’ Maryse hiccuped and pulled him in her arms. Alec hugged her tightly, burying his head in her shoulder as they clung to each other. “We have always loved you. I am so sorry for making you think we didn’t love you.’’

Alec tried to blink his tears away and exhaled shakily. “I love you too, mom.’’

After a few minutes of just sitting there and hugging, the two got up and walked downstairs together. When he was stepping down the stairs he noticed his dad hugging Jace and Isabelle who both also had tears in their eyes.

Robert locked eyes with Alec and stepped over to him. Up close Alec noticed that his dad had been crying too and that alone was enough to make him tear up again. Robert placed a hand on his cheek and smiled.

“Time’s have changed son.’’ He said softly. “It’s time we changed a long with it and adapt.’’

Alec sniffled and wrapped his arms around his father and closed his eyes. “I love you, dad.’’ He choked out.

“And I love you.’’ His father choked out. “We’ll always be here for you and be the parents you deserve.’’

Alec looked over his shoulder as Maryse embraced a crying Isabelle and a teary eyed Jace. He smiled at the sight and closed his eyes, savoring the moment. He hadn’t ever expected his parents to come around, but now that he had he felt like everything was finally right in the world.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That sexual tension between Magnus and Alec. Phew. Anyone?
> 
> Also, I didn't have it in my heart to let Maryse and Robert be like the way they were. I mean, don't we all want to be accepted and loved by our parents? So I figured this was a nice touching moment I could include.
> 
> I hope you guys liked this chapter and I hope to update soon again! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings, realization, college stress, all that good stuff ;)
> 
> Also this chapter contains some homophobic slurs, don't worry. The person gets whats coming for him after saying such slurs.

_"Cuz I can't turn away from this_

_So I crash and burn into your kiss_

_But I flip that switch and go for it_

_Cause life's a roadside, riptide_

_Love wreck thrill ride''_

Alec hadn’t been this happy for a while. He felt as if things finally fell into place. His parents finally accepted them for who they were and Magnus and him were even closer then they were before their fight. Even the people at school left him alone after Magnus spend the entire school day with him the day before. Alec was thankful for Magnus sticking to his word and not running away anymore when the ground under his feet got to hot.

Practically skipping into the school, his eyes moved around the masses of people walking around, trying to catch a glimpse of black hair and glittery made up eyes. Alec felt slightly upset when he didn’t see Magnus right away and decided to head to his locker.

He pulled the metal door open and started shifting through the mess he made inside of it to see what he needed for his first period. After a minute or so Alec heard the people around him starting to talk to each other in hushed whispers. He frowned and threw a quick glance over his shoulder and saw that people were not so casually glancing towards him. Alec shrugged and rolled his eyes, closing his locker only to jump in the air when he saw a smirking Magnus standing against the locker next to his.

“Good morning, sunshine.’’ Magnus smirked as Alec tinted red. “How are you doing?’’

“Good.’’ Alec smiled and played with his fingers. “Mom and dad finally accepted all of us. Like- they support us for who we are and who we love.’’

Magnus blinked for a second before laughing happily and pulling Alec in his arms. Alec was taken aback for a second before melting in the embrace. _Magnus’ body was warm and he smelt so nice,_ Alec thought as he closed his eyes. He felt his hand run up and down his back and Alec couldn’t remember the last time he felt this relaxed.

Magnus slowly pulled away and he froze when he notice how close they stood. His nose was almost brushing Alec’s and he noticed how close their lips were. His skin itched to close the distance and finally kiss him like he always had wanted to do. Alec looked at him with wide eyes, occasionally glancing at the others lips. That’s when he noticed a blue and yellow jersey in his friend’s hands.

Alec tilted his head to the side questioningly. “What’s that?’’ He asked, pointing to the jersey.

Magnus looked down at the jersey and blushed shyly, fiddling with the clothing. “Well... for a big game it is tradition for the jocks to- Uh-’’ Magnus stuttered nervously. “Give the jersey with their number to their- lover. B-But I figured we grew close again and I would love it if you would come to the game tomorrow. W-With my jersey.’’

Alec giggled as he watched his best friend stuttering. It was adorable. He reached out and placed his hands on Magnus’ who were squeezing the jersey. “Magnus. Breathe. I would love, too.’’

Magnus’ insecurity washed away and he smiled. “You do?’’

“Yes!”” Alec laughed and stroked the back of his hands. “Help me put it on?’’ He asked teasingly.

Magnus shook his head laughing and went to stand behind Alec, holding the jacket open so he could slide his arms in. He moved back to stand in front of Alec as he shrugged it on, moving to fix the collar. Magnus felt like he couldn’t breathe.

“You are gorgeous.’’ Magnus breathed and used his thumb to caress Alec’s jaw.

His cheeks heated up but he stepped closer to him. “Yeah? Do I look good in your jersey?’’

“God.’’ Magnus whispered, his voice deeper and moved closer too, gently pushing his forehead against Alec’s. “You look gorgeous in anything.’’

Alec felt his entire body tingle and was pretty sure both their hearts were beating in unison, judging by the loud and fast thumping in their chest. Alec’s throat felt dry, he swallowed thickly as he slid his hand up the other man’s chest resting it on his neck. He closed his eyes and nudged his nose against Magnus’.

Magnus let out a soft, content sigh as he rubbed his nose against Alec’s. Their breath ghosted over each others lips and both boys contemplated on whether to tilt their head and finally lock their lips together. Both even forget that they were standing by the lockers in the school hallway. They were the only ones in their own little world. Just as Alec decided to put on the brave shoes and connect their lips together, Isabelle came looking for him.

“Alec! What is taking so-’’ She paused as she saw the two jump apart with red faces. Isabelle smirked. “Oh.’’ She said teasingly.

Magnus cleared his throat, his head still red and he adjusted his bag, pointing over his shoulder. “Go. I should-’’ He mumbled flustered. “Yeah.’’

Alec shyly wrapped his arms around himself as he watched Magnus practically run from the scene. The butterflies were still fluttering around in his stomach and he had a silly, shy smile on his face.

Isabelle walked over with a knowing smirk and hooked her arm through his as they made their way to class.

“Cute jersey.’’ Isabelle teased him.

“Oh, shut up, Iz.’’

* * *

 

“Stop it! Bas, please!’’

Sebastian laughed as he sat on Jace and tickled him everywhere he could reach. Jace was so out of breath from laughing that he was turning red. Having finally enough, he managed to cup Sebastian’s face and pulled him down for a passionate kiss.

Sebastian and Jace were currently in an empty classroom during lunch break. Jace had led him there to talk to him in the first place. Sebastian and Jace had the plan to attend the same college. They had both applied to Yale and this morning Jace had received the letter that had said he was denied. Jace had felt like his heart dropped, that his world was crumbling. He was almost certain that Sebastian did get in because he was a great student, got straight A’s, always studied hard and wrote the best essays his teachers had seen, or so they said. And Jace was proud of his boyfriend, he was. Sebastian hummed above him and pulled away, smiling softly.

“Well that is one way to distract me.’’ He smirked.

Jace’s heart fluttered. “Is there any other way to spend the break?’’

Sebastian smirked and moved to kiss down his neck, pressing soft kisses against his skin. Jace closed his eyes at the feeling and let out a soft moan, carding a hand through his lover’s hair.

As Sebastian moved a hand up his shirt, Jace seemed to snap out of it. He sat up and gently pushed Sebastian back. “Seb. Seb, wait.’’ He mumbled as he pulled his shirt back down.

Sebastian moved to sit up completely and stared worriedly at his boyfriend. “Jace, are you okay?’’

Jace ran his hands through his hair before reaching into his bag and handed Sebastian the letter he got from Yale. Sebastian send him a questionable glance before reading over the letter. When he was done reading he glanced at his lover sadly.

“Babe.’’ He leaned over and wrapped his arms around him and pressed a kiss to his hair. “Listen to me. I know this situation sucks. But there are enough colleges out there. Didn’t you also want to apply to NYU?’’

“Yes, but as a last resort! That college is like three hours away from Yale!’’ Jace scoffed and crossed his arms, jumping of the desk and stalking away a bit. “And don’t tell me you won’t get in. You will, you are an amazing student.’’

Sebastian moved closer and wrapped his arms around Jace from behind and rested his head on his lover’s shoulder. “So are you. Don’t disagree with me on this. Yale are idiots for denying you. You are so amazing and smart. And NYU will see that. They will accept you the second they see your beautiful, charming face.’’

Jace tried to suppress his smile but failed and turned around, wrapping his arms around him too, resting his head over his heart. He listened to the steady beating of his boyfriend’s heart.

“Don’t worry about the distance. There’s nobody I want more then you. And, hell, I would cross the ocean for you every single day if you decided to study abroad. I will drive up and down every single day if you want me to. And every weekend we’ll meet up and during the weekdays we’ll skype or text and call.’’

Jace lifted his head and stared at Sebastian, his eyes shining with what his heart felt but couldn’t say out loud yet. “You’re the best.’’

“You are.’’ Sebastian cupped his face. “And the second you walk in NYU for your interview they’ll fall in love with you. They’ll fall in love with your eyes.’’ He placed a gentle kiss on both eyelids. “Your cute nose.’’ He kissed his nose. “Your dimples in your cheeks when you smile.’’ He kissed both cheeks. “And damn. That smile on it’s own. It lights up my world.’’

“Did you just quote One Direction on me?’’

“Oh shut up.’’

Sebastian pulled him in for a deep kiss and Jace felt himself melt into him and his kiss before tilting his head and deepening the kiss as he wrapped his arms tightly around his neck. His tongue battling with Sebastian’s for dominance. He let out a soft moan as Sebastian pulled away and gently bit his lip in the process.

“You know, we have about ten minutes of our break left.’’ Jace said seductively.

Sebastian smirked and slid his hands down his back. “I’ll help you relax in those ten minutes.’’

* * *

 

Simon and Alec sat on the bleachers, watching the soccer team practise for the big match. They both wore the jackets with Magnus’ and Raphael’s numbers on them. Simon was bouncing his legs and fiddling with his fingers. Alec glanced over at him and raised his eyebrows.

“Dude are you okay?’’ He asked him.

Simon sighed and pulled the sleeves of his jersey over his hands. “Raph and I had a fight.’’

“About what?’’

“Raph got a sports scholarship at Colgate University and I just got my acceptance letter for Manhattan School of Music in New York.’’

“But Colgate University is in New York, too. What’s the problem?’’

Simon leaned back and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Yes, but in Hamilton. Like almost a four hour drive away from Manhattan.’’

“Oh.’’ Alec said with a frown. “That’s indeed far. And Raphael thinks the distance is a bother, or?’’

Simon threw a hard glare at Alec. “If you’re insinuating that he’s insecure about our relationship, then you are wrong!’’

“Relax Si!’’ Alec huffed. “I’m not saying that. It’s just- You are his boyfriend, the person he always wants to be around. And seeing each other every single day to only every weekend can be difficult. He cares about you Simon. Talk to him.’’

Simon nodded slowly as he let the words sink in. It was not like he didn’t feel the same way. He would miss seeing his love every single day, too, but he knew he would text him every single day until he got bored off him. He glanced at Raphael on the field and his heart automatically started thump louder. Simon always thought he couldn’t fall more in love with him then he already was but every single time he saw his other half he loved him more then the day before. Even though he knew he was falling deeper and deeper he wasn’t sure he could say those three little words to him yet.

He watched with a fond smile as Raphael took the ball with his knee and sprinted to the goal. His hair was stuck to his forehead, slick with sweat. Raphael kicked the ball the hardest he could, the ball shooting right past the goalie and in the net. He laughed loudly as Magnus tackled him in a hug. Simon cheered loudly and Raphael glanced towards the bleachers, grinning brightly as they locked eyes. Simon’s heart melted as he saw his boyfriend’s eyes soften and wink at him.

“See?’’ Alec smiled at the exchange. “I don’t think he’s mad anymore. You two are going to be just fine.’’

Simon smiled before grinning at Alec. “So, you and _Magnus._ ’’

Alec hated Simon. “What about us?’’ He asked with red cheeks.

“What’s going on between the two of you?’’ Simon asked him curiously.

“We’re friends, Simon.’’

Simon snorted, shifting in his seat. “Izzy saw you this morning and she said you two were a little _too_  friendly.’’

Alec clenched his jaw and turned his face away from his friend. “It’s none of your business.’’

“Alec, we want you to be happy. Everyone can see how much you two care about each other. It’s okay. I know it can be scary to admit your feelings, trust me. I’ve been there. But when I found out the love of my life felt the same, it was as if everything fell into place.’’

Alec sighed, wringing his hands together. “Alright. I’ll talk to him after the game.’’

Simon smiled proudly and clapped Alec on the back. Alec pressed his hands to his mouth before smirking. “So. Raphael is the love of your life?’’

Simon’s eyes widened. “I said that out loud?’’

“Yep.’’

“Shit.’’

* * *

 

“You open yours first!’’

“No, you!’’

“Lydia!’’

Clary’s curious green eyes glanced between the bickering girlfriends. They were sitting in an empty art classroom. On the table in front of them layed three envelopes, two from Harvard and one of the New York Academy of Art. Both Isabelle and Lydia were nervous. To Clary neither of them had anything to be nervous about. They were incredibly smart women and they would do just fine. She was a hundred procent sure they would both get in.

“Okay!’’ She said and nervously shoved a strand of red hair behind her ear. “I’ll open mine first.’’

She took a deep breathe before grabbing the envelope and ripped it open. She just had to know if she got in or not. Drawing was her life, just like it had been to her mom.

Lydia and Isabelle stared at her intensely. They watched as their friends pulled out the letter with shaking hands, quickly unfolding it and Isabelle leaned over to place her hand on her leg for support.

“Okay.’’ Clary took a deep breath before slowly reading the letter, her eyes starting to sparkle and the brightest smile Isabelle had ever seen pulling on her lips. “I got in!’’

Isabelle and Lydia cheered and laughed before leaning over to hug her tightly. They were so happy for their friend who could officially pursue her dream of becoming a big artist.

Clary smiled at them. “Your turn.’’

Lydia sighed before snatching her envelope of the table, sharing a look with Isabelle before ripping it open quickly. She took the letter out and unfolded it as fast as she could, her eyes flying over the text. She just wanted this to be over with.

“I got in.’’ She whispered, glancing over at Isabelle with glossy eyes. “Iz! I got in!’’

“You got in!’’ Isabelle laughed happily and pulled her in for a hug, pressing a loving kiss to her temple. “I am so proud.’’

After she released her hold on her girlfriend, Clary moved to get up and give her a big hug too. Meanwhile, Isabelle slowly took her envelope and fiddled with it for a while.

“You got this, Iz.’’ Clary whispered. “It’s like ripping off a band aid. You take a deep breath and you just do it.’’

Lydia took on of her in between hers and pressed a kiss to the back of it. She squeezed it reassuringly before Isabelle pulled her hand back and tore her envelope open. She gently took the letter out and unfolded it, not paying attention to her girlfriend and best friend who were reading along over her shoulder. She let her eyes fly over the paper.

“I got in.’’ She said in disbelief before a wide grin pulled on her face and turned to Lydia with glowing eyes. “I got into Harvard, too!’’

Lydia and Clary threw themselves on top of her in a big group hug. Isabelle wrapped her arms around them and let out a happy laugh. She felt so relieved now that she and the people she cared about got into their dream colleges.

Just then the door bursted open and Magnus came running in the room, Alec, Simon and Raphael in tow behind him.

“My ladies!’’ He called out happily, looking at Lydia and Isabelle. “Please tell me you two beautiful, smart, young women are joining me at Harvard after graduation.’’

“You got in, too?!’’ Isabelle screeched before running over to hug him, Lydia joining in on their hug shortly after. “Lydia and I got in as well!’’

As she pulled away from Magnus she smiled at her brother. “Now you will not only be thirteen minutes away from me but also from Magnus.’’

Alec turned his burning face away, grumbling out a ‘’Stop it, Iz.’’

Isabelle could only chuckle as Magnus stared at her brother with these fond eyes.

They were too oblivious.

* * *

 

Raphael closed his eyes and melted against his boyfriend, pressing his face against his neck as he could feel Simon’s hands carding through his hair.

“Buena suerte, cariño.’’ Simon whispered softly into his hair. “I’ll be right up there cheering for you.’’

Raphael pulled back and smiled at him. “Gracias, mi corazon.’’

Simon kissed his cheek before turning over look over his shoulder at Magnus and Alec. They were softly talking to each other before Alec pulled Magnus in a hug. Magnus seemed to want to completely disappear into him before Alec pulled back a bit and brushed his lips against his cheek. Magnus blushed but didn’t move as he stared at Alec with wide eyes.

“Why don’t they just admit their feelings?’’ Raphael whispered innocently.

“I think they are scared.’’ Simon whispered back. “Just like you were when you tried to confess to me.’’

“I wasn’t scared!’’

“Babe, you were freaking the hell out.’’

Raphael wanted to make a remark but Alec made his way over to them. Once he reached the couple he patted Raphael on the shoulder.

“Kick some River butt out there today.’’

“Thanks, Alec.’’ Raphael smiled and gave a little wave as Simon and Alec made their way to the bleachers.

He felt Magnus slinging his arm around his shoulder. “Let’s do this, buddy.’’

The match went very well. That was if you asked Simon and Alec. Their school’s soccer team had scored thrice in the first half of the match, two by Raphael and one by Stan, their team mate. It was currently second half and River High had managed to fight back and already scored two times.

They were now busy playing the last ten minutes, including extra time. The stand was three against two for their own soccer team.

“I’ve never been more nervous.’’ Alec mumbled, continuously pulling on the sleeves of Magnus’ jersey.

Simon could only hum in acknowledgement, too caught up in the game. Just then a tall guy from River High dived and gave the ball a headbutt, causing it to fly into the goal. “Shit!’’ He yelled and jumped up, getting glares from the people sitting around them. Isabelle gently wrapped her fingers around his wrist and tugged him back into his seat.

“Relax, Simon. It’s not over yet.’’

Just then Raphael received the ball and made a run for the opposite goal. Simon jumped up again and cheered loudly. When Raphael was close enough to the goal he felt something tug on the back of his shirt, followed by a sharp pain in his ankle. He cried out and tumbled to the ground, his leg pulled to his chest and hands wrapped around his ankle as cries of pain continued to pour from his lips as the River High player who kicked him down tried to act innocent. Magnus ran over and worriedly kneeled down next to him.

Outraged, Isabelle and Alec jumped up from their seats too, Simon clenching his jaw in anger. “Hey!’’ They shouted.

“Foul play!’’ Isabelle screeched. “That’s a goddamn penalty you shit referee!’’

For a split second Alec and Simon stared at her with wide eyes, Simon leaning closer to Alec. “Dude,’’ He whispered. “Your sister is scary.’’

“Finally!’’ She yelled angrily as the referee gave the River High player the yellow card and allowed Raphael’s team to take a penalty.

Raphael got up by the help of Magnus after the medical team had looked his ankle over and decided to give him the okay to continue playing the last few minutes. They were whispering to each other before Magnus got patted on the back by Raphael and went to take the ball from the referee, placing on the ground and glaring at the opposing team’s goalie. There was only about one minute and a few seconds left. His hair was soaked with his sweat and stuck to his head. His muscles were burning but he ignore them. He was panting, his lungs trying to fill themselves after all the effort.

Finally, Magnus smirked and walked backwards a bit, his eyes never leaving the ball. He licked his lips before he sprinted forward and kicked the ball as hard as he could, watching and biting his lip in suspense as the ball _just_  missed the fingertips of the goalie and fell into the net of the goal. The bleachers exploded in cheers when the referee whistled, signaling end game and Magnus’ team mated jumped on top of him. Simon, Isabelle and Alec were jumping on their feet, cheering loud and proud. Magnus glanced to the bleachers and winked at Alec, silently mouthing ‘for you’.

Alec’s breathe hitched and he moved to get out of the row they were sitting and down the stairs of the bleachers. Isabelle folded her fingers together and pressed them against her mouth, watching with happy eyes as she saw her brother run to the love of his life. Magnus’ heart leaped over and he ran to him, catching him in his arms when Alec threw himself at him. He laughed loudly, cradling the back of his. The cheering from the bleachers slowly drowning out. Alec’s legs were wrapped around Magnus’ waist and he leaned his head back so he could look his best friend in the eyes.

He felt like his heart was going to explode. He saw so much love in Magnus’ eyes that he exhaled shakily before lurching forwards and pressing their lips together. Magnus let out a surprised squeak but let his eyes flutter shut. He tilted his head and kissed Alec back just as passionately, his hands coming up to cup his cheeks.

It was like magic. The world seemed to slow down. They were not on the soccer fields anymore, they were in their own little world. Their lips moved against each other, tongues meeting in a gentle but loving battle. They bit the others lip teasingly and shared soft smiles between kisses. Their hearts were both thundering in their chests, beating as one. __They__  were finally one.

Slowly, they parted with a soft pop and came back to their surroundings as they breathed heavily. They heard the cheers, whistles and playful catcalls coming from the bleachers. Magnus and Alec smiled shyly at each other before Magnus bent down to put Alec back on the ground. At the same time, one of Magnus’ team mates stepped forward.

“So you are just like him?’’

Magnus raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Excuse me? What?’’

“You are like him.’’ Stan stated with a huff. “You are a fag.’’

Magnus’ face darkened and her stalked closer, getting so close to Stan that his nose brushed against his. “I dare you to repeat that, asshole.’’

Stan snarled. “You are nothing but a f--’’

Magnus hailed his fist back before striking Stan in the face. That was when the rest of the team moved and tried their best to separate them from each other. The referee and Alec wrapped their hands around Magnus’ arms and tugged him back from Stan.

“Fuck you!’’ Stan spat some blood out. “I knew you were just like him when he told you his sob story and all you did was hold him.’’

“It was you.’’ Raphael glared at Stan and clenched his fists at his sides. “You were the one who painted Alec’s locker.’’

“That’s fucked up, dude.’’ Someone from the team muttered.

“What’s wrong with you!’’ Someone else shouted.

“Santiago!’’ The coach ran up to them as well and glanced at Stan who scrambled up. “Is what you said true?’’

“It makes sense.’’ Alec said. “I thought it was Magnus’ who had done it after I opened up to him. I thought we were alone but Stan must’ve overheard us talking.’’

The coach gritted his teeth and turned to Stan who was too busy staring at his fingers. Simon and Isabelle had run down the field as well. Simon moved to stand next to Raphael and grabbed his boyriend’s arm, wrapping it around his own shoulders in an attempt to take some support off from his sore ankle.

“Sanchez!’’ The coach barked. “Is this true?’’

Not daring to say anything, Stan just ever so slowly nodded his head. The coach his glare hardened.

“Listen here buddy. We do not treat people bad just because they like the opposite gender. There is nothing wrong with that. Do I make myself clear?’’

“Yes, coach.’’ Stan whispered in a small voice.

“Give me your shirt and get the hell off of my soccer field.’’ He sneered. “I will not have a homophobe playing on my team.’’

Stan shrugged the shirt off and then silently left the field. The coach stared at the rest of his team. “Anyone else have a problem with this situation? Feel free to leave. We treat each other with respect here.’’

The team shook their heads and walked to the showers when the coach told them too. Alec, Simon and Isabelle followed them. Alec walked as close as possible to Magnus while Simon and Isabelle supported Raphael on the way to the locker room.

They sat down on the benches, Magnus just staring at his aching hand.

Alec looked at him worriedly and gently took his hand in his. “Are you okay?’’

Magnus smiled at him and lifted his uninjured hand up to cup his lover’s cheek. “I am fine now that you are here with me.’’

Alec’s eyes fluttered closed and leaned against the warm hand. He felt so complete and at peace around him. Magnus pushed their heads together and Alec let out a content sigh, pushing back against him.

Simon placed an ice pack against his boyfriend’s ankle and glanced up at him. “Does it hurt, cariño?’’

“It smarts a bit.’’ Raphael smiled. “But I’ll be fine.’’

Simon and Isabelle agreed on taking Raphael home after a while, saying goodbye to Magnus and Alec before helping the injured boy up and supporting him out the locker room.

“Is anyone at yours?’’ Alec asked curiously.

Magnus shook his head. “I think Raphael is going to stay at Simon’s, so no. Not really.’’

“I can come home with you? I mean- I-If you want of course.’’

“Alexander,’’ Magnus grinned. “I don’t want to spend a second apart anymore. So, yes, please.’’

Alec giggled and kissed him quickly before standing up and offering Magnus his hand. Magnus slid his hand in his and tangled their fingers together. They walked to his car, their entangled hands together in between the two of them.

* * *

 

Magnus let himself fall back on the bed and let out a satisfied sigh. “I’m so damn tired.’’

He grunted as Alec toppled on top of him, giggling. “Hi.’’ He said fondly.

“Hello there, beautiful.’’ Magnus chuckled, stroking Alec’s cheeks. “You come here often?’’

Alec caressed his jaw. “You know,’’ he muttered in a low voice. “You punching that guy was very hot.’’

A chuckle rumbled from Magnus’ chest, playing with Alec’s hair. “Yeah? You liked that?’’

“I liked how hot you looked.’’ Alec purred.

He leaned forward and kissed him soft and quick on the lips, then tilting his head and peppering kisses over his jaw and neck.

“A-Alexander.’’ He gasped. “Should we talk first?’’

Alec lifted his head, eyes shining so bright. “This, us, means something right?’’

“It means everything. It means so much more then you can imagine, Alexander. I am so damn crazy about you.’’

Alec smiled, biting his lip and sliding his hands in his lover’s, squeezing them. “I am so madly in love with you, Magnus Bane.’’

Magnus cupped his face again, his voice husky and low. “I am more in love with you then you will ever know. My love, will you be my boyfriend?’’

“Yes!’’ Alec choked out as happy tears formed in his eyes. “There is nothing I want more then to be with you.’’

“I think that’s enough talking.’’ Magnus whispered hoarsely and tugged his _boyfriend_  close and kissed him passionately.

Alec moved his hands up his chest under his shirt, practically moaning when he felt the ripped muscles. He lifted the shirt up and tossed it off of Magnus in a fluid motion. Magnus stared up at him with hungry eyes. A soft moan left his mouth as Alec kissed down his abdomen, licking and teasingly biting.

“Shit.’’ Magnus cursed breathlessly, his hand coming up to tangle in his dark hair. “S-Stop teasing me baby.’’

Alec managed to tug off Magnus’ trousers and underwear. “Don’t you worry, babe. I’ll show you a good time.’’

Magnus’ adams apple bobbed as he felt Alec’s soft kisses on his inner thigh, whining as his cock twitched with need.

Alec chuckled and finally pressed a kiss to the tip of the head before wrapping his lips around his throbbing member. Magnus moaned loudly, his head swimming in sheer pleasure. “Alexander,’’ He moaned and tugged on his hair. “Baby. So good.’’

Alec hummed, causing vibrations to go down his member and causing his love to cry out. “God you are so sexy.’’ Magnus babbled. “So good for me.’’

When he glanced down he saw Alec staring back at him. Beautiful hazel eyes, dark as night and clouded with lust. His sinful red lips, dark and wet, wrapped around his cock. It did things to Magnus. He felt the pleasure starting to coil in his lower abdomen.

“A-Alexander!’’ Magnus exclaimed. “I can’t- I-I’m gonna-’’

Alec pulled back to give the tip of his head kitten licks. “Cum for me, baby.’’

Magnus closed his eyes as Alec took him in his mouth again, tossing his head back and crying out in pleasure as he came in his mouth. Alec suppressed the urge to gag and swallowed, wiping his mouth. He then crawled back up where Magnus layed catching his breathe. Alec smiled softly at his boyfriend, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. Magnus opened his eyes and smiled back.

“Best blow job ever. I should punch someone more often.’’

Alec hummed. “My knight in shining armor.’’

They shared a loving kiss before Alec moved to lay down next to him, placing his head on his chest and felt Magnus wrap his arms around him.

“I love you.’’ Alec mumbled sleepily, his eyes falling closed at the feeling of Magnus’ fingers scratching gently at his scalp and the steady thumping of his heartbeat that skipped a beat at Alec’s confession.

“I love you more.’’ Magnus whispered and dropped a kiss to his head before sleep washed over the two lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a long, long slow burn, these two idiots have finally confessed! Let me know how happy you are they figured their stuff out! ^^
> 
> I hope you all liked this chapter and once again thank you so much for the continuous support <3  
> You guys are amazing!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second last chapter and I wrote this
> 
> hahahahahahaa please don't kill me....

_"I drive so fast and burn so hot_

_Maybe I should walk to the top_

_Cause I can see through the smoke_

_On the side of the road_

_What it never could've been''_

 

Hazel eyes slowly fluttered open, getting adjusted to the sunlight that poured through the golden curtains and tinted the room a golden color. Alec blinked a few times, taking his time to wake up and figure out where he was because he was sure this wasn’t his room. He then lifted his head from the chest it had been resting on, a soft smile displaying on his lips as his eyes took in the sight in front of him. He slightly pushed himself up, leaning on his elbow as he lifted his other hand to gently stroke the bronze skin and watched as those thick eyelashes fluttered.

This was a thing now.

Alec bit his lip to stop the grin from spreading all over his face. Magnus was his actual boyfriend now. This would be something that would happen more often and it made him so giddy and his heart did saltos in his chest.

He leaned down and started pressing soft, light butterfly kisses all over his boyfriend’s face. He felt Magnus stir underneath him from his sleep and slowly awaken. Magnus let out a sleepy chuckle and slid his hand up Alec’s back, up into his hair where he gripped the dark, thick strands. “This is something I could get used to.’’

The taller man smiled against his cheek before pressing more kisses all over his face. “Well, we do have to make up for lost time, don’t we?’’ He muttered between kisses.

Magnus sighed in content, relishing in those soft kisses that made his skin tingle. Finally wanting to feel those soft lips on his own, he tilted his head and captured them in a needy kiss. Alec hummed and moved to lay down on top of his lover, hands coming to his neck as he deepened the kiss.

Tan hands slipped up his muscled back, causing goosebumps to arise on his boyfriend’s warm skin. Alec moaned low in his throat, starting to move his hips against his. Magnus wrapped his arms around his waist and rolled them around so he was now on top. He stared down in those beautiful hazel eyes that swimmed with lust. He moved down to playfully nip at his neck, Alec giggling and tugging on his hair lightly.

“You know, I never repaid you for last night.’’ Magnus rumbled, sucking gently on that pale neck.

“Well-’’ Alec breathed out, eyes closing at the sensation. “You deserved it more a-after- _Oh for fuck’s sake, Magnus _-__  you won that soccer game and kicked Stan’s ass.’’

Magnus had now started kissing down his chest and loved the way Alec’s breathe hitched, needy gasps falling from his lips. He wanted to hear more of them and he gently bit his abdomen causing Alec to cry out and rock his hips up.

“Baby!’’ Alec moaned, tossing his head back against the pillows and gripping the sheets so hard his knuckles turned white. His breathing was labored, his pants high pitched and his chest rose and fell with want and need. “P-Please- Magnus-’’ He choked out. “I-I need-’’

Magnus ran his hands up those strong thighs and tried to stop the smirk from forming when he saw his lover’s cock twitch with need. He wrapped a firm hand around it, smirking to himself as his gorgeous boyfriend started thrusting into his hand desperately. He leaned down to kitten lick the tip an heard the choked off moan that set his body on fire. Determined to get more noises out of him, he started swallowing him down, relishing in the sounds and vulgar language that spilled from his lover’s lips. Magnus started concentrating on making his Alexander feel good and soon enough he felt his long fingers in his hair, tugging hard which only caused Magnus to moan around his member.

Alec thought he was in pure and utter bliss but then Magnus started to bob his head and he just let go, his moans growing louder, practically babbling nonsense at this point mixed with some profanities. Just when he thought this sensation couldn’t get any better, Magnus held two fingers against his lips. Alec took the digits in his mouth and started sucking on them, his tongue swirling around them. Magnus hummed hungrily and pulled off his cock. He pressed another kiss to the tip before he wrapped his hand around him and started kissing his neck. He then pulled the fingers from Alec’s greed mouth and trailed them down his body until he circled his fingers around his rim. Alec let out a high whimper and lifted his ass from the bed as he felt one finger slowly and gently slip in. Magnus noticed the discomfort on his lover’s face and started pressing kisses to distract him from the weird feeling.

“Do you want me to stop, baby?’’

“No!’’ Alec yelped. “No, please. I’m fine it just... it feels a bit weird.’’

“You’re doing so good, babe.’’ He whispered into his ear, his hot breath ghosting over the shell. “You feel so tight around my fingers. You taste so good, Alexander. You make the most beautiful sounds. Fuck, baby, I love you so much.’’

Alec had his eyes clenched shut and hand were running up and down his boyfriend’s back, nails pressing into the warm skin occasionally. “Magnus- I-It’s too much- I need to cum-’’ He sobbed, crying out and tears of pleasure rolling down his face as Magnus’ second finger entered him and gently started scissoring him open, the hand on his cock starting to quicken his movements. “ _Please!’_ ’

“You’re so good to me, angel.’’ Magnus gasped in his ear, watching as Alec’s back arched and let out a hoarse scream as those prodding fingers found his prostrate. Magnus went back to nibble and bite at his neck as with one hand he kept rubbing his prostrate and the other still moving over his hand. He kissed up to his ear and nibbled on his earlobe. “Cum for me, angel. Show me how beautiful you look when you cum.’’

All these sensations became too much for Alec. His body tensed before arching off the bed, sight blinding as his orgasm ripped over him. “Magnus!’’ He screamed as cum splattered over his boyfriend’s fist and own chest.

Magnus loved seeing his angel coming undone. He stroked Alec’s cheek as he came down from his high, his breathing rapid. “Shh, deep breathes, angel. In and out. In. And out. Good boy. Welcome back, angel.’’ He smiled down at him as glossy hazel eyes blinked open.

“Hey,’’ He croaked out tiredly. “Best. Orgasm. Ever.’’

Magnus laughed and pressed a soft kiss against his mouth. “I’ll get your shower running. You take as much time you need to recover.’’

Alec hummed in acknowledgement before leaning up his head for another soft kiss. Magnus kissed him before getting up and turning the shower on before pulling on some sweatpants and went downstairs to make breakfast before they had to go to school.

He was cooking some eggs and bacon, smiling when he heard Alec stumble about upstairs. He had just finished plating the food up when he heard Alec pat down the stairs on bare feet and turned to glance over his shoulder. He froze and brown eyes widened as he saw his boyfriend struggling to tug his shirt over his head, wide eyes scanning over his chest. Alec noticed Magnus checking him out and finally managed to tug the shirt down with flushed cheeks.

Magnus put their plates down and Alec sat down opposite of him, hungrily munching down his food and moaning happily. “Babe, this is so good!’’

The love of his life smiled fondly at him, reaching across to wipe away some egg from the corner of his mouth. Alec’s cheeks tinted red once again and glanced away, licking his lips. Magnus just chuckled. “You’re going to be the death of me, Alexander.’’

* * *

 

That morning Isabelle, Jace, Clary, Lydia and Sebastian weren’t quite sure what to expect when they arrived at school that morning but it certainly wasn’t Raphael and Simon staring from across the hallway at Magnus and Alec who were leaning against the lockers, pressed up against each other and locked in a deep, loving kiss.

“They’ve been going at it for ten minutes now.’’ Raphael muttered to them as they made their way over to the two boyfriends, his arm hanging loosely around Simon’s waist.

“It’s amusing how they don’t seem to give a fuck,’’ Jace said in an amusing tone, tilting his head.

Sebastian arched an eyebrow and elbowed his lover in the chest. “You didn’t give a fuck when we kissed in that empty classroom.’’

Jace slapped his hand over his mouth with a font eye roll. “Hush.’’

Isabelle chuckle and started walking over to the two lovebirds. “Okay, turtle doves. That is enough, this is a school. It’s a place to learn, not shove your tongues down each others throats unless you want to get suspended for PDA.’’

The two lover’s reluctantly detached their lips but Alec refused Magnus to step away from him, as he had wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his head against his chest. Magnus smiled and kissed the top of the love of his life’s head, rubbing soft circles on his back.

Isabelle smiled at the sight. She had always thought that her brother wasn’t the warm or fuzzy type and that he hated public display of affection. Well, she was happy to have been proven wrong. Her brother deserved all the happiness and after all was glad the two childhood friends had found their way back to each other.

“Why are you looking at us like that?’’

Isabelle smiled and shook her head. “It’s just been a while since I’ve seen you this happy.’’

Alec dropped his head, a soft smile tugging on his lips. He felt those familiar, soft lips against his temple and felt his body tingle in response. Raising his head, he immediately was absorbed in those brown eyes with golden specks in them that made his heart soar.

“I’ll walk you to class.’’ Magnus said quietly, hand moving down to grab his lover’s. “I’ll carry your books, I’ll hold the doors for you-’’

“Oh god, stop!’’ Alec laughed and squeezed his hand, free arm coming up to wrap it around his sister’s shoulders as the group walked to their next class together.

By the door, Magnus tugged his boyfriend closer and gave him a quick peck. “I’ll see you later, okay, babe?’’

“Bye,’’ Alec whispered fondly and followed his sister and Clary into the room, taking a seat next to Isabelle.

Throwing her black hair over her shoulder, she smirked at her brother. “Okay, big bro. Give us all the deeds about last night. What did you and Magnus end up doing?’’ She waggled her eyebrows.

She got the trademark eye roll and snort from her older brother. Clary perched her chin upon her hand and Alec curiously, too. Alec´s hazel eyes flew between the two girls, arching an eyebrow.

“Why do the two of you want to hear so badly about my sex life?’’

“Because you’ve always been uptight, maybe you’ve finally loosened up.’’

“Isabelle!’’ Alec yelped astounded, turning red as all their classmates turned their heads their way. Alec coughed. “Sorry.’’

“Is there something you’d like to share with the rest of the class, Mr. Lightwood?’’

“No, sir.’’ Alec mumbled and send a glare to Isabelle and Clary who had their hands clamped over their mouths to stifle their laughter.

Alec hated everyone.

When the bell finally rang and it was time for lunch, Alec jumped up and threw his bag over his shoulder, all but running out of the classroom. He paused when he saw someone lean against the wall, smiling at him. Alec grinned back before walking over.

“Magnus! What are you doing here?’’

Magnus immediately slid his hand in his warm one and swung them in between them. “I just wanted to pick my boyfriend up and eat lunch with him.’’

“You two are so adorable.’’ Isabelle sighed in adoration.

Alec wanted to glare at her but the feeling of Magnus’ hand in his and the butterflies whirling around prevented him from doing so. God, Magnus really made him soft. The group silently made their way to the cafeteria, the two lover’s their hands happily swinging in between them.

They spotted Jace and Sebastian sitting at a table alone so they walked over, the couple looking up when their friends sat down with them. Jace crossed his arms and leaned forward on the table as Sebastian’s arms rested on the back of his chair.

“You’re glowing,’’ was all he said as he eyed his brother up and down.

“So?’’

“So I was curious. Did you two have fun last night?’’

Alec’s face burned up for the millionth time that day and he scoffed. “None of your damn business.’’

Jace just smirked and leaned back against his chair, his eyes never leaving Alec’s. Alec shifted in his seat under his brother’s burning gaze. He felt a hand on his knee and looked over at Magnus who rubbed his thumb in circles. Alec instantly felt himself relax, placing his hand over the other’s and slipped his fingers in between the gaps.

“Anyway,’’ Clary breathed out as she placed her chin on her hand. “Are we all going to the Spring prom next week?’’

“I already brought Lydia and mine’s tickets. I heard Raphael is being a bit hesitant to go but Simon has great puppy eyes.’’ Isabelle sipped her drink. “What about you guys?’’

“Already got our tickets as well.’’ Sebastian said as he rubbed Jace’s shoulder.

Alec slowly chewed on his sandwich, his right hand still interlocked with Magnus’. Since they just had started going out they hadn’t had the chance to talk about it yet. He wasn’t sure if Magnus would want to go with him, since the entire school would be there and he knew people would talk about them. He felt a thumb brush over the back of his hand and turned his head to his lover. Magnus had a gentle smile on his face that made his heart stutter and skin tingle and with one look he just _knew_. Magnus would do anything for him and Alec felt the same way. A lopsided grin spread on his face and he squeezed their hands together.

Magnus turned to Isabelle, only to say what Alec had been thinking this entire time. “We haven’t had the chance to talk about it yet but if Alexander wants to go, then I most definitely won’t say no.’’

Alec was sure he was staring at him with major heart eyes but he couldn’t care less at this point. “I want nothing more.’’

Magnus leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to the tip of his nose, chuckling as Alec scrunched it up.

Jace’s nose scrunched up in what seemed to be playful distaste. “I am eating you guys.’’

Isabelle rolled her eyes at his remark and threw a glare at him. “Sebastian and you are just as bad. Stop complaining.’’

Magnus and Alec laughed as Jace sunk down in his seat in defeat and automatically leaned closer to his boyfriend’s side.

“Hey, Bane!’’

Turning around at the mention of his name, Magnus saw Raphael and Simon making their way to their table. “Coach wants to see everyone right away. I was told to come get you.’’

Magnus dropped his head with a tired groan before looking at his Alexander with sad eyes. “I am sorry but I need to go. I’ll see you after your next class okay?’’

“Don’t worry, it’s fine. He said tenderly and brought his hand up to cups his cheek and stroked the ever so soft caramel skin. “I’ll see you after.’’

Magnus pecked his lips before getting up and giving his seat to Simon, who ungracefully plopped down next to Alec. Alec stared at his food with a pondering expression where as Isabelle stole a fry from Simon and gave him an innocent smile when he raised an eyebrow at her.

“Have you convinced Raphael to go to the prom yet?’’

Simon chewed on his fries, nodding his head. “It took some persuading but he eventually agreed.’’

“Ew.’’ Jace groaned from where he was tucked in Sebastian’s side. “I really didn’t need to know that.’’

“Not like that, you asshole. Raph doesn’t even like being intimate like that.’’

“I feel for you, Simon. Forever stuck with your left hand to get you off.’’ He snickered at his own joke.

It all happened too fast. Alec didn’t even have the time to stop Simon from dumping Jace’s food over his head. He sat in shock as Simon with an angry face threw the now empty tray back on the table, a pregnant silence hanging in the air as everyone now turned their attention to the commotion.

“You fucking asshole.’’ Simon hissed. “Just because all you care about is sex doesn’t mean that’s all that matters in a relationship. Some people don’t like having sex, douche bag. Don’t ever make such comments about me or my boyfriend ever again. Do me a pleasure and stay the fuck away from me.’’

Jace watched with wide eyes as Simon furiously stalked away. “Simon,’’ he said as he stood up but the person in question didn’t listen to his name being called. “Simon!’’

Alec got up as well and send his brother a disapproving look. “Do you even have a brain to mouth filter?’’

Jace back down silently and stared at his tray, salad dressing dripping from his hair. When he raised his head again he got a glimpse of Alec walking after Simon.

* * *

 

“He’s a no good, ego minded, irritating, prejudice piece of shit!’’

Alec flinched slightly as Simon let out his anger by slamming his fingers on the piano. The high pitched and false sound echoed through the room. “Simon.’’

“I mean who the hell does he think he is?!’’

“Simon!’’

Simon stilled and let his eyes flutter shut. He inhaled through his nose and then exhaled. He then turned to Alec calmly. “I’m sorry.’’

Alec’s lips twitched. “Don’t be. I get why you are mad. It was incredibly dumb and insensitive of him to say that. You have a right to be upset.’’

The lanky boy sat next to his friend, hand going up to run it through his messy hair. From up close Alec could see how his hand was trembling and his eyebrows were drawn together. “Hey, are you okay, Si?’’

“It’s-’’ Simon swallowed and blinked furiously. “The day Raphael told me he was asexual he told me that he knew I’d leave him one day. Just like that. And I-I still can’t believe he would think I’d do that. I tried telling him I would never, that I didn’t care he didn’t want to have sex- But he just gently told me it would happen one day, because that’s just how life goes. I ended up crying and promising him that I would never leave and that’s when he started crying as well. It’s hard, Alec. Someone must’ve hurt him so badly and I-’’

Alec gulped, an agonizing pressure squeezed his chest together. “Simon...’’ he choked out.

His arm wrapped around the younger male, tugging him close. He snuggled against him like a tired puppy, his wet face pressed against the pale neck. Alec rested his chin on the top of his head, his thumb circling reassuringly on his shoulder.

The two friends sat like that for awhile, just sitting close and not saying a word. Eventually it was Simon who pulled away and wiped his face dry. It was hard to see his usual cheery and puppy like friend so sad, silent and just hurt.

“You need to talk to him’’ His voice was a mere whisper but he knew Simon could hear him.

“I know.’’ was the hoarse reply. Simon wrapped his arms around himself, as if he were protecting himself from everything he was feeling at this point.

Alec licked his dry lips. “Do you want me to be there?’’

A head shake. “I got to do this by myself.’’

The bell rang, signaling the end of the lunch break. Simon got up and adjusted his backpack over his shoulder. Alec watched him with a worried look in his eyes but Simon offered him a small smile.

Alec got up and walked over to him, gently grabbing his shoulders. “If I know one thing, it’s that he loves you and you love him. You two can work out whatever life throws at you. Show Raphael you aren’t going anywhere.’’

Simon rubbed his eyes. He didn’t want to cry before class but he knew Alec was right. “Thank you.’’

Alec smiled before wrapping his arm around his shoulders and the two made their way to their next class together.

* * *

 

“What are you wrecking your pretty little head about?’’

Alec was pulled out of his thoughts and looked up in those brown eyes he loved so much. A smile automatically came on his face and moved one hand up to trail them down his jaw.

The two were lying in the grass in the Lightwood residence backyard. Originally Magnus had come so they could do their homework together but the weather had been so nice that Alec had dragged his boyfriend outside and that’s how they found themselves sprawled out on the grass, Alec’s head in his boyfriend’s lap.

“Did you know Raphael was asexual?’’

Magnus hummed. “Yes. We’re basically brothers after all. I think I am the first one he told, actually. Why do you ask?’’

Alec sat up with a grunt and folded his legs under him. “Simon told me that Raphael said to him the knew he would leave him one day because he knew he couldn’t give him what he wanted. You should’ve seen Simon, Magnus. He was heartbroken when he told me that.’’

“Wow.’’ Magnus breathed out. “This I didn’t know. Although... It explains why he was so out of it during practice. He would always seem so deep in thought and he just wasn’t paying attention to anything. Now I know why.’’

“Simon is going to talk with him. I just hope they can work this out together.’’

“Alexander, I know it’s hard to see our friends go through this but they need to figure this out themselves. But I know for a fact these two love each other more than anything or anyone. We just need to be patient with them and hope all will be alright.’’

“You’re right..’’ Alec mumbled before leaning over and brushing their lips together.

Magnus’ smile was blinding when Alec pulled away. “I know I am.’’

The backdoor opened and the two turned around to see Clary and Isabelle coming out of the house and took a spot on the grass next to the couple.

“Hey, sis. Where’s Lydia?’’

“Some sort of family meeting.’’ Isabelle shrugged and gathered her hair together to pull it up in a ponytail. “She’d come by later tonight.’’

“What’s with you, biscuit?’’ Magnus laughed as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in. “You’re blushing!’’

Clary turned even redden than she already was and buried her face in her hands as Isabelle chuckled and wriggled her eyebrows at the two boys. “So it turns out there’s a new barista working at Jace cafe and him and Clary clicked!’’

“Oh!’’ Magnus gasped excitedly. “Biscuit has a crush!’’

“Shut uuuuuup!’’

“We have to go and see what he’s like!’’

Clary punched Magnus in the arm. “I swear to god, Magnus! You won’t do that.’’

Alec and Isabelle shared a knowing look as the two friends continued to bicker back and forth. Alec’s phone vibrated in his pocket and he slipped it out of his pocket, heart stopping when he saw the text.

“Oh my god.’’

“What? What’s the matter, baby?’’

“It’s Simon.’’

* * *

 

Simon was pacing around in his room, biting his nails or running his hands nervously though his hair and tugging on the strands. He didn’t know why he was so goddamn nervous. He and Raphael understood each other like no one else. Surely they could work this out.

He jumped when the door opened and his boyfriend walked in. Raphael gave him a timid smile.

“Hey.’’ He said softly before Simon flung his arms around his neck and clung to him. Raphael closed his eyes and ran his hands up his back, relishing in his lover’s warmth. “Hey baby.’’

“Hey.’’ Simon breathed out.

Raphael slowly pulled away and brushed his knuckles over his cheek. Simon’s eyes flutter shut and he leaned into the familiar touch, pressing a kiss against those knuckles.

“We um-’’ Raphael choked out. “We need to talk.’’

“I know, uh, do you want something to drink?’’

Raphael was mentally beating himself up over this. He gently grabbed his elbow when he was about to walk out of the room. “Si, we really need to talk.’’

He led them to the bed and sat down, facing each other. At first Raphael didn’t say anything, he just stared at their joined hands. The silence scared Simon more than anything. “I’m really glad you’re here.’’

“Simon.’’ Raphael lifted his head. Tears swam in his eyes and his heart sank. “I think we need to break up.’’

“No,’’ Simon heaved, shaking his head wildly. “No, we don’t. Please don’t do this. Is this because of your asexuality?’’

“I could never give you what you deserve.’’ He answered weakly. “You might not care about it now, but later-’’

“Then I still won’t care about not having sex!’’ Simon cried out desperately. “It’s not a deal breaker to me. All I need is you.’’

“That’s what you say now.’’ Raphael told him gently, a sad smile on his face. “But things will change.’’

“No they won’t-’’

“They always do, Simon. I don’t want to hold you back.’’

Simon moved to bury his head in his chest as the tears overflowed, wrapping his arms around his waist. Raphael hugged him closer, letting himself enjoy the closeness for the last time. He pressed a kiss in his hair as his own tears dripped into them. Simon raised his head, tilting his head to brush his lips against his. Raphael leaned in the res oft the way and cupped his face, giving him a searing kiss. Simon whimpered through his tears and wrapped his arms tightly around his neck.

There was no heat, their lips tasted like salty tears. The kiss was soft and passionate. When they pulled away they rested their foreheads together.

“Raph,’’ Simon sighed out shakily. “I love you. Please don’t do this, I’m-’’

Raphael gulped and cupped his face again, his heart breaking at the sight of his broken boyfriend- well, _ex _-__ boyfriend. “I love you, too.’’ A kiss to his forehead. “And that’s why I need to let you go.’’

Simon started sobbing and Raphael felt his own tears escape and roll down his cheeks. He hated causing so much pain to the person he loved the most. But he knew he could never make him truly happy and if there was something Simon deserved, it was someone who could make him truly happy.

“I am always going to love you.’’ Raphael said hoarsely. “Don’t you ever forget that.’’

He pressed another kiss to his forehead. Simon whimpered and placed his hands over Raphael’s. He whined when he felt him pull away and watched him through blurry eyes make his way over to the door.

“I’ll never stop loving you.’’ He sobbed out.

Raphael tensed before he opened the door and walked out. Simon’s heart shattered when the door closed and he was swallowed by darkness and loneliness. He curled in on himself as he sobbed. He clumsily fumbled around for his phone and sent a text to Alec, he was sure it was full of spelling mistakes since he couldn’t see well through his tears.

Once he had send the text he grabbed a pillow and moved to lay down on his bed, cuddling the pillow against his chest as he closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep as tears continued to stream down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is coming near! I can't believe it.  
> You guys have been so amazing with showing your love to this story and I am so grateful for it!
> 
> Thank you all so much!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. The finale.
> 
> *thinks about the Shadowhunters cast filming the finale as of yesterday*
> 
> *sobs* I'm fine!

 

_"I can't turn away from this_

_SoI crash and burn into your kiss_

_But I flip that switch and go for it_

_Cause life's a roadslide, riptide_

_Love wreck thrill ride_

_A love wreck thrill ride"_

 

“Is he asleep?’’

Clary looked up from where she had been staring down at her best friend, who had his head in her lap. His cheeks were stained with tears and he whined in his sleep ever so often. She had one hand on his shoulder and the other one was in his hair where she was gently stroking his hair.

“Yeah, he fell asleep about ten minutes ago.’’

Alec let out a tired sigh and eyed his friend’s sleeping form, putting two cups of tea on the nightstand.

“Someone must’ve hurt him.’’

Alec glanced at Clary and tilted his head in confusion.

“Raphael,’’ She continued. “Someone must’ve really emotionally hurt him about his asexuality. I mean, he really believes he can’t make Simon happy while we all know Simon would give up anything to be with him.’’

“Yeah.’’ Alec gritted out and pressed his tongue against his cheek. “Today’s society isn’t as accepting about certain things as they claim to be.’’

Clary silently nodded, her gaze dropping down to her tired best friend. She experienced first hand that love could be hard and unfair at times. But their situations were different, the heart ache remained the same.

Alec folded his legs under himself and took one of the mugs, blowing the hot liquid before taking a gentle sip. He wiggled around on the bed when he felt his phone buzz, careful to not spill any tea on the covers he pulled his phone out of his back pocket, sliding it open to read the incoming message. “Magnus, Catarina and Ragnor are over at Raphael’s.’’ Alec mumbled as his eyes flew over the message.

“What are they planning on doing?’’ Clary asked him as she looked at him, a sad glint in her usual sparkling, fierce eyes. “Hold an intervention?’’

“I don’t know, Clary. But they obviously know more about him and his situation than we do.’’

Clary hummed, her hand absentmindedly running through Simon’s hair. She hated that this happened to someone she cared so much about and would move mountains for anyone. She just hoped that these two could work it out.

“Clary.’’

She felt Alec’s thumb brush over her cheek. She blinked in surprise, another tear falling down her cheek. She hadn’t even realized that she was crying herself. Alec moved to sit next to her against the headboard and wrapped an arm around her.

“So... Izzy said you had your eyes on a cute barista?’’

A smile slipped on her face and she threw her head against the headboard with a groan. “Yeah. But that’s not important right now. Besides, I’m not even sure he is interested.’’

“Anyone who doesn’t see what for an amazing person you are is an idiot, Fray.’’

“Thanks, Alec.’’

Simon stirred in his sleep and slowly blinked his eyes open. His eyes filled with fresh tears and looked up at the feeling of a hand in his hair. Green and hazel eyes met his and they smile gently down at him.

“Hey buddy.’’ Alec said gently and squeezed his hand. “Did you sleep well?’’

Simon sat up and glared down at his hands. “I thought it all was a nightmare.’’

He missed Raphael. He missed his hugs, the way his hand felt in his, his cuddles. He was being pulled in and felt two pairs of arms around him. He didn’t want to cry anymore. He just wanted his Raphael back.

“Magnus said they were gonna talk to him. I am sure he’ll come around you two are perfect.’’

Simon went rigid and clenched his jaw. “Can we talk about something else?’’

“Yeah, of course. Clary could tell us more about the hunky barista she saw in the cafe.’’

Clary rolled her eyes and shoved Alec who barely moved. Simon forced a smile on his face as he watched his close friends goof and argue about, occasionally shoving each other, Clary almost even falling off the bed one time. His gaze fell down on the picture on the night stand and his smile fell.

He just wanted to get his boyfriend back.

* * *

 

“Are you just going to hide under your blanket for the rest of your life?’’

“He never wants to see me again, Cat. Just leave me alone. What’s done is done.’’

“Raphael Santiago.’’ Catarina said in her stern motherly voice. “You get out from under this duvet and tell us what actually happened, right now.’’

There was a groan coming from the ball that was curled up under the duvet, there was some shuffling and eventually the blankets were thrown off and Raphael miserably pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around him. He looked like a mess. His face was pale, his hair was messy and his eyes used to shine with so much enthusiasm but masked it with disinterest and sarcasm were empty and hallow.

“Damn dude,’’ Ragnor said as he eyed his friend. “You look like shit.’’

He received a growl and what seemed to be a death glare from the heart broken boy. Magnus moved to sit down next to him on the bed and placed his hand on his shoulder.

“Raph, you need to tell us what happened.’’

His hands trembled and he bit his bottom lip so hard he was drawing blood. He didn’t want to talk about it if he was being fair to himself but he knew he should let it out at one point.

So he opened his mouth and started talking. He told him that when he and Magnus were still with Camille and her group, she had been manipulating and tormenting him emotionally. She had been trying to hoop up with him after a party months ago, he told them that he refused and told her he was asexual and not interested in having sex. He clenched the sheets in his fists as he stuttered out how angry Camille had gotten, yelling that he was a freak and no one would want to be with him because he couldn’t give them what everyone wanted. Sex. She made him feel insecure to the point that when he got together with Simon, he knew that one day he would leave him. He decided to come out about his asexuality and Simon had reassured him multiple times he doesn’t care about having sex and it isn’t a deal breaker in a relationship for him, his insecurity made him doubt those words.

By the end of his story, he was snuggled up close to Magnus, head buried in his chest. Magnus’ hands were running soothingly up and down his back.

“I am going to kill that son of a bitch.’’ Ragnor grumbled under his breath.

“Rapha, sweetie,’’ Catarina said sadly and ran a hand through his messy hair. “I wish you would’ve told us before. She’s wrong. A loving, mutual relationship can exist without sex. And I know he’d give up that for you in a heart beat. He doesn’t care about sex. He cares about a future with you.’’

Raphael sniffled and looked at her with red and wet eyes. “I just want him to be happy.’’

Catarina cupped his face and stared him dead in the eyes as she said: “ _You_  make him happy.’’

Ragnor clacked his tongue. “Is there anything we can do for you?’’

Raphael shook his hand and got out of his bed, crossing his arms tightly over his chest and stared out the window. “I just need some time to think. Could you guys leave me alone for a bit?’’

Catarina was reluctant at first but let Ragnor convince her to go and was guided out by him. Raphael promised his two long term friends that he would call them later tonight after he had done some thinking. After they left Magnus warily eyed his best friend.

“What?’’

Magnus pulled his silent friend in one last hug. “Talk to him,’’ He whispered into his ear. “Tell him what you told us. Simon loves you, Raph. And Catarina’s right, he’d give up anything if it meant that he could be with you. Don’t let this good thing slip away from you. You deserve it.’’

Raphael leaned into the embrace and closed his eyes. Magnus could always make him feel better. It was as if he was magical, taking all his negative feelings and replacing them with hope and love. It made him feel calm. With a kiss to the top of his head Magnus left after he made him promise that he would call him later tonight, too.

Raphael reached under the blanket after everyone left and pulled out the bunched up hoodie from underneath. He brought the material up to his nose and inhaled deeply. The scent was sweet and soothing and it belonged to the man he loved more than anything. He moved to lay back down on the bed and buried his face in the hoodie, closing his eyes and letting himself dose off to dreamland where Simon smiled at him before flinging himself in lover’s arms.

* * *

 

The next day things were weird and awkward. Simon and Raphael avoided each other like the plague. Raphael would stick with Magnus and Alec during his classes but would sit with Ragnor and Catarina during lunch so he wouldn’t have to sit with Simon while Simon stuck with Clary, Isabelle and Lydia during classes and eat lunch with the rest of the group.

Lydia glanced from where Raphael was sitting in a ducked in together Simon who looked like a puppy that had gotten kicked. “So why are you two not talking to each other?’’

Simon, who had been stabbing his food with his fork, looked up at her and shrugged his shoulders, exhaling loudly. “He obviously doesn’t want to see me.’’

“Lies.’’ Magnus huffed, slowly but surely growing agitated with the whole situation. “He jus struggles with what to tell you.’’

“Do you know more?’’ Alec asked curiously, leaning away from where he was tucked into his side to stare at his gorgeous boyfriend.

“I do. But it’s Raphael’s story to tell. Not mine.’’

Simon threw his fork at his food and angrily shoved his chair backwards, the sound of the legs screeching against the ground drowning every other sound out and getting the attention of the rest of the cafeteria. “If you or him know something about why he dumped me then I would love to _fucking_  know!’’ He spat out, glaring at Raphael who didn’t to meet his gaze. Magnus just opened his mouth but closed it again when he shot a look at Raphael. Simon made a disappointed noise and stalked out of the cafeteria, people whispering behind his back as he walked past.

From the corner of his eye Magnus saw someone getting up and walking after Simon. Camille smirked at him as she walked past and winked at him, chuckling as she saw the hatred burning in his eyes.

Magnus gently pushed Alec off of him, since he had snuggled back up against him before Simon had stormed off, kissing his temple as he got a confusing look. “I’ll be right back.’’

He followed Camille into the empty hallway and quickly walked to catch up to her. She might have been wearing heels but, damn, she was fast. “Hey. Hey!’’

He grabbed Camille by her elbow and spun her around. She smiled sweetly at him, tilting her head and eyed him up and down. “Well hello cuteness. Were you getting tired of your boy toy and are you looking for some real fun?’’

Clenching his jaw and tightening his grip around her elbow and tugged her along and pulled her into a cleaning closet. He closet the door behind him and leaned against it.

Camille huffed bu smirked, stepping closer and raising her hand to stroke his jaw but Magnus gripped her wrist mid movement. “Stop it.’’

“Sweets,’’ She purred. “If you wanted me to rock your world instead of your no good of a boyfriend, you could’ve just asked.’’

He pinched the bridge of his nose and glared at her right after. “Leave Alec out of this.’’

She smirked and leaned back against the wall. “So what did you drag me in here for?’’

“Why were you following Simon?’’

Camille tossed her head back and cackled loudly. “Oh, Magnus. Poor little Simon got his heart broken because your dear little friend can’t give him what he needs.’’

Magnus shot forward and slammed his hand against the wall next to her head in his fury, causing Camille to flinch. “Say that again.’’ He hissed. “You know what, Camille. You are so goddamn damaged that you inflict more damage to innocent people around you just for fun. You think you are so entitled to hurting people that you don’t see everyone’s _fucking_  scared of you. You have no friends, Camille. None. You’re all alone and you feel alone and vulnerable but instead of acting like a decent human being you manipulate everyone around you and you’ve actually started to believe people like you. You’re not popular. No one looks up to you, Camille. What you told Raphael is disgusting and I hate myself for not noticing what you did to him sooner. A healthy relationship does not consist of sex nor is a must have. You need to stop manipulating and blackmailing people into liking them. Otherwise you’ll be alone years from now.’’

Magnus was out of breathe, chest heaving with all the pent up anger he had inside of him for a while now, eyes fiercely staring into the brown ones where there were tears gathering but by the way Camille clenched her jaw she didn’t plan on crying in front of him.

She pushed past him and moved to jerk the door open but Magnus placed his palm against it and slammed it closed again. They heard the faint buzzing of the bell. Camille pulled at the door again but it didn’t budge.

“Let me out.’’ She growled at Magnus, glaring at him over her shoulder.

“Not until you’ll promise to leave Simon and most importantly Raphael alone. No more fucked up mind games.’’

“Fine!’’ She spat. “I’ll leave your pathetic friends alone. Now let me out or I’ll scream.’’

Magnus removed his hand and she yanked the door open, storming out. Magnus let out a tired sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose to collect himself as he listened to the fast sound of her heels hurriedly clicking against the marble floor. He walked out of the closet and froze.

“Alexander.’’

Alec was standing a few feet away, arms crossed and a thunderous expression on his face. Magnus sighed and walked over to his grumpy looking boyfriend.

“So.’’ Alec said sourly. “What did you two do in there?’’

“Alexander. I just needed to get some common sense into her. Nothing happened nor would I ever do that to you.’’ He said firmly and gripped his hands. “I have the most gorgeous boyfriend on the planet, why would I risk losing him to someone who is a snake?’’

Alec had been wanting to keep his ground and not break under his lover’s gaze but when Magnus started pressing kisses to his jaw, his posture started to melt and huffed out a laugh. “Okay, okay. Let’s just get to class, okay? Besides, I do trust _you_. But not her.’’

Magnus let out a relieved sigh and slid his hand into Alec’s. “I get how you feel. I can’t really tell you because I am not sure if Raphael wants me to share this around but... She’s one of the main reasons why he’s acting like this to Simon.’’

Alec clenched his jaw. “I figured. What a bitch.’’

* * *

 

The rest of the week flew by and Friday and the Spring prom came closer.

Raphael and Simon still hadn’t made up although their friends tried and pushed them to talk. Raphael just always seemed to chicken out when it came to it, scared that Simon wouldn’t understand him.

Magnus, Alec, Isabelle and Clary had been actively trying to get them together while Catarina and Ragnor tried to talk some sense into Raphael but at the end of the day it just never happened.

“Could you stop moving?!’’ Isabelle huffed as she slapped her brother’s nervous fingers away from his tie. “Stop fiddling!’’

“I am sorry.’’ He yelped, eyeing Jace who was smirking at them from where he was standing in the doorway. “I am nervous, okay?’’

A smile tugged on his sister’s lips as she finally finished tying his tie. He smiled gratefully. Jace and Alec wore black simple tuxes but whereas Jace’s tie was a dark red, Alec’s was a cobalt blue that would match with Magnus’ suite. Isabelle’s black hair was curled and put up into a knot. Her dress was long and a rose gold color whereas Lydia’s dress was a peach color and her blonde hair was braided. Clary was waiting downstairs with Lydia, Sebastian and her date Nate, the barista she met. Clary’s dress was red and her hair had been styled straight.

“Are we ready to go now then?’’ Jace asked as Alec smoothed his jacket down. “They are all waiting for us downstairs.’’

“Yeah. Let’s pick up Simon and Magnus and get to the prom.’’

Simon had been getting ready at Magnus and wore a black suite similar to Jace’s and Alec’s except for the tie. Magnus’ suite was a cobalt blue and, to be completely honest, Alec was mesmerized the second he got in next to Alec in the car.

Magnus grinned and kissed his lips. “Hey baby.’’

“Hey,’’ Alec breathed out. “You look... wow.’’

“Same to you, dear.’’ Magnus giggled and tangled their fingers together.

Jace parked in front of the school and everyone scrambled out of the vehicle. Isabelle walked over to Simon and whispered something in his ear. He eventually followed her to the back courtyard of the school. Magnus frowned and looked up at his boyfriend in confusion as he felt his thumb caress the back of his thumb.

“Relax. It’s part of the plan. Raphael is waiting there for him. He’s finally going to tell him the full story, I guess.’’

Magnus nodded and followed the group inside. The cafeteria had been transformed into a dancing floor with a DJ booth and all. Jace and Sebastian headed over to the table with the punch while Clary and Isabelle grabbed their dates hands and onto the dance floor.  

“Since we’re here, do you want to dance with me?’’ He asked Alec and who was Alec to say no to those beautiful puppy eyes?

That’s how they found themselves on the dance floor in between all the other couples, moving together to a slow song. Magnus had his hands against his chest next to his head, his soft hair tickling Alec’s chin. Alec’s hands were on his back and pulling him closer. He glanced out the window and saw Simon and Raphael sitting across from each other and holding hands while Raphael talked, both their cheeks glistening in the moonlight, as sign they both had been or were crying.

After some silence between the two, Alec saw Simon lean over and gave his lover a soft kiss, before wrapping his arms around him and pulling him in a hug as Raphael clung to him, burying his head in his neck.

Alec smiled softly at the exchange and when he looked down at his boyfriend he saw Magnus staring at them too with a happy smile. Alec chuckled and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

“I told you they would be fine.’’ Magnus turned back to grin at the love of his life and brushed their noses together.

They leaned in together and locked their lips in a sweet kiss, getting read for a life together to infinity.

* * *

 

**Epilogue: Five years later**

They say there’s an eighty procent chance for high school lovers to break up after getting into college.

Alec lost count how many time someone told him college life would be much more serious and would put their relationship really to the test. Sure Magnus and Alec were in very close proximity in their colleges lives but he had to admit they had their fair share of arguments and heart aches.

But it was at the end of the day they would always come around. And they weren’t the only couple having their issues, for some it was even more difficult to deal with their issues because they lived so far apart at that point in time.

Looking back at it now, maybe those tensions were needed so that their bonds and relationships with their respective partners could only grow stronger.

Lydia and Isabelle, for example, were now engaged for a few months while Jace, Simon and Clary had moved in with their boyfriends and even lived in the same neighbourhood and close to where Magnus and Alec currently resided.

Magnus and Alec had moved in together after they graduated from college. A few months after living together the two had decided to adopt a cat and a dog. Magnus had named their cat Chairman Meow, at which Alec had snorted until Magnus had pointed out with an eye roll he had named their dog Pepper.

Currently, Alec was mixing their favorite drinks while Magnus stood on the balcony of their apartment and stared out over the city that lit up the dark night with the city light and traffic lights.

Pepper and Chairman layed on the couch, curled up together. Alec smiled at the sight of Pepper placing his paw around the sleeping cat. Pepper lifted his head as he watched his human’s every move, ears twitching up when he saw him walk over and kneel down in front of the couch. Alec put the two cocktails on the table so he could ruffle the dog’s fur.

“You having a good day, boy?’’ He chuckled as Pepper huffed. He then eyed Magnus who still had his back turned to them, staring out over the view. “You think Magnus would like my surprise?’’ He now whispered to his best friend.

Pepper’s ears perked up and he barked, Alec jumping and shushing him as Magnus turned to look at them from over his shoulder.

“Everything okay in there, my loves?’’

Alec kissed Pepper on the head before getting back onto his feet, grabbing the two cocktails and making his way out onto the balcony, a blinding smile on his face. “Everything’s perfect.’’ Alec said to him as he handed him his glass.

“Happy fifth anniversary, my love.’’ Magnus said fondly, his eyes shining with so much love Alec thought his heart might burst. They clinked their glasses together. “To us.’’

Alec smiled. “To us.’’ He stuffed one hand in his pocket. “And to an amazing future together.’’ He added as Magnus kissed him quickly, the familiar tiny jewelry box burning in his hand.

_**You're my love wreck thrill ride.** _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THAT'S IT. THAT'S THE END.
> 
> And YES Alec was gonna propose  
> YES I am that mean that I didn't include it (Don't ask me why, I think the idea of them getting engaged eventually would be a good ending?)  
> And of course, Magnus would say yes. It's always a yes for Alec.
> 
> Anyways, thank you all so much for all the support this story has gotten! It has been an amazing ride and you guys truly inspired me to keep this story going. Thank you all so much for all the love! 
> 
> ALSO This is what their pets look like: [Pepper and Chairman Meow](https://twitter.com/AnjaxNS/status/1017124232936022018/)


End file.
